Coppia
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Sasuke, pemuda yang hidup sederhana layaknya remaja lainnya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan pemuda pirang dkk, hidupnya berubah dan melenceng jauh dari bayangannya sendiri. Termasuk perasaannya. Dunia apakah yang akan hadir di dalam kehidupan Sasuke nantinya?/N.S. fic, pertama dari Ivy
1. Chapter 1

**Ini Fic pertamaku...** gomen jika ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahan ya ^^a

.

.

**Coppia**

Disclamer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Drama

BL, Shounen ai, Supernatural, OOC, Gaje, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Happy Reading!

.

.

'mind'

"talk"

.

.

.

.

Dewi malam menampakan diri. Menerangi suasana malam bersama bintang-bintang dan awan gelap. Angin dingin berhembus menusuk kulit hingga mampu membuat orang-orang kedinginan. Mengharuskan mereka memakai pakaian tebal agar tetap hangat. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan penduduk yang mendiami kota bergaya semi modern ini. Kota Konoha. Kota terpencil yang jarang tersinar oleh matahari, karena selalu tertutup awan tebal. Kota hijau yang tidak terlalu padat penduduknya. Membuat suasana malam di kota itu agak sepi pejalan kaki.

Di salah satu atap gedung pencakar langit kota itu, berdiri seorang pemuda yang memandang keseluruhan kota berhias lampu warna-warni. Mantel panjang berwarna crimson yang dipakainya berkibar. Rambut pirang panjangnya bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin. Mata Shappire indahnya menatap lurus ke depan lalu mengalihkannya ke bawah. Dia mendengus saat melihat lautan manusia dari tepi atap gedung berlantai 40 yang dipijaknya. Tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kukira kau masih berburu," kata suara baritone yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh sedikit. Dari sudut matanya, tampak pemuda jangkung berambut hitam yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk leher. "Aku sudah kenyang, makanya aku datang kemari," jawabnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat disebelahnya. Melongok ke bawah gedung. "Memperhatikan 'Humaine'?" dengusnya malas. "Atau mencari 'Coppia'?" iris kuacinya melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda pirang terkekeh kecil, "Memperhatikan para 'Humaine' di bawah sana lebih menarik,"

Pemuda yang mengenakan mantel kulit hitam itu mendengus lagi, "Sampai kapan kau mau terus melajang? Carilah 'Coppia' untuk menemani hidupmu,"

Pemuda itu menghentikan kekehannya, "Entahlah. Bagiku tidak ada yang menarik di mata dan hatiku," kemudian menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, "Lagipula tanpa 'Coppia' aku baik-baik saja,"

Pemuda yang dipandangnya menyerngit, "Jangan bercanda, 'Coppia' adalah ikatan hidupmu. Tanpa 'Coppia' kau bisa meng-'hilang'," kilahnya.

"Hilang kendali maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu tersenyum dingin, mata Shappirenya menatap datar.

Pemuda di sebelahnya menghela nafas berat, "Setidaknya kau tidak akan kesepian dengan adanya 'Coppia' di sisimu," jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke lautan manusia di bawahnya.

"Aku hargai kepedulianmu, tapi aku belum ingin terikat," ucapnya tersenyum, menoleh ke depan menerawang jauh, "Aku akan berhenti bila aku menemukannya,"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang mendengarnya mendengus. Dia menempatkan sebelah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kulit ke pagar pembatas atap gedung setinggi betis. Hendak melompat.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya santai sebelum melompat terjun menuju dasar gedung.

Pemuda pirang itu menyematkan anak rambut panjangnya yang menutupi pandangannya ke belakang daun telinga. Menaiki pembatas atap gedung dan terjun bebas mengikuti kawannya.

.

.

.

**Coppia**

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

"_Semalam telah ditemukan korban tewas tanpa identitas dalam gang deretan rumah, yang terletak di pinggir Kota Konoha. Korban tersebut adalah pria berumur sekitar 30 tahunan. Dari hasil otopsi, pria itu mabuk berat dan dibunuh oleh hewan buas. Ini terbukti dari terkoyaknya tubuh korban serta cipratan darah yang berhamburan di dinding dan tanah gang. Ditambah dengan adanya bekas cakar dan gigitan...,"_

"Lagi-lagi hewan buas, ya?"

Pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang yang sedang asyik menonton siaran itu menoleh, ketika suara bariton terdengar dari balik sofa yang di dudukinya berbicara. Di sana —melihat dari sepasang iris Onyxnya— seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang berwajah mirip dengannya tersenyum tipis. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi dua piring makanan, dua gelas jus tomat dan segelas air putih.

"Ohayou, Sasuke. Saatnya sarapan," sapanya mendudukan diri di sebelah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

"Hn, ohayou Itachi nii-san," balas Sasuke, menyapa pemuda yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya yang semula bersila di atas sofa.

Itachi tersenyum menanggapi. Dia memberikan sepiring omelet pada adiknya.

Sasuke menerimanya, "Ittadakimasu," ucapnya mulai menyantap masakan Itachi berlahan.

Itachi melakukan hal sama, "Akhir-akhir ini kasus itu gempar ya," katanya menonton siaran berita dari channel televisi di depan mereka.

Sasuke menatap layar datar itu sambil menguyah makanan, "Hn,"

Kota Konoha saat ini digemparkan oleh kasus pembunuhan ganjil. Diperkirakan pelakunya adalah hewan buas, yang tinggal di pedalaman hutan berbukit pinggir kota. Korbannya selalu pejalan kaki yang menapaki gang atau tempat terpencil di sudut-sudut kota. Tidak peduli pria atau wanita. Tubuhnya selalu ditemukan mengenaskan, terkoyak hingga darahnya berhamburan memenuhi tempat perkara. Kejadian itu berlangsung malam hari dalam kurun waktu tak tentu. Ketika hutan lebat pinggir kota itu ditelusuri oleh pihak berwenang, mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Termasuk bekas jejak kaki binatang buas atau sarangnya. Aneh tapi nyata.

Itachi dan Sasuke menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum jus tomat sambil mendengarkan kejelasan berita yang disampaikan seorang reporter pria dalam televisi. Dari gambar-gambar yang diperlihatkan, jelas pembunuhan itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang manusia.

Itachi membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan menaruhnya di nampan. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana yang dipakainya, mengeluarkan botol kecil bening berisi butiran tablet berwarna hijau. Sasuke menyerngit melihatnya.

"Kau sering lupa meminum obat saat selesai sarapan. Jadi aku membawanya untukmu," terang Itachi tersenyum menyodorkan botol itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam mengambilnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebutir tablet hijau di tangannya dari botol itu. Menelannya dengan bantuan segelas air putih yang diberikan Itachi. Itachi menatap lekat adik tersayangnya yang baru saja selesai menegak obat itu. Mengusap rambut raven Sasuke lembut.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," ujarnya tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk, beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar untuk bersiap. Itachi menatap sendu punggung Sasuke hingga adiknya menghilang ke balik dinding pemisah ruangan. Menghela nafas pelan, Itachi mengalihkan mata Onyxnya kembali ke depan. Tepatnya ke beberapa pigura duduk di atas meja kecil tak jauh dari meja televisi. Diantara pigura-pigura itu, ada sebuah pigura besar berisi foto keluarganya. Keluarga Uchiha. Ayah, ibu, dirinya dan Sasuke.

Dulu mereka adalah keluarga sederhana yang bahagia. Ayahnya Fugaku, bekerja sebagai manager di perusahaan ternama Konoha, sedang ibunya Mikoto, seorang guru salah satu SD di kotanya. Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun 7 tahun lalu. Kecelakaan besar yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Itachi terpaksa harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih awal demi bekerja menggantikan ayahnya di perusahaan itu. Untunglah dia diterima karena kedisiplinan dan kejeniusannya dalam bekerja. Hingga hasil jernih payahnya mampu menutupi kebutuhannya dan Sasuke yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Tapi, tidak berlangsung lama. 2 tahun setelah kecelakaan itu, Sasuke, adiknya diketahui menderita kanker otak. Itachi terpaksa menjual rumah orang tua mereka untuk biaya pengobatan Sasuke. Namun, tetap belum menutupinya. Sekarang mereka tinggal di rumah mungil yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua di kawasan perumahan hijau. Itachi terus bekerja hingga diangkat menjadi asisten sekretaris direktur. Berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menikmati guyuran air hangat dari shower yang membasahi tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya berpikir. Merasa tidak berguna karena penyakitnya yang sudah stadium 3. Selalu membuat Itachi cemas dan khawatir padanya tiap kali penyakitnya kambuh. Ingin sekali dia meringankan beban kakaknya, tapi apa daya. Dengan tersenyum, Itachi selalu berkata, 'Asal kau bersamaku, aku bahagia,'.

Selesai berganti pakaian seragam gakuran dan menyiapkan peralatan sekolah, Sasuke segera keluar menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Dimana Itachi menunggu dirinya lengkap dengan pakaian dan tas kerja. Mereka berjalan dan memasuki mobil sport hitam milik Itachi lalu meluncur ke jalan besar Konoha. Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan halaman sekolah Sasuke. Konoha High School. Sekolah internasional yang berlokasi di daerah pinggiran kota dengan bukit hutan di belakangnya. Luas dan asri. Itachi bangga Sasuke bisa masuk sekolah elit ini dengan beasiswa penuh.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah kegiatanmu selesai. Jika aku terlambat, tunggulah. Jangan pulang sendirian." kata Itachi dari balik kemudi pada Sasuke yang berdiri di samping luar mobil.

"Tidak perlu, hari ini aku akan pulang sendiri. Sekalian mampir ke minimarket belanja untuk makan malam," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum, "Bekal dan obatmu sudah kau bawa 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," tambah Itachi, menepuk lengan kiri Sasuke melalui jendela mobil. Kemudian, menyalakan mobilnya melesat menuju tempat kerja.

Sasuke memperhatikan mobil Itachi yang menghilang di balik tikungan dari gerbang masuk sekolah. Menghela nafas, dia mulai berjalan memasuki halaman luas sekolah yang cukup lenggang, hanya ada beberapa murid di sana. Sesampainya di depan kelasnya di lantai 2, Sasuke menggeser pintu masuk.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun," sapa gadis berambut merah muda sebahu ceria, melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Gadis bernama Sakura itu duduk berhadapan dengan dua temannya di bangku belakang, Sai dan Ino.

"Ohayou," balas Sasuke singkat mendudukan diri di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, di sebelah ketiga temannya.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling kelasnya. Kelas 2-A, kelas spesial yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka yang berprestasi dalam berbagai bidang. Kelas yang hanya berisi 30 orang sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai sebulan lalu. Lebih sedikit dibandingkan kelas umum angkatan sama lainnya. Kelas ini masih sepi karena hanya beberapa murid yang datang pagi. Seperti dirinya dan ketiga temannya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika semalam, Sasuke?" tanya Sai, pemuda yang fisiknya agak mirip dengannya. Hanya dibedakan rambutnya yang hitam klimis. Sai mendudukkan diri di bangku depan Sasuke.

"Hn," gumamnya mengangguk.

"Sulit banget, kalo nggak ada Sai, aku pasti nggak bisa ngerjain." keluh Ino, berjalan mendekati mereka bersama Sakura.

"Kau masih tetap bodoh untuk urusan Fisika ya. Padahal kalo soal fasion atau gosip, kau jagonya," seringai ejek tampak di wajah Sakura, mengolok Ino.

"Jidat lebar, aku masih mending daripada kau yang nggak bisa kimia tahu," balas Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Apaa?!"

"Hei sudahlah, akur sedikit kenapa?" desah Sai lelah.

"Pacarmu yang berisik, Sai." kilah Sakura.

"Apa?! Kau yang mulai Jidat lebar!" bela Ino, wajahnya muncul semburat merah.

Sai mendesah berat, wajahnya agak merona karena ucapan Sakura barusan. Benar, Sai pacaran dengan Ino sejak setahun lalu.

"Dasar, ini masih pagi. Jangan ribut!" perintah Sasuke menatap dua gadis itu tajam.

Sakura dan Ino mendegus kesal, memalingkan wajah satu sama lain. Sasuke mendesah, sungguh punya teman wanita berisik seperti mereka sangat merepotkan. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Sai bisa tahan pacaran dengan gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu.

"KYYAAAAAA!"

Perhatian mereka berempat teralihkan dengan teriakan keras dari luar gedung. Tepatnya para murid cewek yang berteriak histeris melihat kedatangan ketiga mobil mewah memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Sasuke mendesah kembali ketika melihat teman-teman sekelasnya—terutama cewek—teriak sambil berlari menuju jendela kelas untuk menengok keluar. Melihat idola sekolah mereka yang baru saja datang dengan tiga mobil itu.

"Yaah, ini dia. Para Prince yang sangat dipuja para cewek sekolah kita 'dah datang," Sai menghela nafas, melihat kelakuan Ino pacarnya yang ikut-ikutan teriak bersama Sakura di dekat jendela.

Mata Onyx Sasuke menangkap dua orang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari mobil Lexus putih di balik jendela kelas. Seorang dari mereka berambut coklat gelap panjang terikat rapi dengan iris mata Lavender keperakan. Dia turun dari sisi mobil bagian kemudi sambil menyelempangkan ransel di pundak. Sedang seorang lagi yang turun dari sisi penumpang, pemuda berambut merah bata beriris Jade, berjalan menuju pemuda itu membawa ransel di tangan. Mereka Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara.

Dari mobil Ferrari merah, turun dua pemuda yang beda tinggi bersamaan. Pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi itu menguap, mengucek mata kuacinya malas. Mengantuk mungkin. Dia membenarkan gakurannya asal. Membuat sebel pemuda berambut coklat jabrik di sebelahnya. Pemuda jabrik itu melempar ransel ke arah wajah si pemuda jangkung yang ditangkap dengan sukses. Duo Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Lalu dari mobil terakhir, mobil Lamborghini Reventon hitam dengan corak orange, muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Dia turun dari kursi kemudi membawa ransel di pundak kanannya. Saat mata Shappirenya melihat para cewek yang mengelilingi mereka berlima, dia tersenyum. Membuat wajah tan bertanda lahir kumis kucing itu semakin tampan. Terkesan gentle dan maskulin. Uzumaki Naruto.

Para gadis yang merupakan fansgirl mereka berteriak histeris meneriakan nama mereka. Menatap kagum dan memuja pada para Prince di sekolah mereka ini. Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat kelima pemuda itu berjalan memasuki gedung. Pemandangan ini memang sudah biasa setiap para Prince itu datang ke sekolah. Sungguh hampir membuat telinganya sakit mendengar mereka berteriak sekeras itu. Apalagi ditambah para Prince yang sekelas dengannya. Menyebalkan harus tergabung dengan murid-murid cewek yang berisik karena berbisik ria.

"Aah, mereka tampan sekali!" ujar Sakura merona.

"Iya, beruntung sekali kita bisa sekelas dengan para Prince yang tampan itu." dukung Ino.

"Ooh, jadi pacarmu ini tidak tampan ya," kata Sai tersinggung.

"Aduh Sai, kau ini. Aku cuma kagum saja, tidak perlu cemburu begitu kenapa?" jawab Ino kesal. Sakura terkikik geli.

"kalian tahu? Mereka itu misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa mereka dan dimana tempat tinggalnya. Apalagi fakta mereka selain murid teladan kaya yang masuk dalam 10 besar. Mereka benar-benar Prince sejati," tambah Ino panjang lebar. Menangkupkan telapak tangan di pipi kirinya.

"Hmm, aku juga sampai heran kamu tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka selain itu, Ino," Sakura berkata.

"Yaah, wajar saja. Misterius tetap misterius. Lebih baik kita tidak berurusan dengan mereka," saran Sai.

Sasuke duduk terdiam. Walau dia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan itu, mau tak mau dia harus mendengarkan mereka karena duduk dekat bangkunya. Sasuke tahu jika kelima murid itu misterius. Ramah, pintar, dan gampang berbaur dengan siapapun, terutama fansgirl mereka. Meski begitu, mereka seakan memberi ruang pembatas antara pribadi mereka dan lingkungan luar.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika kelima pemuda berjulukan Prince itu memasuki ruang kelasnya. Seketika para murid yang berada di dalam kelas menjadi hening menyambut mereka, menatap kagum, memuja, dan berbisik ria. Baik itu lelaki dan perempuan. Sasuke mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mereka datang," bisik Sakura.

"Iya, iya," jawab Ino.

Kedua gadis itu segera duduk ke bangku mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai.

"Haah, dasar." Sai kembali ke bangkunya dekat Ino, membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan.

Kelima Prince itu berjalan ke bangku deretan belakang. Neji dan Gaara duduk sebangku di deretan tengah, sedang Shikamaru dan Kiba duduk di belakang mereka.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masuk paling akhir berjalan ke arahnya. Membuat mata mereka bertemu tak sengaja saat Naruto mendekat. Onyx Sasuke sedikit melebar bertemu pandang dengan Shappire sewarna biru langit cerah milik Naruto. Kontras dengan matanya yang sewarna langit malam. Mata yang indah namun menyiratkan kilat dingin. Naruto mengambil bangku di depannya sebagai tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou, Uchiha," sapa Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri. Menatap Sasuke tersenyum ramah.

"...Hn," balas Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Sasuke memang tidak begitu kenal Naruto selain fakta yang barusan diceritakan ino juga jika idola itu duduk di depannya. Mereka berbicara bila ada perlu, atau sekedar ingin. Lagipula Sasuke termasuk orang yang pendiam. Jarang bergaul.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Tidak adakah balasan selamat pagi untukku?"

Sasuke memandang tajam "Ohayou, Uzumaki,"

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Uchiha. Apa aku ada salah, sampai membuatmu selalu menatapku tajam begitu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke bukannya benci pada idola di depannya. Hanya tidak suka saja, duduk di belakang pemuda yang selalu membuat para cewek histeris.

"Tidak ada..." jawabnya menunduk meraih buku pelajaran dalam tasnya.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke terkejut kecil waktu Naruto meletakkan buku paket Fisika dan buku tulis miliknya di hadapannya. Pemuda pirang itu nyengir kekanakan waktu ditatap balik Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Bisa bantu aku ngerjain PR Fisika?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

"Ada bagian yang nggak kumengerti, jadi aku bertanya padamu," jelas Naruto memangku dagu di tangannya.

"Biasanya kau pandai soal berhitung, Uzumaki?"

"Oh, ayolah. Nggak ada salahnya minta tolong murid teladan peringkat 1, 'kan?" Naruto mendegus kecil, dia memang satu tingkat di bawah Sasuke. "Aku hanya minta diajari." rengeknya.

Sasuke mendesah kembali. Bukannya tadi Naruto terkesan gentle dan maskulin? Tapi kok bisa dia berubah kekanakan begini? Sasuke agak bingung menanggapi sikap Naruto yang tidak gampang ditebak.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang nanti," Naruto tersenyum membujuk Sasuke.

"...Tidak usah, kemarikan bukumu," tolak Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir senang. Segera dia memberikan bukunya pada Sasuke dan memperhatikan soal yang jawabannya dijelaskan Sasuke. Sesekali mata Naruto melirik ekspresi Sasuke yang menunduk rendah menerangkan. Wajah pucat tanpa cela, datar tapi peduli. Tampan dan cantik. Begitulah kesan yang didapatnya. Naruto menyinggungkan senyum. Walau mereka tidak dekat, tapi bila sudah bicara, Naruto merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Seolah sudah lama terjadi.

'Bolehkah aku mengenalmu, Sasuke...?' batin Naruto bertanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke, diam-diam keempat Prince —Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba— memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Memandang heran dan aneh pada Naruto tepatnya. Sebab, pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak pernah bertingkah begitu selama ini.

"Haah, dasar..." desah Neji.

"Kenapa, Neji?" tanya Gaara di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan sih,Naruto itu?" dengus Kiba.

"Mendokusai..."

Mendengar trade-mark Shikamaru di sampingnya, membuat Kiba menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Apa kalian pernah melihat Naruto bertingkah begitu?" ujar Shikamaru menjawab gestur Kiba.

Gaara yang juga heran menggeleng dengan Kiba.

"Naruto biasanya menyelesaikan soal pelajaran apapun dengan mudah dan sempurna. Mengingat dia pintar. Apalagi terus mengulangi pelajaran sama sejak bertahun-tahun lalu," jelas Neji. "Kalian sudah tahu berapa kali kami lulus SMA, 'kan?" tambahnya memandang Gaara dan Kiba bergantian.

Gaara mengangguk, "Maksudmu, Naruto sengaja melakukannya?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Dulu dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik, tapi sekarang, setelah bertemu Uchiha..."

"Dia sengaja menurunkan peringkat dan berpura-pura bodoh," ucap Shikamaru memotong Neji.

"Kenapa?" Kiba bertanya.

"Mungkin Naruto tertarik padanya..." duga Shikamaru.

Kiba terkejut, "Pada Uchiha Sasuke? anak pendiam irit kata itu?"

"Tapi Naruto bilang, dia tidak ingin terikat dulu." Gaara menimpali.

"Tidak ingin terikat bukan berarti tidak akan tertarik 'kan?" kata Shikamaru balik. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Bisa jadi. Lagipula tidak mungkin dia terus sendiri tanpa 'Coppia'. Bisa gawat nanti..." Neji membenarkan.

"Yaah, kita lihat saja nanti..."

Perkataan Shikamaru mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Terdiam, seraya memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berbincang santai dari tempat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang pagar pembatas atap gedung sekolah yang setinggi dada. Menikmati pemandangan bukit hutan hijau yang terletak di belakang sekolahnya. Hutan lebat itu tampak berkabut tipis. Hembusan angin sejuk ditambah suasana yang teduh tanpa sinar matahari, membuat Sasuke betah lama-lama di tempat ini saat jam istirahat.

Sasuke duduk bersila sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas. Mengeluarkan bekal makan siang dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Senyum lembut terbentuk di bibirnya ketika melihat bento yang dibuat Itachi. Memang Itachi selalu menyempatkan diri membuat bekal untuknya. Kakaknya itu tidak mau bila Sasuke makan di luar yang belum tentu menyehatkan. Dasar Brother complex.

Baru saja Sasuke menyupit bentonya, dia mendengar deritan pintu atap yang terbuka. 'Siapa?' tanyanya mengingat tempat ini jarang didatangi orang selain dirinya. Mendongak, Onyxnya menjumpai pemuda pirang yang berdiri menutup pintu menatapnya.

"Kau disini rupanya," ujar Naruto berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku mencarimu. Aku sudah bilang akan mentraktirmu makan, 'kan? Jadi aku belikan makanan," jawab Naruto menunjukkan kantong plastik berisi makanan di tangan kanannya. "Tapi kelihatannya kau sudah bawa bekal," tambahnya agak kecewa.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak usah, 'kan? Uzuma—"

"Naruto.."

Sasuke menatap bingung dengan jawaban tidak nyambung dari Naruto.

"Panggil aku Naruto, Sasuke.." pinta Naruto tersenyum.

"...Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Hmm, terlanjur, deh," kata Naruto mengambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "Baiklah aku makan saja,"

Hening menyelimuti mereka yang mulai menikmati makanan. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin sepoi yang mengiringi kegiatan mereka saat ini.

"Kulihat kau sering datang kemari. Apa kau selalu makan siang di sini, Sasuke?" Naruto memecah keheningan.

"...Hn," jawab Sasuke masih menyantap bentonya.

"Sendiri?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak temanmu?"

"...Aku tidak suka keramaian,"

Memang benar Sasuke pendiam, tapi Naruto tidak menyangka jika Sasuke penyendiri. 'Tidak kesepiankah?' batinnya heran.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto menatap pemuda raven itu lekat. "Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto seraya mengunyah bentonya.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu makan siang mulai besok?" tanya Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke menyerngit, "Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya grogi. "Yah, kau bilang tidak suka keramaian. Jadi mungkin kau akan terganggu bila aku datang ke sini,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak suka keramaian bukan berarti menolak keberadaan orang, Dobe,"

Ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses memunculkan urat kesal di pelipis Naruto.

"Ooi, siapa yang kau panggil Dobe, Teme?" kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Kau," kata Sasuke santai.

"Asal kau tahu. Mana mungkin Dobe bisa jadi peringkat 2, Teme!" kilah Naruto jengkel.

"Keberuntungan mungkin?" Sasuke menyeringai remeh.

Naruto berdesis kesal. Dia menonjok bahu Sasuke pelan. "Sekali kau bilang begitu, aku akan mengelitikmu," ancamnya menyeringai.

"Coba saja, Dobe," balas Sasuke.

Melihat seringaian tantangan dari pemuda bermata Onyx itu, membuat Naruto sebal. Dengan gemas, dia beranjak mendekati Sasuke lalu mengelitik pinggangnya. Sasuke tertawa merasa kegelian.

"Aha-ha-ha-hentikan—Dobe!" pinta Sasuke menahan gerakan tangan pemuda pirang.

"Tidak. Rasakan ini." tolak Naruto makin gencar menyerangnya.

"Ja—ngan! Geli—" Sasuke tertawa meronta kegelian, berusaha lepas dari gelitikan Naruto. Tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat hingga dia terdorong ke belakang jatuh terlentang dengan Naruto di atasnya.

Naruto membisu, memindahkan kedua tangannya yang semula berada di pinggang Sasuke menjadi bertumpu menahan tubuhnya. Memerangkap tubuh Sasuke di bawah yang lebih kecil darinya. Mata Shappire Naruto menatap iris Onyx Sasuke dalam. Terpesona pada warna malam yang menjeratnya seolah menyedotnya dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar. Berlahan, sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut raven Sasuke yang menutupi dahi. Sasuke terdiam membiarkannya. Merasakan perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya jadi nyaman.

"Ne —Sasuke..."

"...Hn?"

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya, berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Biarkan aku berada di sisimu,"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Tercengang mendengar ungkapannya. Saat Naruto mengembalikan posisinya, nampak kilat kesungguhan dari mata Shappirenya. Ditambah gurat ketegasan di wajah berkulit tan si pemuda pirang.

"...Mengapa?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"...Entah," jawab Naruto ambigu.

Sasuke memandang ganjil, tidak mengerti. Naruto tersenyum tipis meresponnya. Diusapnya pipi kiri Sasuke, halus.

"...Aku merasa ingin bersamamu, di sisimu,"

Sasuke tidak bereaksi saat Naruto merendahkan wajahnya, mengecup keningnya lembut. Merasakan sentuhan hangat itu, membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata. Menyembunyikan Onyxnya membisu. Naruto mengakhiri kecupan lamanya. Kembali dia memandang wajah Sasuke, membelai rambutnya. Mengingat setiap inci wajah itu dalam benaknya.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menyentuhnya. Seolah dia tidak mampu menolak kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangan Naruto padanya. Kehangatan yang nyaman. Seakan menawarkan perlindungan untuk dirinya yang rapuh.

"Sasuke..."

Suara baritone yang memanggil namanya, mengalun di telinga Sasuke. Membuka matanya berlahan, hingga bertemu dengan warna langit Naruto yang menghipnotisnya.

"...Biarkan aku di sisimu," kembali Naruto berkata. Menatap Sasuke lekat.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia ragu. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto hingga tiba-tiba berkata begini. Mereka tidak dekat, baru saja saling mengenal saat menjadi teman sekelas di angkatan ini. Namun, entah kenapa ada sepercik gejolak asing yang muncul tiap Sasuke berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Ingin membuktikan rasa itu, Sasuke mengangguk. Menerima permintaan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Gurat bahagia nampak di wajah bertanda lahir kumis kucing miliknya. Segera Naruto merengkuh Sasuke di bawahnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher, menghirup bau mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Wangi mint yang selalu tercium oleh hidungnya tiap kali berdekatan dengan pemuda raven.

Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Merasakan kehangatan yang berlahan memenuhi tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang melindungi.

"...Naruto,"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Menutup mata, Sasuke berkata, "...tetaplah di sisiku,"

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram gakuran Naruto di punggungnya. Erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan dari pemuda yang memeluknya ini. Tubuhnya gemetar, takut. Naruto yang menyadarinya, merengkuhnya lebih erat. Dalam hati bertanya, 'Ada apa, Sasuke?'

"...aku akan selalu di sisimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sai, Ino, dan Sakura mendelik aneh pada pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka sekarang ini. Bagaimana mereka tidak heran? Melihat Naruto, sang Prince yang dipuja oleh para cewek sekolahnya, duduk sebangku bersama Sasuke yang tidak dekat dengannya selama ini. Mereka berdua hanya bicara bila perlu, atau ingin. Tapi jarang sekali. Namun, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba hal ini bisa terjadi? Ditambah melihat ekspresi mereka berdua yang berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto yang nyengir sambil mengobrol dengan Sasuke yang membalas tersenyum. Heeh, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi sering senyum begini?

"Sai, kenapa Sasuke bisa duduk sebangku sama Naruto? Padahal mereka pisah tempat duduk 'kan?" bisik Ino pada Sai yang duduk di depannya.

Sai mengedikkan bahu, "Entah, tahu-tahu Naruto pindah duduk dengan Sasuke setelah masuk kelas, tuh."

"Hu'um, aneh.." dukung Sakura.

Ketika Ino akan membuka mulutnya bertanya lagi, terhenti saat matanya melihat keempat Prince lainnya berjalan mendekat ke bangku Naruto dan Sasuke. Sai dan Sakura pun memandang mereka tanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan obrolannya–walau Naruto yang banyak omong dan Sasuke yang balas 'Hn'— saat Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Hey, boleh bergabung?" tanya Neji mewakili mereka.

"He? Kenapa harus bertanya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Yah, itu karena..." Neji melirik Sasuke salah tingkah.

Sasuke yang dilirik menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang dibalas tersenyum.

"...Boleh, lain kali jangan bertanya lagi." kata Sasuke pada Neji.

"Hahaha...benar juga kenapa kau harus bertanya tadi, Neji? kayak kita ini orang lain aja. Kita 'kan teman sekelas. Iya, kan?" tawa Kiba mengolok memandang Sasuke.

Neji mendengus. Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Ah, tapi kita belum kenalan secara pribadi. Meski sudah jadi teman sekelas sejak sebulan lalu," ujar Gaara. "Kenalkan, aku Sabaku Gaara." lanjutnya menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Padahal tanpa kenalan, dia udah tahu nama kita. Uugh.." ucap Shikamaru yang langsung disikut perutnya oleh Kiba.

"Kau menyebalkan," mengkal Kiba, "Aku Inuzuka Kiba, lalu nanas ini Nara Shikamaru," lanjutnya mengenalkan diri seraya menunjuk Shikamaru di belakangnya dengan jempol.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji," Neji tersenyum ramah.

"Jangan kaget, Teme. Mereka semua pacaran," bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke yang membelalak seketika.

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba merona salah tingkah mendengar bisikan Naruto tadi.

"Kau mulut ember, Naruto," ejek Neji. Naruto nyengir tak bersalah.

"Maaf Sasuke. mungkin kau agak..."

"Tidak apa," ucap Sasuke memotong Gaara.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. "Aku juga sama, mungkin..." wajah Sasuke memerah tipis mengakuinya.

Mata keempat Prince membulat mendengar pengakuan barusan. Langsung saja mereka menatap Naruto tajam. Membuat si empunya kaget, salah tingkah.

"Sejak kapan Naruto?" tuntut Kiba.

"Ehehe...tadi," Naruto menggaruk kepala grogi.

"Kau tahu, kau sudah meracuni Sasuke...," ucap Gaara bersidekap.

"Haah?"

"Dengar Sasuke. Kau harus hati-hati pada Naruto," bisik Shikamaru berpindah di depan Sasuke. "Dia itu mesum,"

"O-oi, Shika!" Naruto panik.

"Benar. Harusnya aku beritahu kau dulu sebelum jadi begini, telat deh," desah Neji.

"Hey, bukan Sasu—"

"Iya sih, tadi setelah 'nembak' aku, dia mencium keningku bahkan memelukku," aku Sasuke, wajah merona tipis.

"APAA?!" teriak Gaara dan Kiba kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Naruto?!" tuntut Kiba.

"Sasuke itu berbeda, tahu!" desak Gaara ikut-ikutan. "Kau pikir dia sama dengan kita?"

'Sama? Jangan-jangan..' Sasuke tercengang.

"Eeh, tapi dia menerimanya kok," elak Naruto panik.

"Tapi bukan langsung menyerangnya juga," kata Neji mendukung Gaara.

'Menyerang?' wajah Sasuke makin memerah malu.

"Menerima bukan berarti bisa langsung kau serang Naruto," Shikamaru menimpali.

"Kok kalian malah mendesakku, sih?! Aku melakukannya Sasuke terima saja," Naruto membela diri.

'Terima?' wajah Sasuke merah padam.

"Ooh, berarti kau berniat melakukan lebih dari itu, ya?" tebak Shikamaru menyeringai tipis. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah panik.

"Apa maksud—HAAH?!" Kiba menoleh pada Naruto nyalang. "Naruto,kau..."

"Kau harus jelaskan ini!"Gaara mendesis marah.

"HIIEEE! TOLONG AKU, SASUKEE!" teriak Naruto beranjak lari dari kejaran Gaara dan Kiba.

Para murid dalam kelas yang sama, memandang aneh sekaligus takjub dengan kelakuan Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba yang saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi ruangan kelas. Biasanya para Prince tidak pernah berlaku kekanakan begini, tapi kenapa sekarang bisa terjadi? Memang ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang bergabung dengan mereka? Mereka bahkan melihat Shikamaru dan Neji menghela nafas berat, dan Sasuke yang menunduk sambil merona tipis. Heeh, Sasuke merona?

Bel jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi, membuat Naruto terselamatkan dari kejaran maut Gaara dan Kiba. Para murid kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing termasuk para Prince untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Haah, mati aku..." keluh Naruto membungkuk meletakkan dahinya di meja. Walau dia terbebas dari kejaran Gaara dan Kiba tadi, tapi tetap saja kedua kawannya itu akan menuntut kejelasannya saat pulang.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak diketahuinya selama ini, membuatnya merasa ingin tambah dekat dengan si pemuda pirang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantuku, Teme?" tanya Naruto menoleh tanpa mengubah posisinya

"Biar, agar kau tidak macam-macam padaku nanti, Dobe,"

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto sebel. Ingin sekali dia membalasnya, tapi urung karena melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum geli. Shappire-nya menatap teduh pemuda raven di hadapannya seraya meraih tangan kanan Sasuke. Mengecup punggung tangan pucat itu lembut. Onyx Sasuke membola, tidak sanggup bereaksi.

"Nanti kuantar pulang, ok?" kata Naruto tersenyum mengakhiri kecupan tanpa memindahkan posisinya.

Sasuke terpana menatap Naruto sekarang. Dia merasa hangat dengan perlakuan Naruto barusan. Terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk menerima ajakan Naruto yang mampu memunculkan cengiran senang di wajah berkulit tan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang masih kurang?"

"Tidak, sudah semua,"

Sore setelah jam pulang sekolah, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di minimarket, berbelanja untuk bahan makan malam Sasuke. Setelah selesai, Naruto membantu Sasuke membawa kantong berisi bahan makanan yang lumayan banyak itu lalu memasukkannya di kursi penumpang bagian belakang mobilnya. Kalau saja dia tak mengajaknya pulang bersama, Sasuke pasti akan membawa barang sebanyak itu pulang berjalan kaki sendirian. Pasti berat, 'kan? Lagipula dia bisa sekalian kabur dari tuntutan Gaara dan Kiba.

"Kau selalu pulang sendiri begini?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Terkadang saja, aku selalu dijemput nii-san jika dia tidak sibuk,"

Naruto mengangguk, dia memang sering melihat Sasuke diantar jemput oleh pria muda dengan mobil hitam. Ternyata kakaknya, toh. Menyalakan mobil, Naruto melajukan mobil mewah berkecepatan sedang di jalan besar kota semi modern itu. Mengantar Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kalau kau, kau sering pulang dengan mereka berempat?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Hmm, karena kami tinggal serumah," jawab Naruto masih terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Sasuke terkejut kecil, "Serumah?"

"Kami berlima bersaudara, jadi kami tinggal serumah. Lain kali akan kuajak kau berkunjung ke rumah kami," jelas Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak mirip,"

"Tentu saja karena kami tidak punya hubungan darah. Kelima orang tua kami saling dekat dulu. Jadi, sudah seperti saudara,"

"Lalu, keluarga?"

"Hmm, keluarga kami sudah lama meninggal, kecuali kakakku, Kyuubi."

Sasuke paham, jadi itu sebabnya mereka tinggal serumah.

"Kalau kau Sasuke, bagaimana keluargamu?"

"...Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, jadi aku tinggal dengan nii-san sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aah, dari sini belok ke kanan gang itu." kata Sasuke menunjuk jalan rumahnya.

Naruto mengikuti instruksi Sasuke. Dia menghentikan mobilnya ketika sampai di rumah mungil dengan mobil hitam yang terparkir di depannya. Naruto turun membawa sebagian belanjaan Sasuke bersama Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke seraya membuka pintu masuk dalam rumah.

"Okaeri," sambut suara berat nan lembut. Itachi berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Ooh, kau bawa teman Sasuke?" tanyanya melihat Naruto.

"Kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Teman sekelas Sasuke," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mengenalkan diri.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke," balas Itachi menjabat tangan Naruto. "Masuklah, anggaplah rumah sendiri,"

"Aa, aku langsung pulang saja," tolak Naruto halus.

"Jangan begitu, sekalian ikut makan malam dengan kami. Jarang Sasuke membawa temannya ke rumah," Itachi membujuk.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang dibalas mengangguk, "Baiklah, maaf mengganggu,"

"Tidak apa. Tunggulah di kamar dengan Sasuke. jika makan malam sudah siap, aku akan memanggil kalian," ujar Itachi seraya membawa kantong belanjaan menuju dapur.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari sana. Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Naruto memandang sekeliling. Kamar bercat putih itu tidak luas dan tidak sempit. Tapi nyaman dengan tambahan perabotan dan tempat belajar di samping ranjang. Lemari di sisi kamar berisi buku yang tertata rapi berjajar dengan lemari pakaian. Di sisi lain ada pintu yang menghubungkan ke kamar mandi dalam kamar. Ketika berjalan mendekat ke jendela, tampak pemandangan tanah hijau lapang diselingi ilalang dan pepohonan.

"Rumahmu nyaman, Teme." puji Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya melepas jas gakurannya hingga hanya memakai kemeja dalaman putih.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku dan kau bisa tinggal berdua begini," kata Naruto menyengir.

"Masih terlalu cepat, Dobe," Sasuke merona langsung menginjak sebelah kaki Naruto. Membuat empunya meringis.

"Ehehe, nggak ada salahnya 'kan?" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membawa tubuhnya menempel padanya. Dia melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Sasuke sambil bersandar di bingkai jendela kamar. "Aku memang ingin." lanjutnya tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau pikir semudah itu apa?" Sasuke mengelak malu. "Kau bahkan belum tahu perasaanmu sendiri padaku,"

Naruto terdiam, sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya. Memandang dalam Onyx Sasuke yang mampu melelehkan hatinya. Onyx malam yang sangat disukainya. Naruto mengerti. Dia harus menjelaskan perasaannya agar diterima Sasuke seutuhnya. Jika tidak, Sasuke akan pergi tanpa melepas jeratan di hatinya.

Sasuke menatap Shappire pemuda yang menempel padanya, berusaha mengartikan tatapan mata itu. Dia bisa melihat kilat teduh dan lembut memetanya di sana. Membuat wajahnya tanpa sadar memerah tipis.

"Aku sangat menginginkan keberadaanmu di sisiku, Sasuke. Aku belum bisa mengatakan ini cinta, tapi aku tidak ingin jika kau pergi dariku." Naruto menatap lurus Sasuke. "Kau membuatku nyaman dan hangat. Kau membuatku membutuhkanmu," tambahnya menyentuhkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke.

Nafas hangat Naruto mengenai wajah Sasuke. Membuat wajahnya makin memerah. Mereka bisa merasakan debaran Jantung yang cepat masing-masing. Karena posisi tubuh mereka yang saling menempel.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Sasuke memejamkan mata saat Naruto mulai menempelkan bibir mereka. Menciumnya lembut. Dia membuka mulutnya saat benda kenyal hangat yang merupakan lidah Naruto menyapu bibirnya. Meminta ijin masuk. Membiarkan Naruto menikmati bibirnya, menjelajah isi mulutnya. Sebelah tangan Naruto meraih tengkuk leher Sasuke dan menariknya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuat Sasuke mengerang membalasnya seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto melepas ciuman dalam itu. Membiarkan Sasuke bernafas sejenak sebelum menguncinya kembali dalam ciuman singkat. Hanya menempelkan belah bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, menyalurkan perasaannnya. Naruto menyandarkan keningnya di dahi Sasuke yang masih sama-sama memejamkan mata terenggah.

"Apa jawabanmu...Sasuke?" tanya Naruto membuka mata, menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka mata berlahan. Langsung beradu pandang dengan mata Naruto. Mata Onyxnya berkabut tipis akibat kegiatan mereka tadi. Sasuke membisu sejenak menormalkan nafasnya.

"...Hn, aku menyukaimu," jawab Sasuke mencium Naruto singkat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia memeluk Sasuke erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, menciumnya. Menyesap aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan mata kembali. Menikmati kehangatan dan aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto yang mengalir padanya seraya membalas pelukannya.

'Naruto...maaf... tetaplah bersamaku hingga aku sanggup menceritakan kondisiku padamu.' pinta Sasuke dalam hati.

'Biarkan aku menjagamu Sasuke... sampai aku sanggup menceritakan semuanya padamu,' batin Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

++++++++++Tsuzuku++++++++++

.

.

.

.

Ehehehe ini fic terinspirasi dari twiligt, tap beda dikit...^^

Gomen jika fic ini ada salah n kekurangan, maklum fic pertama dariku =.=a

Yak, mohon kritik n reviewnya... biar aku tahu di mana letak kesalahanq...

Arigato mina o.^*

REVIEW!

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yak!** Ini lanjutannya... ^^

.

.

**Coppia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Drama

BL, Shounen ai, Supernatural, OOC, Gaje, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Happy Reading!

.

.

'mind'

"talk"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa sesuai dengan seleramu, Naruto?"

"...Hm, enak. Arigato,"

Jawaban Naruto membuat Itachi tersenyum lega. Senang karena masakannya sesuai dengan lidah orang lain. Kini Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke duduk di ruang makan dalam kediaman Uchiha yang bersatu dengan dapur. Menikmati makan malam yang dihidang Itachi untuk mereka bertiga. Ketika selesai, Itachi mengobrol dengan Naruto. Agaknya penasaran dengan teman Sasuke ini.

"Kau tinggal dimana, Naruto?" tanya Itachi kembali.

"Aku tinggal di pinggir kota Konoha, jauh dari sini." jawab Naruto setelah menelan makanan.

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya, "Sejauh apa?"

"Hm, mungkin hampir setengah kota jalannya," kata Naruto berpikir.

"Jauh sekali, tinggal sendiri?" Itachi menimpali.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama saudara-saudaraku di sana,"

"Kenapa Nii-san tanya kalau Naruto tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sasuke heran menatap Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum memandang adiknya, "Kulihat dari tingkah lakunya, Naruto itu tipe yang tinggal sendiri."

Sasuke memandang Naruto tanya.

"Aku memang pernah tinggal sendiri. Tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu," Naruto tersenyum menanggapi. "Tak kusangka Itachi-san peka sekali,"

"Aku tidak tahu itu,"

"Kau masih belum tahu dunia luar, Ototou," Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka, "Yah, aku memang belum tahu. Tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

"Kau memang masih kecil bagiku," Itachi terkekeh.

"Nii-san Baka," cibir Sasuke tidak suka, tapi dia tidak menolak perlakuan Itachi padanya.

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat interaksi kakak beradik di hadapannya. Mengingatkannya pada Kyuubi dan keempat kawannya –Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba- yang mungkin menunggunya di rumah sekarang. Apalagi dia bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Membuatnya menjadi gemas. Naruto melihat jam dinding berwarna merah marun yang menempel di sisi ruangan. Pukul 7 malam.

'Sudah malam. Sebentar lagi waktunya berburu.' batinnya mendengus kesal.

"Sumimasen, aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. "Arigatou telah mengajakku makan malam,"

"Ah, cepat sekali." kata Itachi saat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu malam. "Baiklah, mampirlah lagi lain waktu. Sasuke, antarkan Naruto ke depan pintu ya,"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah di ambang pintu ruangan. Setelah berpamitan, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu rumah dipandu Sasuke di depannya. Sasuke mengantar Naruto hingga di depan mobil mewah milik pemuda pirang itu.

"Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "...Hm, ada," jawabnya menyeringai jahil.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Naruto terkekeh geli. Tak disangka Sasuke polos juga. Tampangnya yang tidak mengerti sungguh terlihat manis. Beruntung dia pacaran dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Ini," kata Naruto menyeringai menunjuk bibirnya dengan jarinya.

Sasuke memandang heran tidak paham. Sedetik kemudian dia membulatkan matanya. Merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Dobe mesum. Ini jalanan tahu!" sanggah Sasuke merona. Ternyata benar kata Shikamaru kalau orang di hadapannya ini mesum.

"Ooh, ayolah. Tidak masalah bagi orang pacaran seperti kita, 'kan?" Naruto mendengus.

"I-iya, tapi..."

Sasuke terdiam. Mata Onyxnya melirik pintu rumah yang tertutup tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sebenarnya dia mau saja, tapi sekarang ini mereka ada di depan rumahnya. Yang artinya, Itachi bisa memergoki mereka berciuman jika keluar rumah nanti. Memang hubungan sejenis itu sudah dipandang wajar bagi sebagian masyarakat Konoha. Tapi Sasuke belum siap bila harus mengakui orientasi seksualnya yang melenceng jauh dari bayangannya sendiri. Dia takut jika Itachi tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, hanya sebentar." bujuk Naruto. Memegang sebelah pipi Sasuke mengusapnya mesra.

Sasuke mendesah, tidak bisa menolak perlakuan itu. sentuhan Naruto yang hangat memang berhasil membujuknya. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat menatap pemuda beriris Shappire itu.

"...Baiklah," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto menyengir. Dengan antusias, dia menarik tubuh yang tingginya sedikit rendah untuk menempel padanya. Naruto merendahkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir ranum si pemuda raven. Melumatnya lembut. Sasuke memejamkan mata membalas ciumannya. Mencengkram lengan gakuran pemuda yang memeluknya kini. Merasa puas, Naruto melepas bibir Sasuke berganti mencium pipi pucatnya singkat.

"Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Kita berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, okay?" ujar Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Hn,"

Naruto melepas pelukannya setelah mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir Sasuke kembali. Sasuke mencibir merona, bergumam 'Dobe mesum' yang dibalas cengiran lebar Naruto. Naruto memasuki mobilnya, melajukannya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Uchiha hingga menghilang di tikungan deretan perumahan itu. Sasuke memasuki rumah ketika mobil Naruto tak tampak lagi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada bayangan yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Dia melihat dari atap salah satu rumah di deretan perumahan itu. Dia menyeringai serambi menjilat bibir bawahnya. Memandang intimidasi pada mobil hitam bercorak orange yang melaju kencang menuju jalanan kota.

.

.

.

**Coppia**

**Story b****y Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Pagi datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan Sasuke. Membuatnya harus bangun dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa jam. Semalam dia tidur larut karena harus membantu Itachi membereskan ruang kerjanya. Ditambah tugas dari sekolah yang belum selesai dikerjakannya dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Sungguh melelahkan. Itachi sebenarnya sudah menolak, tapi terpaksa menerima bantuan Sasuke karena banyaknya barang yang harus dia bereskan.

Sasuke mengerang seraya menutupi matanya dari silau matahari yang memasuki kamarnya. Dia melirik jam weker yang terpasang manis di atas meja kecil sebelah ranjang. Jam 6 pagi. Mendesah menahan rasa kantuk, Sasuke meringsut turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah selesai dan berganti gakuran, dia keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Dimana Itachi sedang menata sarapan yang dimasaknya di meja makan. Dilihatnya, Itachi memasak sup daging dan tempura serta salad sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Ohayou, ototou..." sapa Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan.

"Hn, ohayou.." sapa Sasuke mendudukan diri di depan jatah sarapannya yang disiapkan Itachi.

Sasuke memandang menu sarapan itu dengan lapar. Hampir saja tangannya mengambil garpu untuk menusuk tempura jika saja tangan Itachi tidak menggetoknya.

"Sabar sebentar. Aku hampir selesai," Itachi tersenyum geli serambi berjalan kearah kulkas.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sebel. "Aku tidak suka jus jeruk, Nii-san," katanya melihat Itachi mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dari kulkas dan dua gelas bening dari rak peralatan makan.

"Kau tidak bosan minum jus tomat terus?" ujar Itachi menuangkan jus ke dalam dua gelas.

"Tidak," ketus Sasuke.

Itachi tetap meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk itu di hadapan Sasuke tanpa memedulikan gerutuannya. Lalu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sasuke, "Ayo makan,"

Sasuke mendengus. Setelah mengucapkan salam bersamaan, barulah mereka berdua memulai menyantap makanan.

"Aku akan berangkat dan pulang bersama Naruto nanti. Jadi, Nii-san tidak perlu mengantarku," tutur Sasuke disela-sela melahap makanannya.

Itachi tercenung. Mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke. "Naruto datang kemari?"

"Hn, dia menjemputku nanti."

"..., begitu," Itachi membisu sebelum tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah dewasa ternyata,"

Sasuke mengernyit heran, memandang kakaknya tanya. Itachi hanya menggeleng kepala berlahan sebelum membelalakan mata terkejut.

"..Sa-Sasuke..."

Merasakan basah di bawah hidungnya, Sasuke lantas menunduk. Cairan hangat mengalir dari hidungnya, menyebabkan tetesannya jatuh mengotori telapak meja makan yang semula berwarna putih bersih. Darah. Onyxnya membulat seraya berusaha menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan. Itachi bergerak cepat mengambil tisu di depannya dan berpindah ke sebelah Sasuke. Menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke berganti menyekanya dengan tisu. Seketika, tisu itu menjadi merah terlumur darah.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?!" tanya Itachi khawatir. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan darah dari hidung Sasuke yang tak juga berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya mengarah ke tangan Itachi yang masih bekerja. Berlahan pandangannya mengabur dan tidak fokus. Merasakan kepalanya pusing berubah menjadi sakit seperti tertusuk. Sebelah tangannya terulur mencengkram sisi kepalanya kuat. Mulutnya mengerang lirih.

"Sasukee!" teriak Itachi panik, menahan Sasuke yang terhuyung ke arahnya. Hingga membuatnya duduk di lantai menopang tubuh Sasuke dalam dekapan.

"Aah—AARRGGH!" erang Sasuke menutup mata erat.

"Sasuke! SASUKE! BERTAHANLAH!" Itachi menguncang tubuh Sasuke, tapi hanya erangan yang terdengar.

Dalam dekapannya, tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Wajahnya berkeringat deras. Alisnya mengkerut menahan rasa sakit. Ekspresi wajah yang menderita itu tertangkap di mata Itachi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Itachi bergerak menyangga tubuh Sasuke bermaksud menggendongnya. Namun tangan Sasuke mencengkram bajunya.

"Ti-dak—usah. Aku—ti-dak-apa—" ucap Sasuke terbata lirih menahan rasa sakit. Nafasnya tercekat hingga sulit rasanya mengucapkan satu kalimat pendek.

"Jangan me..!"

"A-ku-ba—ik. Ambil—kan saja—obatnya..." Sasuke terenggah memotong teriakkan Itachi cepat. Tangganya mencengkram baju Itachi lebih kuat untuk meyakinkannya.

Pria muda itu menatap adik semata wayangnya cemas. Giginya bergemelatuk. Sungguh dia sangat membenci keadaan ini. Dengan terpaksa, dia menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Disandarkannya tubuh Sasuke ke kaki meja. Sementara dia bergerak cepat menuju kamar Sasuke. Beruntung kamar Sasuke hanya terpisah dua ruangan dari ruang makan, jadi tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengambil obat yang tersimpan di ransel Sasuke. Setelah mendapatkan obatnya, Itachi segera berlari keluar menuju ruang makan. Menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan obatnya untuk diminum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tampaknya obat itu menunjukkan khasiatnya. Tubuh Sasuke berlahan merileks. Wajahnya mengendur tidak lagi menahan sakit. Nafasnya normal kembali. Membuat Itachi menghela nafas lega dan tenang, tapi belum cukup menghilangkan rasa cemas di matanya.

"...Aku baik-baik saja...Nii-san," ujar Sasuke lirih, masih lemas selepas dari kambuhnya. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum menenangkan pria muda di hadapannya.

"...Hari ini kau di rumah saja. Akan kubuatkan ijin absen nanti," balas Itachi membelai helai raven Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng. "...Tidak Nii-san. Ada tugas yang harus kukumpulkan hari ini. Aku tidak mau absen..."

Itachi mendesah berat. Jika sudah begini, dia tidak bisa membantah Sasuke. bisa gawat jika Sasuke kambuh lagi. "...Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa,"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dia berdiri dibantu Itachi untuk duduk kembali di kursi. Mulutnya terasa pahit, jadi Sasuke memilih memakan salad daripada meneruskan sarapannya tadi. Baru saja dia melahap saladnya, bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Itachi bergegas keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghampiri pintu masuk. Menyambut tamu yang datang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka.

"Ohayou Itachi-san," sapa Naruto tersenyum lebar. Pemuda pirang lengkap dengan gakurannya itu berdiri di hadapan Itachi yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Ah, ohayou, Naruto. Masuklah.." balas Itachi terkejut kecil. Baru ingat jika hari ini Naruto datang untuk menjemput Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Di luar saja. Aku datang untuk mengajak Sasuke berangkat bersama," kata Naruto menjelaskan alasannya.

"Ya, Sasuke sudah bilang padaku. Tunggu seben..."

"Aku sudah selesai Nii-san. Aku akan berangkat sekarang," potong Sasuke yang sudah berjalan di belakangnya menuju mereka. Sasuke telah siap berangkat sambil membawa ransel di tangan.

Itachi mengangguk pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto, "Baiklah, hati-hati."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menuju mobil Naruto yang terparkir di jalan depan rumah. Itachi mengikuti mereka dari belakang sampai Sasuke masuk dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat," ucap Naruto membungkuk singkat berpamitan pada Itachi.

"Naruto, tolong jaga adikku," pinta Itachi menatap lurus Shappire Naruto.

Naruto terdiam merasakan atmosfer berat di sekeliling Itachi. Mata Onyx pria muda itu memandangnya serius berkilat memohon. 'Ada apa?' pikirnya.

Tersenyum, Naruto berkata, "Aku berjanji,"

Naruto memasuki mobilnya di bagian kemudi. Dia melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalan perumahan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih termangu menatapnya. Barulah setelah mobil Naruto tak tampak lagi, Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah. Bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

Hening mengisi dalam mobil Naruto dimana kedua pemuda itu duduk bersebelahan menuju sekolah mereka. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menatap ke depan dari sudut matanya. Dilihatnya, wajah si pemuda raven yang nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apalagi dia mencium bau darah samar-samar. Menaikkan alisnya heran, Naruto memindahkan sebelah tangannya yang semula memegang kemudi untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Sasuke dengan punggung tangan. Panas.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan sentuhan itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban tanpa bicara.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat..."

"Aku tidak apa, hanya agak pusing..." ujar Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari pipinya.

"Harusnya tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu jika kau sakit," kata Naruto. Matanya menyorotkan kecemasan.

"Aku tidak sakit, Naruto. Hanya lelah saja..."

Naruto memandang tanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Semalam aku tidur larut karena membantu Nii-san membereskan ruang kerjanya. Jadi aku agak ngantuk," jelas Sasuke separuh bohong. Menjawab gestur yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya.

"Dasar, lain kali jangan tidur larut bila tidak kuat bergadang. Bisa kacau kau nanti, Teme." Naruto menyeringai ejek.

"Hn, terima kasih atas kepedulianmu Dobe," balas Sasuke sarkatis sambil memandangnya tajam.

Naruto tertawa renyah. Tangannya mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas yang membuatnya harus menerima death glare dari pemuda raven. Sayangnya, itu tidak akan mempan untuk pemuda bertanda lahir kumis kucing itu.

"Sabarlah sebentar. Setelah sampai di kelas nanti kau bisa tidur sepuasnya,"

"Tidak, terima kasih." ketus Sasuke memilih menatap jalanan dari balik jendela mobil. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, namanya sebagai murid teladan peringkat 1 bisa tercoreng. Lebih parah lagi, dia bisa jadi bahan ejekan teman sekelasnya. Mana mau dia.

Naruto tersenyum menggoda, "Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mengantuk, aku dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan bahuku padamu,"

Seketika, Naruto meringis menerima jitakan sayang dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di dalam kelas 2-A, Keempat Prince duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja. Mereka belajar bersama –kecuali Shikamaru yang menenggelamkan kepalanya tidur— tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan teman-teman sekelas yang menatap kagum mereka. Bahkan para fangirl dari luar kelas berdatangan untuk melihat idolanya yang berkumpul di sana. Membuat Kiba mendengus jengkel terganggu. Kiba melirik jam dinding di tengah ruangan. 10 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Naruto kemana, sih?," desah Kiba.

"Hh...Dia pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Katanya mau berangkat bersama," Shikamaru menguap malas.

"Dasar agresif. Para murid bisa mati penasaran jika melihat dua orang yang tidak dekat itu jalan bersama," dengus Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Hm, bukankah itu bagus? Akhirnya Naruto bisa memiliki 'Coppia'," kata Gaara menatap Neji.

"Ya, lagipula Sasuke baik walau agak pendiam. Cocok untuk Naruto," dukung Kiba.

"Semoga..."

Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Kiba dan Gaara menatapnya heran. Neji pun mengangkat wajahnya memandang Shikamaru tanya. Shikamaru tidak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan dagu ke arah sejumlah murid yang bergerombol di satu bangku. Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba mengikuti arahnya.

"Hey, lihat. Kasus itu terjadi lagi..." kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kasus hewan liar dan buas menyerang penduduk?" tanya yang lain.

"Iya, baca saja ini," menunjukkan artikel koran yang dibawanya. "Semalam kembali ditemukan korban tewas dengan tubuh terkoyak. Kali ini korbannya adalah seorang pria dan wanita muda. Keadaannya sama seperti kasus sebelumnya, jelas ini ulah binatang buas. Dihimbau agar warga tidak keluar malam hari."

"Iih, mengerikan..." ujar seorang murid cewek yang ikut bergabung.

"Keadaan kota makin gawat..."

"Kalau begini, kita tidak bisa bebas keluar dong,"

"Hm, aku tidak mau jadi korbannya.."

"Siapa pun pasti tidak mau, tahu,"

"Benar..."

Keempat Prince yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka terdiam.

"Kalian tahu jika 'mereka' sudah mulai bergerak, 'kan?," ujar Shikamaru bersidekap menatap serius saudaranya. Seolah rasa malas dan kantuknya yang biasanya muncul di wajahnya menghilang entah kemana.

Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dari hasil buruan kita semalam, 'mereka' menyerang orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan pasif dengan kita," lanjut Shikamaru melirik Neji.

Gaara tercengang, "Tidak mungkin...jangan-jangan para murid di sini..."

Neji mengangguk membenarkan Shikamaru, "Memang belum pasti, tapi ada kemungkinan bisa terjadi..."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak apa-apa selama Naruto di sampingnya." tambah Neji.

"Tapi tetap saja. Selama Sasuke tidak tahu dia terlibat dengan apa, kita tidak bisa melindunginya secara sempurna," pikir Shikamaru. "Meski dia terikat dengan Naruto, dia harus jadi 'Coppia' yang sesungguhnya,"

"Intinya, kita harus memberitahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya secepatnya..." Gaara berujar.

"Dan siapa kita sesungguhnya..." timpal Neji.

Tepat setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir, terdengar teriakkan para murid dari luar gedung. Membuat Keempat Prince kaget. Dari balik jendela, terlihat para murid berkumpul di halaman depan gedung. Kebanyakan para murid cewek yang sudah menanti kedatangan orang yang duduk di balik kemudi mobil itu. Prince terakhir yang datang hampir terlambat. Tidak seperti biasanya yang datang bersama keempat Prince yang lain.

"Kelihatannya yang dibicarakan sudah datang," gumam Shikamaru melihat malas para murid di kelasnya –terutama mirid cewek—yang berkumpul di jendela melihat keluar.

"Ya, itu mereka..." tunjuk Kiba ke arah jendela, tepatnya ke mobil mewah hitam corak gores orange yang berhenti di lapangan parkir.

Naruto turun dari mobil bagian kemudi sambil membawa ransel di bahu kanan. Dia berjalan memutar menuju bagian penumpang di sisi mobilnya. Lalu membukanya. Para murid memandang heran. Kenapa Naruto membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang? Bukannya dia selalu berangkat sendirian? Atau...

Pertanyaan mereka terjawab dengan keluarnya seorang pemuda bersurai raven dari pintu mobil itu. Pemuda yang merupakan murid teladan peringkat 1 sekelas dengan Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Para murid langsung berteriak histeris. Memandang kaget dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berangkat dengan Naruto? Bukannya selama ini mereka tidak pernah terlihat bersama?

Dua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menuju gedung kelas mereka berada. Seketika para murid menyingkir, memberi jalan untuk mereka.

"...Kita menarik perhatian," bisik Sasuke risih dipandang tajam para murid.

"Hm? Tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah berangkat bersamaku selain saudaraku." jawab Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hh, kau tahu. Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, Dobe," desah Sasuke.

"Menjadi murid teladan pun sudah jadi pusat perhatian, Teme," kata Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menerima tatapan tajam dari mereka, Dobe,"

"Tak usah pedulikan. Ayo, kita masuk,"

Setelah masuk dalam gedung dan sampai di kelas, mereka tetap menerima pandangan tajam dari para murid sekelas. Tepatnya, pandangan tajam mereka dilayangkan pada Sasuke. Bahkan Sai, Ino, dan Sakura pun ikut-ikutan. Membuat empunya mendengus kesal. Naruto menarik lengannya, mengajaknya menuju bangku belakang tempat mereka duduk. Di sana sudah ada keempat saudaranya yang menunggu. Bel masuk berbunyi tepat ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di bangkunya.

"Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke..." sapa Gaara yang duduk bersama Neji di sebelahnya.

"Ohayou," balas Naruto, sedang Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Lama sedikit saja, kalian sudah telat tadi," kata Kiba yang duduk bersama Shikamaru.

"Mau gimana lagi, aku sudah janji berangkat bersama Sasuke," Naruto mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke yang sudah duduk duluan.

"Lain kali, jemputlah Sasuke lebih pagi. Kasihan Sasuke harus berangkat siang karenamu," Neji berucap.

Naruto nyengir innocent, "Hehe.."

Shikamaru mendengus. Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran jam pertama dari tasnya. Menyerngit heran ketika mengendus bau darah samar-samar. Shikamaru memincingkan mata saat memperhatikan wajah pemuda raven yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Sasuke, kau sakit?" tanya Shikamaru. Membuat ketiga saudaranya –Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba— kaget dan langsung menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, "Tidak..." ucapnya menggeleng.

Gaara memperhatikan Sasuke lebih teliti, "Wajahmu pucat..."

"...Hanya lelah saja" jawab Sasuke.

"Semalam dia tidur larut karena membantu kakaknya. Katanya sih, dia agak pusing dan mengantuk," jelas Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Ooh, kalau begitu istirahat saja, Sasuke." timpal Kiba.

"Kalau perlu pergilah ke UKS. Kami akan memintakan ijin untukmu," saran Neji tersenyum. Gaara mengangguk mendukung.

Sasuke membisu. Termangu dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan mereka. Padahal mereka baru saja berteman secara resmi kemarin, tapi mereka perhatian sekali padanya. Seolah sudah kenal lama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji heran.

Sasuke menggeleng tersenyum tipis. "Emm, tidak apa..."

Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas, menghentikan aktivitas para murid yang mengobrol. Para murid kembali ke bangkunya bersiap mengikuti pelajaran. Begitu pula mereka berenam. Mereka membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan.

"Hari ini kau bawa bekal?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Makan di atap lagi?"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, akan kutemani,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanya, "Kau bawa bekal?"

"Hn," angguk Naruto nyengir. Mengikuti trade mark Sasuke.

"Dobe..." gumam Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masak sendiri?"

"Hehe...begitulah,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Sedang Naruto hanya nyengir menanggapi. Selepas dari kegiatan belajar mereka di kelas, kini Naruto dan Sasuke berada di atap untuk makan siang. Seperti biasa, suasana atap teduh tanpa sinar matahari. Pemandangan hutannya pun tertutup kabut tipis. Mereka duduk di samping pagar pembatas atap gedung. Menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa. Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto membuat bekalnya sendiri?

Sasuke menatap heran sekaligus kagum. Setahunya, orang kaya seperti Naruto tidak akan menyentuh peralatan dapur seperti memasak. Karena pasti pembantu mereka yang mengerjakannya. Tapi pemuda di hadapannya tidak.

"Aku masih tidak percaya," kata Sasuke menatap bento Naruto. Sekotak nasi lengkap dengan tempura, potongan sosis berbentuk bunga, dan sayuran hijau.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak melihat sendiri jelas tidak percaya. Aku tahu kau berpikir jika aku seperti orang kaya pada umumnya," dengus Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Memang iya,"

"Berbeda Teme. Kami tidak punya pembantu di rumah, kami selalu bergiliran memasak. Kami juga membersihkan rumah sendiri," elak Naruto mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm, kami hanya ingin mandiri,"

Ungkapan Naruto barusan mengingatkan Sasuke dengan perkataan pemuda pirang semalam. Naruto bilang dia pernah tinggal sendiri bertahun-tahun lalu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Naruto bisa memasak.

"Cobalah," tawar Naruto mengulurkan garpunya yang tertusuk tempura.

Sasuke menerimanya. Terdiam sebentar sebelum melahap tempura itu. Onyxnya sedikit melebar saat merasakan makanan yang menyapa indra pengecapnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"...Em, enak,"

Naruto menyengir senang. "Mau aku buatkan bekal lain kali?"

"Tidak, Nii-san akan kecewa jika aku menolak membawa bekal yang dimasaknya,"

"Jadi, Itachi-san yang membuat bentomu?"

"Hn, Nii-san tidak memperbolehkanku memasak."

"Kenapa?"

"...Entah,"

Jawaban ambigu Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya tanya. Tapi dia tidak menanyakannya pada Sasuke dan lebih memilih memakan bentonya. Sasuke pun menyantap bento miliknya dengan tenang.

Angin berhembus pelan. Menggerakkan rambut yang berbeda warna itu mengikuti arah angin. Naruto memandang ke sekeliling atap. Kosong dan sunyi. Tapi nyaman karena ada pemuda raven sang kekasih di sampingnya. Shappire Naruto menatap Sasuke intens. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda yang sedang makan irisan tomat itu. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan, memandangnya tanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum menggeleng pelan, "Emm...Aku merasa nyaman karena kau ada di sisiku. Sebelumnya ini tidak pernah terjadi,"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku selalu merasa kosong. Tapi setelah ada kau, aku merasa terisi," terang Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum merona tipis, "...aku juga, Naru,"

Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menyentuh sisi wajah Sasuke lembut. "Makanya, biarkan aku di sisimu sampai aku mampu mengatakan ini cinta, Suke,"

Sasuke tercenung. Menikmati kehangatan yang mengalir di pipinya dari sentuhan telapak tangan tan Naruto. Onyx hitam Sasuke menatap Shappire biru di hadapannya teduh. Berkilat sendu dan luka. Naruto terkejut kecil ketika menangkap sorot mata itu.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tersenyum, "...Ya, Naruto. Aku juga ingin bersamamu,"

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum mengelus pipi pucatnya. Menarik dagu Sasuke membawanya mendekat pada wajahnya. Pemuda pirang jabrik itu mencium kelopak mata Sasuke lembut. Seakan mengatakan jika dia tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Kemudian berganti mencium pipinya. Seolah tidak akan membiarkannya sendiri. Lalu bibirnya berpindah ke bibir Sasuke. Mengecupnya lembut tanpa lumatan. Seakan mengatakan jika Naruto akan selalu menyukainya. Terakhir, Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku di sisimu,...menjagamu," bisik Naruto menatap dalam Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pemuda bertubuh kekar itu. "Bolehkan aku bertanya?" bisiknya pelan tanpa mengubah posisi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang membelai rambut halus Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau begitu ingin menjagaku?"

"...aku sudah bilang aku ingin berada di sisimu. Aku menyukaimu, Suke,"

Sasuke menggenggam gakuran di punggung Naruto erat. "...Tapi aku ingin tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya jika kau belum mampu mengatakan ini cinta,"

Naruto berhenti membelai rambutnya, membisu. Memindahkan tangannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda raven. Dia menyandarkan pipinya ke sisi kepala Sasuke. "...Aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu,"

Sasuke terdiam menunggu. Merasa Naruto belum selesai bicara.

"Aku janji akan mengatakan semua padamu jika aku sudah siap..." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. "...Hn,"

Naruto kembali mengeratkan rengkuhannya ketika merasakan tubuh Sasuke dingin. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Sesekali menciumi surai raven pemuda itu.

"...Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Berjanjilah, jika kau akan mengatakan rahasiamu padaku suatu saat nanti,"

Onyx Sasuke membola. Tubuhnya menegang. Terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Apakah Naruto tahu rahasianya? ...Tidak, mungkin Naruto beranggapan bila setiap orang pasti memiliki rahasia. Makanya dia menanyakan padanya.

Sayangnya, Naruto beranggapan berbeda. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tahu jika Sasuke menyimpan sesuatu darinya sejak awal. Tapi dia tidak akan memaksa Sasuke memberitahunya. Dia akan menunggu pemuda dalam pelukannya ini mengatakannya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali menutup mata, "...Hn. aku berjanji," jawabnya lirih sebelum jatuh dalam kegelapan yang menjeratnya. Mengantuk.

Naruto yang mendengar dengkuran lirih diikuti melemahnya tubuh Sasuke, merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menengoknya. Dia mendengus geli. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke tertidur di tengah acara makan siang dan romannya. Naruto membenarkan posisi Sasuke agar bersandar nyaman di dadanya berlahan. Tidak mau membangunkan pemuda yang tertidur damai itu. Lain kali dia akan mengatakan pada Itachi agar tidak membiarkan Sasuke tidur larut.

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat ketika Naruto membereskan kotak makan mereka. Dia menghela nafas, sepertinya mereka akan membolos kali ini. Biarlah kawannya yang mencari alasan untuk memintakan ijin mereka pada guru nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya berlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya yang berkabut tipis beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit mobil berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat sangat dekat. Lalu dia mengerlingkan mata ke arah lain. Menatap jendela dengan langit jingga di baliknya. Tunggu, jingga? Seketika Sasuke melebarkan mata. Menegakkan badan bangun dari tidurnya. Benar, dia ada dalam mobil, dan hari sudah sore.

"Ooh, kau sudah bangun, Teme?" kata suara baritone yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang berkulit tan duduk di balik kemudi mobil di sebelahnya. Menatapnya sambil menyangga dagu tersenyum.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Dobe?!" protes Sasuke kesal, memandang Naruto tajam.

"Habis kau manis, sih," Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu..." sambungnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Gara-gara pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak membangunkannya, dia jadi membolos semua pelajaran setelah jam istirahat. Bagaimana murid teladan bisa berbuat begini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya bila pihak sekolah menegurnya? Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Neji sudah mengijinkan kita pada guru. Dia bilang kau sakit, jadi aku menemanimu ke UKS," jelas Naruto menjawab gestur kecemasan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah, '...Terjadi lagi'. Terkadang Sasuke jatuh tertidur jika dia kelelahan. Bisa jadi efek obat atau penyakitnya.

Sasuke memandang ke arah luar jendela. Dia kenal rumah mungil dengan halaman berhias semak yang ada di depan sana. Sepertinya Naruto mengantarnya pulang dan sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Mau mampir?" tanya Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Hm, sekalian menemanimu sampai Itachi-san pulang," katanya saat melihat mobil Itachi yang tidak ada di halaman rumah.

Naruto dan Sasuke turun dari mobil. Berjalan menuju pintu rumah Uchiha. Beberapa langkah dari mobil Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke limbung terjatuh. Naruto yang ada di belakangnya tidak sempat mencegahnya. Segera dia menghampiri Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Berjongkok membantu Sasuke bangun.

Sasuke meringis kecil. "Mmh... ya,"

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh di tanah rata begini?" tanyanya serambi menagmbil tas Sasuke yang teronggok di tanah. Lalu menyelempangkannya di bahunya sendiri.

Sasuke yang berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto, menggeleng kecil. "...tidak tahu." Jawabnya lirih.

Ketika Naruto melangkah maju, dia memandang heran saat berbalik melihat Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri di tempat jatuhnya tadi. "Ada apa, Teme? Ayo masuk..."

Sasuke terdiam kaget. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan sensasi pada kakinya. Seperti terpaku mati di tempat. Dengan ragu, Sasuke menatap Naruto di depannya yang memandangnya bingung.

"...Naruto, bisa bantu aku?" pintanya bersuara serak. Nafasnya tercekat saat mencoba bicara.

"Hm?"

"...Kakiku sakit," ujar Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

Naruto tercengang. Dia menghampiri Sasuke saat itu juga. "Kau tidak bisa berjalan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Bahunya tampak bergetar.

"...Kemari,"

Naruto memposisikan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Sedang tangannya yang lain berada di lengkukkan lutut kakinya. Dengan sekali sapuan, dia menggendong Sasuke bridal style. Naruto sedikit terheran ketika merasakan berat tubuh Sasuke yang ringan dalam gendongannya. Pemuda raven itu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Naruto mengimbangi gerakannya yang mulai berjalan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Sasuke memasukkan kunci yang diambilnya dari saku celana ke dalam lubang pintu dan membukanya. Naruto mendorong pintu itu dengan kakinya agar terbuka lebar. Dia mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa ruang tamu setelah masuk dalam rumah.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Naruto berjongkok di hadapan pemuda raven setelah meletakkan tas Sasuke di lantai. Naruto meraih salah satu kakinya dan memijatnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Semula dia tidak merasakan pijatan Naruto di kakinya, namun lama-kelamaan dia bisa merasakannya. "...kaki kiri," bohongnya.

Naruto mengangguk, memfokuskan pijatannya di kaki kiri.

"Maaf merepotkanmu..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku suka direpotkan olehmu. Itu membuatku berguna untukmu..."

Tangan Sasuke yang ada di sisi tubuhnya terkepal erat. Dia menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. '...Terjadi lagi,' batinnya sakit.

"Sudah enakkan?"

"...Hn,"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan lalu berdiri. "Mau kuambilkan minum?"

"Biar aku saja..." jawab Sasuke mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak usah, kakimu baru pulih. Akan kuambil sendiri di kulkas," tolak Naruto halus. Menghentikan gerakan Sasuke agar pemuda itu duduk kembali.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa, Teme. Tunggulah di situ," tahan Naruto tersenyum seraya berjalan ke dapur rumah Uchiha. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk gelisah.

Sasuke mendesah. Tangannya menyentuh kakinya. Mengusapnya mencoba merasakan sensasi di kulitnya. "...Bagaimana ini?" lirihnya sakit.

Gejala dari penyakitnya semakin hari makin menampakkan diri. Kata dokter, gejala kanker otak stadium 3 bisa datang kapan saja tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu. Seperti yang di alami Sasuke tadi. Terkadang dia tertidur. Kadang tangan dan kakinya serasa mati, sulit digerakkan hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Apalagi sakit kepala yang terlalu sering. Kalau terus begini, lambat laun Naruto akan mengetahui keadaannya sebelum dia sanggup menceritakannya. Sasuke tidak mau Naruto meninggalkannya, tapi bila tidak, dia akan membuat Naruto terluka. Egois memang. Tapi apakah salah jika dia ingin bersama seseorang yang mengisi hatinya?

Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya ketika Naruto kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Hanya ini yang ada di kulkas," Naruto meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas jus di meja depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Meraih segelas jus itu meminumnya.

Naruto duduk di sebelahnya kembali, "Itachi-san pulang jam berapa?"

"Tidak tentu. Biasanya sore tepat kita pulang sekolah, kalau lembur mungkin sampai malam," jawab Sasuke selepas meminum jusnya.

"Hmm," gumam Naruto meneguk jusnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, hp di saku celananya berbunyi. Menandakan panggilan masuk.

Naruto mengeluarkan hp hitam bergaya flipnya dari saku. Tertera nama Neji di display hpnya. Segera dia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya ke telinga, "Ada apa, Neji?"

"_Pulang sekarang Naruto, ada yang harus kita bicarakan,"_ perintah Neji dengan nada serius di seberang sana.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah, tunggu aku 10 menit lagi," katanya seraya menutup hpnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku harus pulang. Ada kepentingan keluarga," Naruto memasukkan kembali hpnya di saku dan menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Ya, pulanglah," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau tidak apa kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hn, aku sudah baikkan."

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Dobe. Aku biasa ditinggal sendiri," Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto.

Kembali Naruto membisu. Sebenarnya dia belum mau meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Paling tidak sampai Itachi pulang ke rumah. Karena kota malam hari akan berbahaya untuk pemuda itu bila ditinggal sendiri. Namun ada urusan mendesak yang harus didatanginya. Terpaksa.

Naruto membelai rambut raven Sasuke, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut, "Baiklah, aku pulang. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa," ucapnya tersenyum selepas menciumnya.

Sasuke mengangguk kembali. Setelah yakin, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto masuk ke mobil lamborgini hitamnya dari balik jendela luar ruangan. Terus memandang hingga mobil Naruto tidak tampak lagi.

Sebelum dia beranjak dari sofa, hp di dalam tas ranselnya berbunyi. Dia mengambilnya lalu menekan tombol penjawab setelah membaca siapa yang menelponnya. "Hallo, Nii-san?"

"_Sasuke, maaf. Hari ini aku pulang terlambat, tidak bisa buat makan malam,_" ujar Itachi sesal.

"Tidak apa, aku akan makan di luar,"

"_Kau sudah sampai rumah?"_

"...Hn,"

"_Baguslah, ajak Naruto jika kau keluar. Jangan pergi sendirian. Keadaan kota berbahaya jika malam tiba,_"

Sasuke terdiam, mana mungkin dia mengajak pemuda pirang yang baru saja pulang ke rumahnya. Apalagi Naruto ada kepentingan keluarga. "...Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"_Baiklah, sampai nanti, ototou. Akan kuusahakan kerjaanku cepat selesai,"_ kata Itachi memutuskan teleponnya setelah mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa tasnya berjalan menuju kamar. Berniat berganti gakuran dengan pakaian kasual sebelum pergi keluar membeli makan malam. Setelah siap, dia mengambil jaket dark bluenya dan memakainya. Sasuke keluar dari rumah setelah mengunci pintunya rapat.

Langit sudah menghitam tatkala Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Dia berbelok ke gang sempit, hendak menuju seberang di mana restoran kecil berada. Gang panjang itu remang, hanya disinari sebuah lampu berwarna kuning di tengahnya. Di tambah dengan tong-tong sampah yang terletak di pinggir dekat tembok bangunan. Sasuke terus berjalan hingga tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Sasuke terdiam, entah kenapa dia merasakan kehadiran sesuatu. Dengan hati-hati, dia memincingkan mata Onyxnya ke depan. Di ujung gang sana terlihat bayangan hitam bergerak ke arahnya. semakin lama semakin besar. Diikuti dengan suara geraman berat. Ketika bayangan itu sampai di tempat yang tersinar lampu, Sasuke membelalakkan mata kaget tidak percaya.

Terlihat dari Onyxnya, seekor binatang berbulu hitam bertubuh dua kali lipat darinya berdiri di sana. Moncong panjang bergigi tajamnya meneteskan liur. Mata hitamnya menyalang ganas. Memandang ke arah Sasuke lapar. Ekor panjangnya berkibas, senang menemukan mangsanya. Keempat kaki berkuku tajamnya bersiap menerjang. Serigala. Rupanya berita itu benar.

"...Tidak," lirih Sasuke meringsut mundur. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Takut.

Serigala itu melangkah maju berlahan, lalu berlari cepat menerjang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa bereaksi, menutup mata rapat. Tangannya melindungi kepala bersiap menerima serangan. Harusnya dia mengikuti perkataan Itachi tadi. Terlambat sudah sekarang karena kenyataan ada di hadapannya. Bermaksud memangsanya.

**BRUUK!**

Tepat saat serigala hitam itu membuka mulutnya lebar seakan ingin melahap Sasuke, serigala itu terlempar ke belakang setelah ditubruk sesuatu. Terbanting kasar ke tanah hingga terseret beberapa meter. Membuat benda-benda di sekitarnya berantakan.

**GRUUAAKK!**

Mendengar suara benturan keras itu, membuat Sasuke menurunkan lengannya. Tidak ada rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya berlahan. Kembali terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Di hadapannya berdiri binatang berbulu orange terang membelakanginya. Tubuhnya memiliki besar yang sama dengan serigala. Anehnya lebih kuat dan kekar. Ekor panjangnya yang berjumlah 9 bergerak berlahan. Keempat kakinya menekuk bersiaga. Saat menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tampaklah sepasang iris Shappire yang memandangnya dalam. Mulutnya menggeram berat. Rubah berekor 9, Kitsune.

Serigala hitam itu bangkit lalu melompat berbalik arah pergi. Kitsune yang melihatnya segera berlari mengejar. Melompat mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung terduduk lemas. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Memeluk tubuhnya yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"...tolong aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

++++++++++Tsuzuku++++++++++

.

.

.

Hahaha, chapter 2 kelar! ^^*

Makasih buat yang udah review, itu bikin aku semangat *mata muncul api membara.

Oke, ikutin terus mina-san! Moga chapter ini gak mengecewakan =.=a

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe****,** Arigatou 3 atas reviewnya...

Ternyata banyak yang penasaran ya?^^

Benarnya udah agak terungkap kan di chapter lalu? Yah, tinggal siapa Naruto dkk dan siapa musuhnya...wokeh lanjut aja ya ^^d

.

.

**Coppia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Drama

BL, Shounen ai, Supernatural, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Happy Reading!

.

.

'mind'

"talk"

.

.

.

.

.

**GRRUUUAAKK!**

**ZRRAAKK!**

Suara benturan keras mengisi tanah lapang gelap di pinggir hutan kota Konoha, dimana serigala hitam itu terbangting keras ke tanah hingga menabrak dinding keras di belakangnya. Dia tergeletak lemah sambil mengeluh sakit setelah jatuh akibat dari tubrukan sang Kitsune, rubah berekor 9 yang sekarang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Rubah berbulu orange terang itu menggeram berat. Menatap tajam dan sadis pada serigala yang berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan iris Shappirenya. Kesembilan ekornya berkibas, menunjukkan bila sang Kitsune siap menyerang kapan saja. Kembali serigala itu mengerang sakit saat melihat sebelah kaki kanan belakangnya yang mengeluarkan darah dari luka gores panjang di sana.

"Menyerah saja..."

Kalimat yang diiringi suara berat itu dilontarkan oleh Kitsune yang masih menatap serigala tajam. Serigala itu meringsut mundur ketika melihat tatapan membunuh serta atmosfer berat yang berasal dari Kitsune. Membuat bulunya meremang merasakan ngeri.

"Lari dariku pun percuma, karena aku akan selalu menemukanmu," ujar Kitsune menatap serigala lebih mengintimidasi.

Serigala menggeram kesal, menunjukkan taring tajamnya marah, "Jangan menggangguku rubah sialan! Pergi kau!"

Kitsune memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menggerakkan telinga lancipnya tegak. Pura-pura menatap polos. "Dan membiarkanmu memakan seorang 'Humaine'? Maaf saja, aku menolak," ucapnya enteng.

Kembali serigala menggeram kesal karena acara makannya diganggu oleh Kitsune bermata Shappire ini. Kalau saja kakinya tidak terluka sekarang, dia pasti akan membalasnya. Dia tahu bahwa Kitsune itu lebih kuat darinya, tapi dia tidak mau dipermalukan begini. Bagaimana dia harus menatap Tuannya jika dia dikalahkan oleh rubah yang seharusnya jenisnya lebih rendah dari jenis serigala itu sendiri?

Sayangnya pemikiran itu salah. Rubah berekor 9 seperti yang ada di hadapan serigala sekarang ini adalah rubah terkuat dari jenis lainnya. Bahkan lebih kut dari serigala sekalipun.

"Kubilang menyingkir dari hadapanku!" teriak serigala marah.

Kitsune menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya menyeringai, "Tidak akan,"

Serigala bersiaga, "Kau mengganggu makan malamku!"

"Wajar bukan? Harusnya kau tahu, ini wilayah keluarga Uzumaki," Kitsune menyeringai lebar, "Dan tidak ada salahnya bagi kami menyerang mereka yang telah melanggar batas wilayah dan memasuki wilayah kami, termasuk kau," tekannya.

Serigala menyeringai disela-sela kegelisahannya, "Ooh, jadi kau mau bilang ini wilayah makanmu, begitu?"

"...Bisa dibilang begitu," Kitsune terdiam sejenak, "Makanya kami tidak mau jenis serigala hina mengotori wilayah kami, apalagi pembunuh brutal seperti kalian," jawabnya menyalang tajam.

Serigala tergelak. Dengan geram, dia berlari cepat menerjang Kitsune. Membuka mulutnya lebar hendak menggigit. Kitsune berkelit ke samping, lalu menubruk sisi perut serigala keras. Membuat serigala limbung dan mundur beberapa meter ke samping. Sebelum serigala bersiaga kembali, Kitsune menyerang cepat. Dia menancapkan taring-taring tajamnya ke perut serigala hitam, menggigitnya ganas.

"UUAARRGGH!"

Serigala mengerang keras kesakitan. Dia memberontak, bersaha lepas dari gigitan Kitsune. Kitsune bertahan tidak melepas posisinya. Merasakan serigala semakin memberontak, segera dia menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya dalam perut bagian bawah serigala, menusuknya. Menciptakan banjir darah di permukaan tanah di bawah mereka.

Kitsune melepaskan tubuh yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi dengan kasar. Melemparnya begitu saja ke tanah. Dia memandang sinis tubuh mati di hadapannya.

"Itulah balasannya, karena kau telah berani memasuki daerah kekuasaanku,"

Berlahan muncullah sinar putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kitsune. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, sinar itu menghilang bersamaan tubuh Kitsune yang berubah menjadi seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang jabrik dengan panjang di bagian tengkuk leher hingga sepinggang. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap, masih menatap dingin tubuh mati serigala hitam yang tergolek di depannya. Dia tidak merasa kedinginan oleh angin malam yang berhembus kencang mengenai kulit tannya, meski sekarang dia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam.

"...dan menjadikan Sasuke mangsamu,"

.

.

.

**Coppia**

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Debu berterbangan di sekitar tanah lapang yang berlokasi di daerah pinggiran Konoha. Di tanah lapang itu terdapat dinding tebal dari batu bata setinggi 3 meter, yang menjadi pemisah area pinggiran kota dengan hutan di belakangnya. Tapi sekarang sebagian dinding itu telah retak hingga membuat celah besar. Di antara bebatuan dinding yang berserakan, terdapat tubuh mati seekor serigala hitam raksasa. Berlahan, sinar putih menyelimuti tubuh mati itu, merubahnya menjadi tubuh pemuda berambut hitam yang berlumuran darah.

"...Uchiha Kagami,"

Desis pemuda jangkung berambut pirang panjang ketika melihat wujud asli serigala hitam yang dibunuhnya. Mata Shappirenya menatap berang. Wajahnya mengeras diiringi gertakan rahangnya. Saat bersiap untuk menendang tubuh itu, sebuah suara berat menghentikannya.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" perintah suara tidak asing itu.

Naruto –pemuda jangkung berambut pirang panjang— menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Melihat siapa yang membatalkan niatnya tadi. "Jangan menggangguku, Neji!" desisnya melihat seekor serigala berbulu hitam kecoklatan yang berjalan tenang ke arahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau saudaraku jadi hilang kendali nantinya," balas Neji – serigala berbulu hitam kecoklatan— menatap Naruto sengit.

"Ggrrh! Dia berniat memangsa Sasuke!" Bentak Naruto.

"Kau hanya membuang tenaga percuma, jika melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada tubuh mati tidak berguna itu!" Bentak Neji keras.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Neji meski masih ingin menghajar tubuh mati itu. Neji mendesah, memang sulit untuk menghentikan Naruto jika pemuda pirang itu sudah marah. Apalagi menyangkut pemuda raven yang menjadi pasangannya sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan bunuh dia. Gara-gara kau kita jadi kehilangan orang yang bisa memberikan info pada kita," Neji menghela nafas serambi mengubah tubuh serigalanya kembali menjadi pemuda jangkung berambut coklat gelap panjang.

"Dan membuat dia memangsa Sasuke kembali jika lolos? Tidak mau," kata Naruto datar.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Naruto tanya, "Bukannya kau yang bilang, bila kau pasti akan menemukannya meski dia lari darimu?"

Naruto menghela nafas pendek, percuma berdebat sekarang. "Baiklah, akan kuingat lain kali," ucapnya sambil berbalik berjalan menjauh dari Neji.

Pemuda bermata Lavender keperakkan itu menatap punggung saudaranya sekilas sebelum mengalihkannya pada tubuh mati di hadapannya. "...Uchiha Kagami, apa kau tidak merasakan keanehan Naruto?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian berbalik memandang Neji tanya, "Apa?"

Neji memandang balik, "Marga Uchiha yang kau katakan sama dengan marga Sasuke," jelasnya. "Marganya juga sama dengan mangsa kita kemarin, 'kan?"

"Uchiha Shisui maksudmu?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku pernah melihatnya bersama 'dia'. Jadi kau menduga keluarga Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan 'mereka'?"

"Hanya dugaan saja, atau hanya karena marganya kebetulan sama?" Neji berpikir, "Lagipula aku tidak pernah merasakan aura Tvar dari tubuh Sasuke,"

Naruto mengangguk, "Berarti Uchiha dari keluarga Sasuke bukan Uchiha dari 'mereka'. Mungkin hanya kebetulan,"

"Sebaiknya kita pastikan dulu," tambah Neji.

Neji berjalan menghampiri tubuh mati Uchiha Kagami, berjongkok seraya memeriksa tengkuk lehernya. Terlihat tato 3 magatama hitam melingkar di sana. "Ini tato 'kontrak'."

Naruto ikut melihatnya, "Rupanya dia memang membuat 'kontrak' dengan 'mereka'," desisnya.

"Aku akan membawa tubuhnya kembali," ucap Neji.

"Hooii!" seru suara yang mengintruksi mereka berdua untuk menoleh ke tempatnya. Di sana ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik berlari ke arah mereka.

"Naruto, ada telepon dari Sasuke," teriak Kiba sambil menunjukkan hp flip hitam di tangannya.

Naruto tercengang, dia hampir lupa dengan keadaan Sasuke. Segera saja dia mengambil hpnya dari tangan Kiba, menekan tombol penjawab setelah memastikan nama Sasuke tertera di layar hpnya. "Hallo, Sasuke?"

"_...Naruto..."_ ucap suara serak dari seberang sana.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa suaramu aneh? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto resah.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, _"...__apa kau bisa datang kemari?"_ tanyanya ragu.

"...Kau di mana?"

"_...di gang dekat rumahku... 2 blok ke arah timur,_" suara Sasuke terdengar tercekat. _"...aku...tidak bisa berjalan..._"

"Tunggu aku 10 menit lagi. Aku segera ke sana_," _ ujar Naruto cepat sebelum memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucapnya pada Neji dan Kiba.

"Baiklah, segeralah kembali. Kita akan membicarakan ini lebih lanjut dengan yang lain," Neji mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru untuk memantau wilayah kita juga memastikan tidak ada pergerakan 'mereka' lagi. Jadi sebisa mungkin, jangan biarkan Sasuke keluar rumah lagi sebelum Shikamaru mendapatkan hasil," terang Kiba panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk setelah merubah penampilannya menjadi biasanya –berambut pirang jabrik pendek—. Dia berbalik melesat pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Kiba dengan melompat dari atap ke atap rumah, menuju taman kota dimana mobilnya terparkir saat memantau daerahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"U-ugh—hahh,"

Suara serak terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut raven yang terduduk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan bertumpu pada lutut di tengah gang sempit dan gelap. Tubuh kurus berkulit pucat itu gemetaran. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Dia memejamkan matanya erat. Takut.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di hadapannya beberapa saat lalu, Sasuke masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia belum bisa meredam rasa takutnya yang hampir terbunuh oleh serigala hitam raksasa tadi. Jika saja rubah berekor 9 tidak datang menghalangi serangan serigala, pasti dia sudah seperti korban yang lainnya. Menjadi santapan empuk untuk hewan itu. Tapi kenapa Kitsune itu menolongnya?

Onyx Sasuke yang berkabut tipis melirik ke arah depannya ragu-ragu. Kosong dan sunyi. Tidak ada apapun di ujung gang sana. Hanya gang gelap dan kotor yang meninggalkan bekas pertarungan antara serigala hitam dan Kitsune. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya keluar. Dia melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Sasuke meringsut terduduk lemas di tanah. Tangannya bertumpu di tanah menopang tubuhnya yang sudah merileks. Wajahnya mengendur tenang.

'Tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja...' batinnya menguatkan diri.

Sasuke memandang ke atas. Melihat langit malam di antara celah bangunan gang yang di tempatinya saat ini. Gelap tanpa bulan yang biasanya menemani malam. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak mampu berdiri saat ini, seakan tenaganya hilang setelah kejadian tadi. Apalagi perutnya yang belum terisi membuatnya tambah lemas. Dengan lelah, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan hp putih untuk mencari kontak nama seseorang yang bisa dihubunginya saat ini. Ketika menemukannya, dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menekan tombol panggil.

_Tut...tut...tut...klek_

"_Hallo, Sasuke?"_ sapa suara dari seberang sana, Naruto.

"...Naruto..." kata Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"_Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa suaramu aneh? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "... apa kau bisa datang kemari?" tanyanya ragu.

"_...Kau di mana?"_

"...di gang dekat rumahku... 2 blok ke arah timur," suara Sasuke tercekat. "...aku...tidak bisa berjalan..."

"_Tunggu aku 10 menit lagi. Aku segera ke sana," _ ujar Naruto cepat langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap hpnya terdiam. Lagi. Dia merepotkan Naruto untuk menjemputnya. Mendesah lelah, dia memasukkan hpnya kembali ke saku celananya. Terduduk diam menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Angin dingin berhembus kencang, membuat Sasuke merapatkan jaket yag dipakainya. Sesekali dia menengok ke tempat kosong bekas pertarungan kedua hewan raksasa tadi. Mengingatnya saja berhasil membuatnya ngeri. Lain kali dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk keluar rumah di malam hari.

Tepat 10 menit, terdengar deru mobil halus berhenti di ujung gang arah Sasuke datang. Sasuke berbalik melihatnya. Di sana, Naruto keluar dari mobil dan langsung berlari masuk gang menuju ke arahnya yang masih bertahan dalam posisi duduk.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto cemas, berhenti dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau keluar rumah? Kau tahu jika kota malam hari berbahaya, 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke terdiam kembali. Hanya memandang Naruto dalam tepat ke mata Shappirenya. Dia terkejut saat meresapinya. Sorot mata Shappire biru itu mirip dengan Shappire Kitsune. Rubah ekor 9 yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Sorot mata cemas namun menguatkan di saat menatap Onyxnya.

"Hey, katakan sesuatu!" tuntut Naruto tidak sabar sambil mengguncang lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak, "...Aku tidak apa," jawabnya pelan.

Naruto menghela nafas lega sebelum tersenyum lembut, "Syukurlah,"

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Maaf, aku mengganggumu saat acara keluargamu," katanya bersalah.

Naruto menepuk kepala bersurai ravennya pelan, "Tidak masalah. Aku sudah bilang aku senang direpotkan olehmu," tersenyum hangat. "Kakimu sakit lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk berbohong. Lebih baik dia tidak menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Harusnya kau jangan jalan-jalan dulu bila kakimu belum pulih," desah Naruto. "Lagipula kenapa kau keluar rumah? Kau tahu 'kan larangan keluar malam?"

"Emm, Nii-san pulang terlambat. Jadi aku keluar membeli makan malam," terang Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi..."

"Tapi sekarang kau memanggilku, 'kan?" tanya Naruto menaikkan alis.

Sasuke terdiam, alasan yang dikatakannya habis sudah.

"Ya, sudahlah," kata Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Sasuke. Memposisikan diri untuk mengendongnya di punggung. "Ayo naik, kuantar kau pulang, sekalian kita cari makan malam,"

Sasuke bergerak malu menuju arah Naruto berlahan, membiarkan pemuda itu menggendongnya di punggung. Ketika Naruto mulai berjalan membawanya menuju mobil, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Naruto manja sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Sasuke kembali ditawan oleh kehangatan tubuh Naruto. Kehangatan yang disukainya. Kehangatan yang seolah melindunginya. Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto. Membuatnya mampu melupakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya tadi.

Naruto mendengus geli melihat perlakuan Sasuke. Manis sekali. Jika saja dia tidak mampu menahan nafsunya, dia pasti akan menyerang uke-nya ini. Sayangnya, tidak. Sebelum dia mampu mengartikan perasaannya, dia tidak akan bisa menjadikan Sasuke miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat, berdirilah puri bergaya victorian yang sudah berumur di pinggir bukit hutan. Puri tua itu tampak megah dengan sulur-sulur tanaman yang menghias di dindingnya. Saat di malam hari seperti ini, puri berpagar tinngi itu terlihat menakutkan ditambah kesan mistis yang mengelilingi sekitarnya. Halaman depannya yang berisi bunga mawar putih terawat, menjadi bukti yang menunjukkan bila puri tersebut ada penghuninya.

Ya, di salah satu balkon yang cukup luas lantai 2 puri itu, terdapat beberapa orang duduk menikmati herb tea dan beberapa potong biskuit seraya memandang keindahan alam malam hari yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Mereka memakai pakaian semi formal dengan hiasan bros yang sama. Bros 3 magatama hitam yang saling melingkar.

"Aah, rasanya aku ingin berburu malam ini," ujar suara pemuda berambut hitam klimis memecah keheningan. Menyadarkan punggungnya malas di kursi panjang.

"Kau lapar, ya?" tanya suara anggun seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, sedikit," jawab pemuda itu mengulurkan lengannya meraih pinggang gadis pirang. Dia menyusupkan wajah ke lengkuk leher putih gadis itu untuk menyesap aroma lily yang disukainya.

"Geli—"

"Kalian ini, bermesraanlah di tempat lain!" tegur wanita berambut hitam panjang jengkel yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kau iri, ya? Onee-chan?" lirik gadis pirang sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tidak—"

"Dia tidak akan iri karena aku ada di sampingnya sekarang," potong suara baritone dari pria berambut jabrik hitam dengan luka di wajah yang berdiri di belakang wanita tadi. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang wanita serambi mencium rambutnya.

"Hentikan, kau membuatku kesal,"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin?"

"Yang ingin itu kau, dasar baka!"

"Hahaha, Nee-chan wajahmu memerah tuh!"

"Nggak!"

"Hahh, kalian berempat sama saja," desah pria berambut raven dengan poni memanjang di sisi wajahnya. Dia berdiri bersidekap sambil bersandar di pagar balkon.

"Hey, tambah tehnya," ucap pemuda berambut hitam jabrik berkulit tan yang duduk angkuh di ujung meja pada gadis pirang. Gadis pirang mengangguk tersenyum, segera berjalan mengambil teko teh dan membawanya ke pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba seekor gagak hitam dari kejauhan terbang menuju ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang duduk menikmati tehnya kembali. Gagak itu mendarat di ujung sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Kepala hitam gagak itu menunduk, seolah membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja lalu memandang kelima kawannya tajam.

"Uchiha Kagami, tewas terbunuh Kitsune,"

Kelima orang yang mendengar kalimat barusan, tercengang kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya wanita berambut hitam ragu.

"Gagak ini bilang jika dia dibunuh saat berburu 'Humaine'," jelas pemuda itu melirik gagak hitam di belakangnya.

Gadis pirang menatapnya penasaran, "Dimana?"

"Di pinggir hutan Konoha,"

"Kitsune itukah?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam klimis.

"...,"

**BRAAK!**

Pagar balkon hancur sebagian setelah ditinju pria berambut raven. Mulutnya berdesis sambil menatap pagar tak berbentuk di hadapannya garang, "Kurang ajar...!"

"Kemarin Shisui, sekarang Kagami?!" teriaknya marah.

Pria berambut hitam jabrik menepuk sebelah bahunya, "Tenanglah, kita dengarkan dulu,"

"Tapi dia...?!"

"Aku tahu! aku juga marah jika saudaraku dibunuh begitu saja!" sergahnya cepat.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di sampingnya mengelus lengan sang pria, mencoba menenangkan. "Tenanglah..."

Sang pria menghela nafas menenangkan diri. Dia menepuk puncak kepala wanita bersurai hitam kekasihnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang tubuh Kagami ada di tangan mereka. Mungkin mereka ingin mengorek info dari tubuh mati itu," lanjut pemuda berkulit tan datar. "tapi ada yang menarik,"

Kelima orang tadi serempak memandangnya tanya.

"Jika kalian ingin memburu mereka, tangkaplah Coppianya. Khususnya Coppia polos sang Kitsune," ucapnya menatap mereka seraya menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Naruto melangkahkan kakinya sendirian di tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah. Di tangannya terdapat tas berisi dua kotak bekal yang terbungkus kain dengan warna berbeda. Bekal miliknya dan Sasuke.

Saat jam pelajaran tadi, Sasuke dipanggil ke kantor oleh gurunya untuk membantu mengoreksi tugas Fisika milik teman-teman sekelas. Naruto awalnya ingin membantu, tapi urung karena gurunya bilang hanya Sasuke saja. Dia sedikit tidak tenang harus meninggalkan Sasuke dengan guru yang selalu mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya. Namun, karena Sasuke bilang baik-baik saja, terpaksa dia menurutinya. Dengan janji bertemu untuk makan siang bersama di atap saat jam istirahat nanti.

Naruto termangu sambil berjalan menaiki tangga. Masih teringat kejadian semalam ketika serigala hitam mencoba memangsa Sasuke. Dilihat dari tato yang terdapat di tengkuk leher Kagami, berarti dia memiliki hubungan dengan 'Dia'. 'Dia' adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan aturan keluarganya. Orang yang selalu lapar akan daging dan darah 'Humaine'. Orang yang memiliki hubungan darah terdekat dengannya. Orang yang mengkhinati kepercayaannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah frustasi. Dia menyisir rambut jabriknya ke belakang lelah, kapan masalah ini akan terus berlanjut? Bagaimana menyelesaikannya tanpa membunuh? Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan pintu atap. Dia menghela nafas menenangkan diri agar Sasuke tidak menyadari kegelisahannya. Dengan tersenyum, Naruto membuka pintu atap lebar.

"Sasuke, ma—"

Shappire Naruto membulat saat menemukan Sasuke di sana. Sasuke berdiri di tengah lantai atap yang luas membelakanginya. Dia merentangkan kedua lengannya seolah menyambut angin sejuk yang berhembus ke arahnya. Surai ravennya bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan Onyx indahnya. Wajah putihnya tampak tampan dan cantik saat tersenyum tipis menikmati angin yang membelainya. Sungguh membuat Naruto terpesona karenanya.

Dengan pelan, pemuda pirang itu berjalan menghampiri pemuda raven. Dia melingkarkan sebelah lengan kekarnya yang bebas ke pinggang Sasuke, memeluk tubuh kurusnya dari belakang, "Hey, cantik..." bisik Naruto menggoda di telinganya.

Sasuke yang mendengar bisikan pujian entah ejekan itu membuka matanya. Segera saja dia menginjak kaki Naruto yang ada di belakangnya keras hingga pemuda berkulit tan itu mundur selangkah melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan panggil aku cantik. Aku laki-laki, dasar Dobe!" dengus Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto kesal meski pipinya merona.

Naruto meringis masih mempertahankan cengirannya, "Bagiku kau cantik, Teme."

"Dan bagiku, kau itu seme yang bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

Naruto terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian wajah berkumisnya menampilkan seringai lebar yang membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah mengartikan seringaian itu jahil dan mesum. Siaal!

"Jadi, kau mengakuiku sebagai seme-mu ya, Suke-chan?" tanya Naruto menyeringai, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

'Ugh!' keluh Sasuke termakan ucapannya sendiri.

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawa tubuhnya menempel padanya. Tangannya kembali melingkari pinggang ramping itu sambil melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher putih Sasuke. Menciumnya singkat. "Senangnya..."

Sasuke merona, mendengus sebel karena tidak bisa membalas perlakuan lembut Naruto. "Kau terlambat, Dobe,"

"Hehe, kau yang datang lebih awal," kekeh Naruto sambil mencium pelipis Sasuke. "Bagaimana tugasmu dari guru itu?"

"Banyak sekali..." desah Sasuke lelah.

"Kau tidak digoda guru itu, 'kan?"

"Memangnya dia berani setelah kau menatapnya mengancam di kelas tadi?"

Naruto nyengir, dia memang sempat melancarkan tatapan membunuh pada guru itu agar tidak menyentuh Sasuke sedikitpun. Dan itu yang membuat Sasuke mendesah karena gurunya jadi canggung – menjaga jarak takut-takut— padanya saat membantu mengoreksikan tugas di kantornya tadi.

"Biar dia tidak menyentuhmu sembarangan. Kau tahu 'kan, jika selama ini dia main mata padamu?"

Sasuke mendesah melepas pelukan Naruto. Dia mengambil tas bekal dari tangan Naruto dan membawanya seraya mendudukan diri di samping pagar atap. "Aku lapar, ayo makan,"

Naruto tersenyum senang, berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang membuka bekal makan siangnya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Okay..."

Seperti kemarin, mereka makan siang dengan tenang serambi menikmati semilir angin dari suasana teduh di kota ini. Yah, sama, dengan Naruto yang diam-diam terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya saat makan bento. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya karena terlanjur lapar dan ingin segera menghabiskan bento buatan kakaknya. Membuat Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, Dobe,"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak memandang kotak bekalnya, "...Semalam aku melihat mahkluk itu..."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Otomatis dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyupit sosis panggang dari kotak bekalnya. Dia melirik Sasuke ragu, "Melihat apa?"

"...semalam... aku hampir diserang oleh monster," kata Sasuke lirih.

Naruto menatapnya kaget, "...Kau terluka?!"

Sasuke terkejut kecil, "...Tidak," tuturnya menggeleng pelan. "Ada yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu,"

"Syukurlah..." Naruto mendesah lega. "Lain kali jangan keluar malam sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa seperti kemarin,"

Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto ganjil. Ada pertanyaan yang menghampiri benaknya saat ini. Tapi dia menghiraukannya. "...Emm, Naru,"

Naruto yang mendengar suara parau Sasuke, menoleh heran. "...Apa?"

Sasuke menunduk sebentar sebelum mengangkat wajahnya kembali, "...Hari minggu nanti, maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Naruto membisu, bertanya dalam diam. Dia bisa menangkap sorot mata resah di Onyx kekasihnya.

Sasuke tercekat. "...Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..." mendesah pelan berusaha menenangkan diri, "...tentang rahasiaku.."

Naruto terkejut sesaat sebelum tersenyum lembut. "...ya, aku akan menunggu,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam, sebelah tangan putihnya terulur meremas tangan kanan tannya pelan. "...setelah itu, aku ingin kau memutuskan sendiri," katanya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke merasa resah bila dia harus menyimpan penyakit ini dari Naruto lebih lama lagi. Dia akan merasa sakit, melihat Naruto terluka nanti karenanya. Sasuke memutuskan akan menceritakannya lebih awal agar pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya ini membuat keputusannya sendiri, apakah akan tetap bersamanya atau tidak. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia tidak mau pemuda itu kecewa kepadanya.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya tanya, entah kenapa Onyx Sasuke tampak menahan luka yang amat sangat saat ini. Namun, akhirnya dia mengangguk sambil membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali Sasuke berjalan menyusuri salah satu gang sempit di perumahannya malam ini. Untung Itachi pulang terlambat hingga dia bisa keluar malam tanpa halangan. Sasuke ingin memastikan apakah mahkluk itu benar-benar ada dan bukan mimpi semata. Dia masih belum percaya dengan kejadian semalam. Karena itu dia ingin membuktikannya sekali lagi. Dia tidak mengindahkan peringatan Naruto ataupun kakaknya yang melarangnya keluar malam sendiri. Baginya yang penasaran, pasti akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Manusia memang begitu 'kan?

Berbekal jaket hangat yang melekat di tubuhnya, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk makin dalam ke gang sempit dan kotor itu. Kali ini gang yang dilaluinya tidak jauh dari rumah dan akan membawanya ke tanah lapang hijau. Di sana terdapat bukit kecil dengan danau buatan yang dikelilingi pepohonan lebat. Waktu kecil, Sasuke sering bermain di bukit itu bersama Itachi dan kawannya. Sesampainya di ujung gang tanpa hambatan, dia memincingkan mata mengamati sekeliling. Memang belum tentu dia bisa bertemu mahkluk kemarin malam, tapi berharap tidak apa, bukan?

Benar saja, harapannya terkabul. Tepat di ujung bukit yang menghadap danau sana, Sasuke bisa melihat seekor rubah berekor 9. Rubah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya kemarin. Rubah itu duduk tenang memandang danau. Bulu-bulu orange terangnya bergerak pelan terkena hembuan angin malam. Sembilan ekornya terkulai mengelilingi tubuhnya. Seakan membuatnya tetap hangat. Sasuke bisa melihat mata Shappire biru yang bersinar familiar baginya.

Sasuke terpana memandang mahkluk luar biasa di hadapannya. Tapi, mengingat kasus-kasus yang selama ini membuat Konoha geger, apakah rubah itu ada kaitannya? Belum tentu karena masih ada mahkluk selain rubah itu, 'kan? Seperti serigala hitam kemarin yang menyerangnya. Apalagi rubah itulah yang menyelamatkannya.

Sesaat, Sasuke tersentak, 'Tunggu, Kenapa aku bisa mengenalinya?' batinnya berpikir.

Kembali dia mengamati rubah itu. Sepertinya rubah itu belum menyadari keberadaannya. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mendekat, tapi dia masih waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan mahkluk aneh yang mungkin membahayakan nyawanya meski sudah pernah diselamatkannya.

Karena itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan sang rubah meski masih diliputi rasa penasaran. Dia akan mencari sendiri informasi tentang mahkluk itu.

Hari kamis, sekolah Sasuke mendadak dipulangkan lebih awal, itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar setelah diantar pulang oleh Naruto. Sesuai rencana kemarin, Sasuke berniat mencari info untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.

Kini Sasuke duduk di bangku belajar kamarnya menghadapi laptop miliknya. Jemari tangannya lincah mengetikkan huruf di atas keyboard yang muncul ke layar laptop. Onyxnya fokus memandang tulisannya yang tertera di kolom penelusuran internet Google. Setelah membaca beberapa info dari kata yang dicarinya, dia memilih salah satunya. Membaca artikel website yang memuat info lebih lengkap. Artikel tentang pembunuhan oleh hewan buas yang menggemparkan Konoha akhir-akhir ini.

Dari situ, Sasuke mendapat info jika ada saksi mata yang melihat sang pelaku. Mereka mengatakan jika mereka melihat bayangan besar diikuti suara geraman layaknya binatang lapar. Ada juga yang berkata jika mereka melihat sepasang mata merah di kegelapan sebelum terdengar teriakan dari korban. Dan masih banyak lagi opini lainnya. Sasuke kembali membaca dengan teliti hingga menemukan kata berwarna biru bertuliskan 'Tvar' di akhir artikel. Penasaran, dia mengklik kata itu dan keluarlah artikel lain.

_Pada zaman dimana kepercayaan terhadap hal-hal mistis atau supernatural masih kental, ada mahkluk yang dipercaya hidup membaur bersama 'Humaine' atau manusia. Mahkluk itu memiliki wujud layaknya manusia biasa. Tapi mer__e__ka dapat berubah menjadi hewan yang besar tubuhnya dua kali lipat dari manusia. Mahkluk __itu__ disebut Tvar. Mahkluk-mahkluk Tvar berjenis serigala, anjing, rubah, harimau, dan singa. Tvar mampu hidup hingga ratusan tahun lamanya. Apalagi mereka pemakan daging dan darah, entah dari hewan biasa, jenisnya sendiri, atau manusia. Itulah yang membuat Tvar diburu untuk dibunuh sebelum __mereka __membahayakan para manusia karena hilang kendali dan gila memangsa. Dalam Tvar ada sebutan 'Coppia'. Secara istilah artinya adalah pasangan. Tapi bagi Tvar, Coppia adalah pengikat yang membuat mereka mampu menahan nafsu dan hasrat untuk memangsa manusia, serta sebagai medium kekuatan Tvar. Selama ada Coppia, Tvar bisa hidup dengan meminum darahnya. __Coppia biasanya dipilih dari kalangan Humaine. Coppia bisa hidup lebih lama selama Tvar yang mengikat kontrak dengannya hidup. __Tapi jika __Tvar__ mati, __Coppia__ pun ikut mati._

Sasuke menyerngit heran setelah membaca artikel itu. Bingung antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Tapi mengingat kejadian waktu itu, membuatnya yakin jika itu adalah mahkluk bernama Tvar seperti yang tertulis dalam website.

"Benarkah ini? Kenapa mahkluk seperti mereka bisa ada?" gumam Sasuke ragu.

Ketika Onyxnya menangkap sebaris kata biru yang berbunyi 'mengenali Tvar', tangan Sasuke mengkliknya. Setelah halaman website yang bertuliskan kata itu muncul, Sasuke melihat gambar-gambar aneh berwarna hitam putih layaknya lukisan abstrak. Salah satunya gambar yang berisi seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi Tvar harimau secara bertahap. Lalu ada gambar berisi Tvar singa yang memakan daging hewan dan manusia, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sasuke membaca keterangan yang tertulis di samping gambar-gambar itu.

_Tvar memiliki tubuh layaknya manusia__ hingga mampu membuatnya berbaur di antara mereka. Namun sekali berbaur, Tvar pasti memiliki batas nyata antara pribadinya dan orang lain. Saat __Tvar menemukan Coppia-nya, dia akan bersikap sangat protektif. Seolah tidak mau melepaskan orang itu sebelum dia mengenal arti perasaannya._

'Biarkan aku di sisimu,'

Jantung Sasuke berdebar, Mata Onyxnya melebar tatkala teringat kata-kata Naruto saat menembaknya pertama kali. Mengapa? Dia menscroll layar website ke bawah, membaca lebih lanjut.

_Tvar memiliki suhu tubuh tidak lazim, lebih tinggi dibandingkan manusia biasa. Apalagi Tvar pasti muncul di saat orang itu dalam bahaya atau selalu berada tidak jauh darinya._

Sasuke terperanggah, dia teringat saat diselamatkan oleh rubah berekor 9 bermata Shappire yang sangat familiar untuknya. Apalagi saat rubah itu berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sorot mata bitu itu, sinar yang terpancar di sana, sangat Sasuke kenali.

_Tvar akan berada di samping orang itu selama dia belum dapat mengartikan perasaannya. Perasaan apakah benar dia Coppia untuknya atau bukan. Perasaan yang lebih kuat daripada cinta, perasaan terikat._

'Biarkan aku di sisimu, Sasuke. sampai aku mampu mengatakan ini cinta.'

Tangan pucat Sasuke bergetar. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Matanya membola setelah membaca keseluruhan ini website. Benarkah ini? Benarkah jika...

_Itulah cara mengenali Tvar yang berhubungan denganmu._

...Naruto adalah Tvar?

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini terasa menyejukkan dengan angin sepoi yang mengiringinya. Semburat orange muncul di langit, menandakan matahari akan tenggelam meski tidak terlihat karena tertutup awan. Di pedalaman hutan pinggir Konoha, terdapat rumah semi minimalis dengan banyak kaca bening menghiasinya. Rumah mewah berlantai 2 itu dikelilingi oleh taman yang terawat dengan pepohonan lebat. Seorang pemuda pirang berdiri bersandar di pagar balkon yang setinggi pinggangnya. Tangannya bertumpu di pagar menopang tubuhnya ke depan. Mata Shappirenya termangu menatap pemandangan hutan yang berada di hadapannya.

Kembali Naruto teringat pada Sasuke yang ingin membicarakan rahasianya beberapa hari lagi. Tapi, dari cara Sasuke memandangnya, Naruto bisa melihat kilat sendu dan luka di iris Onyxnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja karena mungkin rahasia Sasuke sangat besar nanti.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap untu berburu?" tanya suara yang dikenalnya dari belakang, Sabaku Gaara.

Naruto menoleh, "Sebentar lagi," jawabnya tersenyum.

Gaara berjalan ke sebelah kanan Naruto, ikut memandang hutan, "Kudengar dari Neji, kau menyelamatkan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Baik-baik sajakah dia?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, dia tidak terluka. Untung saja dia tidak syok saat melihat wujudku,"

Gaara tersenyum. Dia memang tidak masuk sekolah dua hari ini karena harus memeriksa tubuh mati Kagami Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya mengotopsi lebih lanjut untuk mencari tahu siapa pengikat 'kontrak' Kagami. "Kyuubi-san menelpon bila dia akan pulang hari ini,"

"Oh ya?"

"Katanya dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di Suna. Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan 'mereka'," terang pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

Naruto menyeringai, "Bagus, berarti kita bisa selangkah mendekati 'mereka',"

Gaara terdiam sesaat, "...Ya, karena itu kau harus segera mengikat Sasuke sebagai Coppiamu secepatnya,"

Naruto menatap Gaara balik.

"Kau tidak bisa bertarung tanpa Coppia yang menjadi pendukungmu. Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" tanya Gaara menuntut. "Kau sudah memiliki Sasuke, 'kan?"

Naruto mengalihkan matanya kembali memandang hutan, "..., aku belum bisa Gaara. Aku tidak bisa mengikatnya sebelum aku tahu perasaan apa yang ada di hatiku sekarang."

Gaara mendecih, "Apa yang kau risaukan. Kau menyukai Sasuke, 'kan? Kau membutuhkan dia. Lalu apa yang kurang?!"

"...sesuatu yang berbeda dan lebih dari itu," Naruto mencengkram pagar balkon pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya cinta, ini lebih seperti tarikan,"

"...apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti.

Naruto membisu sejenak, "...Entah."

Naruto selalu merasa kencanduan akan keberadaan pemuda raven yang membuatnya nyaman di sisinya, layaknya heroine. Sasuke mampu membuatnya menahan hasratnya. Sasuke mampu membuatnya lepas dari ekspresi dingin dan pembatasan jarak antara pribadinya dengan manusia biasa. Bahkan, Sasuke mampu membuat dirinya hangat.

Gaara menepuk lengan kanan saudaranya pelan, "Mungkinkah 'Ivy'?"

"Hn?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya tanya.

"Seorang belahan jiwa, itu lebih kuat dibanding rasa suka dan cinta," jelas Gaara tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin itulah yang ada di hatimu sekarang,"

Naruto membisu kembali. Mencoba menyelami isi hatinya sekarang. "...Belahan jiwa?"

Terbayang di benaknya seorang pemuda raven yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Mata Onyx hitam indahnya seakan mengajaknya menjelajahi warna malam. Wajah pucat tanpa cela yang minim ekspresi, tapi berparas tampan sekaligus cantik. Membuatnya terpana saat bertemu muka pertama kali.

"Jika benar, maka itulah jawabannya," kata Naruto tersenyum yakin serambi memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

+_+_+_+_+_+Tsudzuku+_+_+_+_+_+

.

.

.

.

.

Nyehehehehe... kelar juga chapter ini *Nyengir lima jari

Agar aq paksaain nggambarin sinkonnya, habis aku gak begitu bisa cara penggambaran sinkon yang detail...=.=a

Sebentar lagi semua terungkap... keep reading Mina!^^

Special Thanks *o*d

Ottobre II, Akasaka Kirachiha, Yamada Ayumu, Rannada Youichi, Akira Naru-desu, BlacknightSkyeye Yue-Hime, Kirei-neko, Lumina Lulison, Augesteca, Aicinta, Yuu, zhegaa, siminho, Leo, Nura, aku, Viviandra Phantom, miyuukisuu1, sheren, Earl Louisia Vi Duivel, tomoyo to yaroo, Yuki si lily putih, , Icha Clalu Bhgia, KirikaNoKarin, Yuki Kawaii, CcloveRuki, Oguri Miruku, muny, Gajah Lopers, MORPH, Black Lily, Y0uNii D3ViLL, silentreaders, para guest and reader semua...!

.

.

"_Kau takut?"_

"_Inilah Rahasiaku..."_

"_Kenapa...?"_

"_Aku rela jika kita harus berpisah..."_

"_...Aku..."_

_._

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

**Otanjoubi Omedetaou Naru-kun ^^***

Walau agak kecepetan...hehehe

Gomen gak bisa buat fic khusus Naruto's brithday, coz aku gak punya inspirasi jadinya nglanjutin Coppia aja...ya,ya,ya ...

Let's go! ^^ß

Tidakkah di chapter 3 kalian bisa menebak siapa musuh Naru cs?

Siapa dia? Siapa mereka?

Mungkin kalian akan temukan salah satunya di sini^^d

.

.

**Coppia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : BL, Shounen ai, Supernatural, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Happy Reading!

.

.

'mind'

"talk"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang kembali. Membawa suasana cerah meski kota Konoha tertutup awan tebal. Berbeda bagi seorang pemuda raven yang masih terbaring nyaman di atas ranjang. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan berat hati. Matanya agak memerah ditambah kantung hitam tipis yang tampak di bawahnya. Sasuke mengerang lirih sambil mengerjapkan matanya agar bangun sepenuhnya. Tapi begitu sadar dia terdiam.

Sasuke masih teringat ketika membaca isi website yang menjelaskan mahkluk tidak lazim itu kemarin. Merasa belum puas, dia bahkan mencari artikel-artikel dari website lain yang memuat Tvar semalaman. Dan hasil yang didapatnya sama. Penjelasan Tvar, Coppia, ciri-ciri Tvar dan lainnya, semuanya hampir sama. Yang artinya tidak menutup kemungkinan jika pemuda pirang kekasihnya adalah Tvar.

Sasuke mendesah panjang, letih dengan informasi baru yang sekarang memenuhi otaknya. Apalagi diperburuk dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya kini. Perasaan gelisah, takut, dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Sasuke merasa gelisah dan takut bila hal itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan jika Naruto terlibat dengan kasus yang terjadi di kotanya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi dia juga tidak mau jika harus melepas Naruto karena ketidaksiapannya. Bingung.

'Apakah ini takdir yang sudah disusun untukku?'

Pemuda raven itu menghentikan lamunannya kala pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?" panggil Itachi dari luar kamar.

"Ya Nii-san, masuk saja," jawab Sasuke membangunkan diri.

Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan membawa nampan berisi jatah sarapannya. Dia melayangkan tatapan heran ketika bertemu muka adiknya yang kusut. Bisa dilihat jelas gurat kelelahan yang menghiasi wajah putih tanpa cela Sasuke. "Kau kenapa? Tumben bangun kesiangan. Capek?"

Sasuke hanya menatap diam kakaknya yang meletakkan nampan di atas meja sisi ranjang. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanya sambil mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang yang ditempati Sasuke.

"Sedikit..." jawab Sasuke parau.

"...Ada masalah?" kata Itachi menyadari sorot mata Onyx Sasuke yang agak berbeda.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal berat. Kau ingat pesan dokter, 'kan?" ingat Itachi seraya menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu ingat betul. Dokter memang melarangnya untuk berpikir berat atau melamun terlalu lama. Jika terlanjur, itu akan membuat otaknya tertekan dan terbebani hingga mempercepat sel kanker berkembang biak. Akibatnya ingatannya akan terkikis dan syaraf pun terganggu. Dokternya bahkan menyarankan Sasuke untuk tidak usah menjadi peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Berpikir tentang ujian dan belajar saja, sudah mampu membuat otaknya lelah. Tapi Sasuke menolak karena ingin membanggakan Itachi.

Setelah lama terdiam, Sasuke mendesah. Dia mengambil segelas air dari nampan dan meneguknya berlahan, "...hanya berpikir saja Nii-san," ucapnya selepas minum.

Pria muda berambut hitam panjang terikat itu memandang selidik, "...soal Naruto-kun?"

Melihat adik kesayangannya yang menunduk diam tidak menjawab, berarti benar ada masalah dan itu menyangkut pemuda pirang teman sekelasnya. Itachi sudah menduga ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua bila diperhatikan dari sorot matanya. Saat saling bertatapan, mata mereka seakan menunjukkan suatu yang lebih. Bukan tatapan sahabat atau teman. Mungkin Itachi benar, Sasuke sudah dewasa.

"Mau bercerita?" tanya sang kakak kembali tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke masih membisu. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan masalah yang di luar nalar manusia pada orang biasa. Apalagi Itachi tipe orang yang tidak percaya bila tidak melihatnya sendiri. Mungkin dia akan menganggapnya gila. Namun, Sasuke juga perlu saran untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"...ya sudah, sarapanlah dulu. Nanti keburu dingin," ucap Itachi mengambil sepiring omelet untuk Sasuke.

Lama membisu, akhirnya Sasuke bersuara pelan, "...Nii-san,"

"Hn?"

Pemuda raven itu menatap dalam, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bila orang yang cintai ternyata penjahat?"

Itachi tercengang kecil, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"..., aku hanya ingin minta pendapatku," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, dia mencoba mengartikan iris Onyx adiknya yang menatapnya dalam. Terukir keingintahuan dan kegelisahan di sana. Kembali Itachi tersenyum memantapkan dugaannya.

"...Apa kau takut?"

Sasuke terkejut, wajahnya menegang ketika Itachi menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau takut dengannya?"

Wajah Sasuke menunduk. Onyxnya terpaku melihat sepiring omelet dalam pangkuan yang belum di sentuhnya. "...,"

Itachi mendengus pelan, "Jika itu terjadi pada orang yang kucintai, aku tidak masalah,"

Seketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Itachi kaget. Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul membalasnya.

"Kenapa...?"

"Karena dia adalah tempatku bersandar..."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

Itachi memandang menerawang ke sembarang arah, "Aku tidak peduli bila kekasihku seorang penjahat atau pembunuh sekalipun. Bagiku dia adalah tempatku bergantung. Dia ada bila aku sendiri. Dia akan mendukungku bila aku berjuang, dan ada untuk membantuku bila aku terjatuh."

Sasuke menatap tajam, "Kata-katamu seolah kau pernah mengalaminya, Nii-san,"

"...Entah," Itachi terkekeh lirih. "Makanya, aku tidak akan melepasnya. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan tempatku bersandar. Aku akan mencintainya tanpa peduli apa yang telah diperbuatnya,"

Sasuke terdiam. Bungkam mendengar opini panjang lebar dari Itachi. Itachi mengusap kepala ravennya lembut.

"Cari jawaban itu di hatimu sendiri..." sarannya. "Habiskan sarapanmu dan cepat bersiap. Kau tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah, 'kan?" Itachi beranjak menuju pintu, hendak keluar kamar.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Hari ini aku ingin ijin,"

"Mengapa?" tanya Itachi agak cemas.

"Aku baik Nii-san, aku hanya ingin bolos saja sekali ini," terang Sasuke meyakinkan kakaknya.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku buatkan absen. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa, aku berangkat kerja dulu," setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke, Uchiha sulung itu keluar untuk bersiap kerja.

Sasuke termangu sambil menyuap omeletnya berlahan, masih teringat dengan ucapan Itachi tadi. 'Tempat bersandar...,'

'Aku merasa kosong selama ini, tapi setelah ada kau, aku merasa terisi,'

Jantung Sasuke berdegub saat ucapan Naruto kala di atap waktu makan siang bersama muncul di benaknya. Ya, dan dia juga menjawab ketika merasakan hal sama dan ingin selalu bersama pemuda pirang. Hingga mereka bisa mengatakan ini cinta. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke tanpa sadar telah bergantung pada Naruto? Dan sebaliknya?

Apakah itu cinta yang sesungguhnya bagi mereka?

Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di samping bantal. Dengan cepat, dia mencari nama kontak Naruto dan menghubunginya.

'Inikah arti keberadaanmu bagiku, Naruto?'

Sasuke menunggu nada sambung di ponselnya dengan gelisah. Perasaannya belum tentu bila dia tidak memastikannya sendiri. Begitu nada sambung berganti sapa, Sasuke segera menjawab.

"_Hallo?"_

"Naruto..."

"_Sasuke, kau dimana?! Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?!"_ tanya Naruto cepat. "_Kau baik-baik saja?!"_

Pemuda raven itu agak terkejut mendengar nada panik berselip khawatir di seberang sana. Segitu cemaskah Naruto padanya? Padahal hanya ijin sehari saja. "Aku baik, Dobe. Aku hanya bolos,"

"_Haah, bikin kaget saja kau Teme. Paling tidak kabari aku, lah!" _Naruto merengut kekanakan. "_Itachi-san datang ke sini tiba-tiba sambil bawa surat ijin, kukira kau sakit,_".

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Hn, kau di sekolah sekarang?"

"_Hm, Aku di halaman parkir dengan Neji dan Gaara, Kenapa?"_

Sasuke menelan ludah gugup, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"_Ya, aku juga,"_

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Kau ada waktu?"

"_Sekarang?"_

"Ha? Kau 'kan sekolah, Dobe? Maksudku setelah pulang!" kaget Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia membuat Naruto bolos sementara pemuda itu sudah masuk dalam lingkungan sekolah.

"_Tidak masalah. Aku ikutan bolos saja denganmu. Itu tidak akan membuat kita turun peringkat, Teme,_" ujar Naruto enteng. "_Lagian masuk sekolah tanpa kau tidak asyik nanti,"_

Sasuke mendesah merona tipis, "Baka, aku tidak mau tahu jika kau diskor saat ketahuan nanti,"

"_Kau meremahkanku?"_

Sasuke yakin jika Naruto menyeringai sekarang, "Hn,"

"_Lebih baik jangan atau aku akan menciummu nanti,"_

"Dobe mesum!" wajah Sasuke memerah seketika. "Sudahlah. Kita ketemu di danau buatan dekat rumahku 2 jam lagi! Kau tahu tempatnya, 'kan?"

"_Okay, baby. See ya,"_

Secepatnya Sasuke mematikan hubungannya dengan paksa. Wajahnya masih memerah malu, "Dasar Dobe, tidak ada gunanya aku gugup tadi,"

Sasuke segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum obatnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sasuke keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan jika dia pergi keluar pada Itachi lewat hpnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan mental apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Walau dia belum yakin jika harus terpisah dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri bersandar di mobil sambil menutup hp flip hitamnya, sebelum memandangnya terdiam. Dia tersenyum hangat. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Sasuke. orang yang menduduki tahta sebagai belahan jiwa di hatinya. Dia memasukkan kembali hpnya ke saku, lalu berbalik membuka pintu kemudi di mobilnya. Neji dan Gaara yang menunggunya malah terkejut melihat tindakan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara heran.

Naruto nyengir, "Ada urusan, absenkan aku ya,"

"Baka, kau mau bolos saat sudah di sekolah? Bentar lagi bel masuk," Neji mendengus, "Apa pentingnya sih urusanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum menatap mereka tajam, "Sangat penting dibandingkan nyawaku,"

"Ha?" Neji memandang ganjil.

"Kyuubi-san akan pulang, usahakan jangan pulang telat," tambah Gaara.

Naruto nyengir lebar, "_Okay_," katanya sebelum masuk ke mobil dan menjalankan mesinnya.

Pemuda jangkung bersurai coklat gelap panjang itu mendengus kesal melihat mobil mewah saudaranya yang melesat keluar halaman sekolah diiringi tatapan heran para murid. 'Mau kemana prince berambut pirang itu, bolos sekolahkah?' pikir mereka.

"Dasar, seenaknya saja," dengus Neji berjalan menuju gedung sekolah diikuti Gaara di belakangnya.

"Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke,"

Neji menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah bata, "Sasuke?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Bukannya dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Ya, aku melihat kakaknya kesini tadi,"

"Samalam aku berkata pada Naruto agar segera mengikat Sasuke sebagai Coppianya. Tapi dia bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Saat aku mengatakan jika mungkin Naruto menganggap Sasuke 'Ivy', dia tersenyum. Lalu menjawab 'Mungkin benar'," cerita Gaara mengingat.

"Jadi maksudmu, Naruto bermaksud menemui Sasuke untuk mengikatnya sebagai Coppia sekarang?" Neji berpikir.

"Mungkin..."

Neji terdiam menghela nafas, "'Ivy'...seorang belahan jiwa." Dia menerawang menatap langit biru di atas sana. "Kalau benar, aku berharap Naruto berhasil mengikat Sasuke. Aku tidak mau melihatnya melajang terus. Apalagi tanpa pendukung saat bertarung nanti,"

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya, aku juga,"

Di lain tempat, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di jalan deretan toko perumahan yang agak lenggang. Banyak orang berbelanja di sini. Sesekali dia berkelit menghindari pejalan kaki yang membawa banyak barang belanjaan saat melewatinya. Apalagi jalan raya khusus kendaraan pun agak ramai. Mendesah, Sasuke terus bejalan hingga sampai di belokan gang yang dituju. Malangnya selagi mau berbelok, malah bertabrakan dengan orang dari arah berlawanan. Jadilah Sasuke limbung terjatuh.

Namun, sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menyentuh tanah, ada orang yang menarik lengannya kuat, "Kau tak apa?"

Sasuke melihat siapa penolongnya sekarang. Onyxnya menangkap seorang pemuda tinggi terbalut mantel hitam, memiliki tubuh kekar dan berkulit tan. Rambutnya hitam jabrik. Wajahnya tampan dengan hiasan 3 garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Mata Shappire birunya menatap datar. Sasuke terpaku melihatnya, benar-benar replika Naruto walau berbeda warna rambut.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengerjap tersadar, "Aah, ya,"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi,"

"Hn, aku juga tidak berhati-hati," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu," ujar si pemuda seraya melepas lengan Sasuke. Tapi ketika di lepas, tubuh Sasuke mendadak terhuyung ke arahnya hingga kembali di tangkap olehnya. "Hey, kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menegang. Lagi, kakinya lemas tidak bisa bergerak. 'Kenapa terjadi di saat begini, sih?' batinnya menggigit bibir resah.

Pemuda bersurai malam itu yang menopang Sasuke terdiam ketika mengendus sesuatu, 'Bau ini...'

"Err, maaf bisa kau membantuku?" ucap Sasuke risau..

Pemuda asing itu menatapnya tanya, "Apa?"

"Kakiku mendadak kram, bisakah kau membawaku ke bangku sana?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk bangku panjang di bawah lindungan pohon lebat sisi jalan.

Pemuda itu melihat kaki Sasuke, tidak ada keanehan karena tertutup celana panjang. Tapi dia bisa merasakan berat Sasuke yang makin bersandar padanya, makanya dia tidak menolak. "Baiklah..."

Pemuda itu melingkarkan sebelah lengan Sasuke di pundaknya, sementara tangannya meraih pinggang Sasuke merapat padanya. Dia membimbing pemuda raven untuk duduk di bangku. Sasuke agak merona ketika posisinya diperhatikan orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Arigato..." ucap Sasuke setelah didudukan di bangku.

"Masih sakit?" kata Pemuda tan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "...Sedikit, maaf merepotkan,"

"Tidak masalah, toh aku juga menabrakmu tadi," sanggah pemuda itu tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali terpaku melihat senyumannya. Wajah maskulin yang khas, mata yang menatap ramah namun berkilat dingin. Yah, mirip dengan Naruto pertama kali bertemu.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu sadar jika diperhatikan sedari tadi.

Sasuke terkejut, "Aah, tidak, wajahmu mirip dengan temanku," jawab Sasuke separuh bohong.

Sesaat pemuda berparas seperti Naruto itu terdiam, sebelum tersenyum misterius, "Oh ya, sungguh kebetulan," dia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku Menma, boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Hn, tidak jauh." Sasuke menjawab. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, baru pertama kemari?"

"Hmm, begitulah," gumam pemuda bernama Menma.

"Sendiri?"

"Bersama teman, tapi terpisah. Aku sedang mencarinya sekarang," jelas Menma.

"Hn," balas Sasuke mengerti.

"Oh ya, kakimu sudah baikkan?" Shappire Menma melirik kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap kakinya pelan, "Tidak apa, ini memang sering terjadi..." lirihnya.

Menma menaikkan sebelah alis tidak dengar, "Kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, Arigato sudah menolongku,"

Menma membisu sejenak sebelum tersenyum ganjil, "...Kau seperti 'Carnation', ya"

Sasuke menatap tidak paham. Menma terkekeh singkat, sebelum menyingkirkan daun kering yang jatuh di surai raven Sasuke. Dia terpaku melihat iris Onyx pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Ditambah wajah putih tanpa cela seperti perempuan. 'Cantik...' batinnya tertarik.

"Menma...!"

Merasa dipanggil, Menma menoleh ke asal suara diikuti Sasuke. terlihat seorang pemuda berrambut hitam klimis berkulit pucat yang melambai ke arah mereka –ke Menma tepatnya—. Ketika pemuda itu sampai di hadapan mereka, Sasuke terkejut.

"...Sai?" panggil Sasuke tanya.

Orang itu terkejut. Rupanya dia memang Sai, teman sekelasnya Sasuke. "Lho, Sasuke? tak kusangka kita ketemu di sini," balas Sai.

"Aku juga, kau bolos sekolah?"

"Yah, begitulah." Sai menggarukkan jari telujuk ke pipinya gugup, "Kau juga, tidak kusangka bolos." Sasuke mendengus kecil mendengar ejekannya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Menama yang sedari tadi dia memperhatikan.

"Yah, dia Sasuke. teman sekelasku," Sai menjawab.

Lagi, Menma tersenyum misterius, "Waah, kebetulan sekali,"

"...Ayo kita harus kembali. Nee-san memanggil," ajak Sai menyadari arti senyuman pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Menma berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau tidak apa ditinggal?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah tidak apa," jawab Sasuke akhirnya bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

Menma menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa,"

Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Sai saat kedua pemuda itu memasuki keramaian. Sepeninggalan mereka, Sasuke menghela nafas. Masih tidak percaya bila bertemu orang yang berparas seperti Naruto. Mungkin benar katanya jika ada seseorang yang memiliki 3 wajah sama di dunia ini walau beda warna rambut. Sasuke kembali berjalan setelah dirasa yakin kakinya sudah kuat melangkah dan menopang tubuhnya. Dia pergi menuju tempat tujuannya semula.

Sai terdiam masih menatap Menma yang tersenyum sendiri di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Dia tidak pernah melihatnya begini jika tidak ada yang menarik hati pemuda bersurai malam itu.

"Kau kelihatan senang? Ada sesuatu, ya..." tanya Sai menduga.

Menma makin tersenyum lebar, "Hmm, benar,"

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke?"

Menma menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"...Menyadari apa?" kata Sai heran.

Seringaian tampak di wajah sang pemuda berkulit tan, "...padahal sedekat itu, hidungmu berlubang tidak, sih?"

Urat jengkel nampak di pelipis Sai, "HAAH?!"

"Tubuh anak itu berbau Kitsune..."

Mendengar itu, Sai tercengang. Mata hitamnya membelalak kaget. "Kitsune?"

Menma menjilat bibir bawahnya, menyeringai setan. "Semakin menarik, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus sebelum memasuki gang menuju danau buatan. Dia keluar dari mobil sambil memeriksa saku celananya. Begitu tangannya menemukan benda itu, pemuda pirang menghela nafas tersenyum. Dia berjalan menyusuri gang dengan perasaan tegang.

'Apakah Sasuke akan menerima kenyataanku?' ujarnya kalut di dalam hati.

Sesampai di ujung gang, Shappire Naruto segera memutar sekeliling mencari keberadaan pemuda raven. Dan di sana, Sasuke berdiri menghadap pemandangan danau membelakanginya. Tempat hijau itu sepi, tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua. Mungkin karena ini jam kerja sehingga tidak ada yang datang. Memang danau buatan ini khusus untuk para pemilik rumah di perumahan Sasuke tinggal.

"...Sasuke,"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, pemuda Uchiha berbalik menoleh. Dia melihat Naruto yang masih terbalut gakuran berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto melayangkan tatapan heran saat Onyx Sasuke memandangnya dalam. Berbeda dari biasanya, seolah apa yang akan dibicarakannya terdengar serius.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu," kata Naruto berhenti sekitar semeter di hadapan Sasuke.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menggeleng kecil. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pepepohonan lebat di samping danau. "...ikutlah," ajak Sasuke pada pemuda pirang.

Naruto menurut meski dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya. Tapi dia diam saja menunggu Sasuke berbicara. Mereka berdua memasuki hutan kecil beralaskan alang-alang dengan Sasuke di depannya. Makin lama makin dalam, hingga danau tidak terlihat lagi. Ketika sampai di tempat yang agak lenggang dengan beberapa pohon tumbang, bunga-bunga kecil bermekaran, dan sejumlah capung berterbangan, pemuda raven itu menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Naruto yang di belakangnya pun berhenti.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung yang bersembunyi di balik dahan pepohonan. Naruto menyerngitkan alisnya karena dilanda rasa penasaran. Bahkan, sekarangpun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang berdiri sekitar 2 meter di depannya. Karena pemuda itu masih memunggunginya.

"...Naru,"

Mendengar nada serak dari Sasuke, Naruto semakin dalam mengerutkan alisnya. 'Ada apa?'

"...Berapa umurmu?"

Iris Shappire pemuda tan membulat seketika. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Tangannya terkepal jika seandainya dugaanya benar. "...17 tahun," jawab Naruto agak tercekat.

Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha tenang, "...bohong,"

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menenangkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Onyx Sasuke berkabut tipis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Resah dan bingung memenuhi kepalanya. "...bagaimana kau bisa tahu danau ini?"

Naruto terkejut. "...aku tahu karena bertanya,"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar terkekeh lirih, "...bohong lagi,"

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu menundukkan kepala, menatap alang-alang yang diinjaknya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"...waktu di atap aku cerita jika aku di serang monster," masih membelakangi Naruto, Sasuke memulai, "...Saat itu kau hanya menanyakan keadaanku saja. Umumnya jika orang diberitahu hal itu, pasti mereka akan bertanya lebih rinci kejadiannya, tapi kau tidak."

Kembali Naruto makin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya menembus kulit, perih.

Sasuke menggenggam erat ujung sisi jaketnya, "...Lalu, saat aku memintamu datang setelah kejadian itu, kau langsung bertanya aku di mana. Padahal harusnya yang kau tahu aku ada di rumah, 'kan?"

Pemuda raven itu menarik nafas.

"...itu seolah kau sudah tahu semuanya,"

Bungkam. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bermarga Uzumaki.

"...pertama kali bertemu kau selalu membatasi pribadimu dengan orang lain." Sasuke mendesah lirih. "Kau bahkan memintaku agar kau berada disisiku tanpa tahu perasaanmu sendiri."

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka berdua memberat.

"Kau punya suhu tubuh tak lazim. Saat bersamaku pun kau protektif."

Naruto berlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Shappirenya terpaku melihat bahu Sasuke yang bergetar dari belakang.

"...aku bertanya sekali lagi, ...Berapa umurmu yang sebenarnya?" kata Sasuke pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

"...117 tahun,"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali bersuara cekat, "...apakah kau 'Tvar'?"

Burung-burung yang awalnya hinggap di dahan pepohonan sekitar mereka, bertebangan menjauh. Menimbulkan suara kepakan sayap yang mengisi keheningan kedua pemuda. Angin berhembus pelan menggerakkan anak rambut berbeda warna. Mencoba mencairkan suasana berat di sekitar mereka.

"Kau takut?"

Mata Onyx Sasuke melebar ketika mendengar suara khas Naruto berbisik di dekat telinganya. Dia bisa merasakan jika pemuda pirang itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Bukannya jarak mereka jauh tadi? Bagaimana bisa Naruto sampai di dekatnya tanpa suara gesekan ilalang yang harusnya mengiringi langkahnya? Mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya?

Tangan Naruto meraih bahu kanan Sasuke. Membalikkan tubuh kurus pemuda raven untuk menghadapnya. Membuatnya bertemu dengan wajah pucat Sasuke yang menunduk. Jemari tan Naruto mengangkat dagunya. Hingga Onyx getir Sasuke bertemu dengan Shappire redup Naruto.

"Apakah kau takut padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Sasuke memandang lekat pemuda kekar di depannya. Wajah berkumis Naruto nampak datar tapi sinar luka dan pilu terukir di iris matanya. Awalnya Sasuke takut menerima kenyataan. Tapi dia lebih takut lagi jika harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan tempat bersandarnya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan senyum sehangat mentarinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan reaksi Naruto sendiri bila tahu penyakitnya?

Dengan ragu, jemari Sasuke menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Mengusapnya lembut mencoba menghilangkan ekspresi datar di wajah Naruto.

"...Tidak," kata Sasuke meyakinkan diri. "Aku tidak takut,"

"Bohong..." ucap pemuda pirang tersenyum dingin.

Naruto tahu Sasuke mencoba bersikap agar tidak melukai hatinya. Memaksakan diri untuk menerima dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan dia bisa melihat sorot resah juga getir di Onyx pemuda raven.

"Kau hanya mencoba menyangkal..."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, kembali mengusap wajah tan yang masih setia terlihat datar.

"...Aku menerimamu apa adanya," kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Naruto,"

Naruto menurunkan tangan Sasuke menjauh dari wajahnya. Dia menggenggamnya erat, sangat menyukai kehangatan dari tubuh kurus pemuda di hadapannya. Kepala pirangnya menunduk mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak mampu menatap Onyx indah yang mungkin berbohong sekarang.

Sasuke memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto. Hangat menjalar ke tubuhnya berlahan. Hangat yang melindungi. Dia merasa jika Naruto belum mempercayai dirinya sepenuhnya. Dengan menarik nafas panjang, ia memantapkan diri.

"...Aku ingin melihat wujudmu,"

Shappire Naruto terbelalak lebar, segera mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat ekspresi kesungguhan yang memeta di wajah pucat Sasuke. Onyxnya berkilat tajam namun penuh keyakinan.

"...Biarkan aku melihatnya, Naruto," ujar Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam gundah. Tapi melihat keseriusan pemuda di hadapannya, dia tidak bisa menolak. Biarlah Sasuke tahu wujudnya. Biarlah Sasuke memutuskan sendiri. Jika Sasuke takut dan mengatakan dirinya monster, bahkan berniat berpisah darinya, Naruto rela.

Berlahan pemuda pirang itu melepas genggamannya di tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mundur. Membuat jarak sekitar 2 meter di depannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke intens serambi melepaskan gakurannya hingga telanjang dada. Dia memejamkan iris Shappirenya. Berusaha memusatkan energi kekuatan di satu titik dalam tubuhnya, jantung.

Seiring perubahan hawa di sekitarnya, Onyx Sasuke tidak lepas memandang perubahan tubuh si pemuda pirang. Mulai dari rambut pirangnya yang memanjang, 3 gurat di masing-masing pipinya yang menebal dan kupingnya meruncing. Lalu Naruto berjongkok bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan kakinya yang berubah berlahan membentuk kaki rubah. Tubuhnya membungkuk dalam, bulu-bulu orange panjang menyeruak keluar dari kulitnya, menyeluruh ke bagian tubuh lain. Badannya membesar secara bertahap hingga keluar sembilan ekor dari belakangnya. Wajahnya berubah layaknya rubah dengan kumis panjang dan telinga runcing berbulu besar.

"HAARRGGGHHH!"

Erangan layaknya binatang buas keluar dari mulut Naruto yang mengakhiri perubahan bentuk tubuhnya. Menjadi rubah Kitsune seutuhnya.

Sasuke memandang takjub perubahan Tvar Kitsune seutuhnya dengan Onyxnya yang membulat. Tubuhnya terpaku di tanah tidak mampu bergerak. Benar, ini Kitsune yang telah menyalamatkannya kala itu. Shappire Kitsune menatap si pemuda raven yang lebih kecil darinya lekat. Duduk di hadapannya serambi mengibaskan sembilan ekornya berlahan.

Manusia satu-satunya itu berjalan pelan, mulai mendekati Tvar rubah. Semakin dekat dengan tangan pucatnya yang terulur. Ketika sampai di hadapannya, Kitsune merendahkan wajahnya hingga tangan Sasuke mampu menyentuh dirinya. Ragu-ragu Sasuke mengusap bulu orange terang sang rubah pelan. Halus. Tatapan Sasuke berubah melembut.

"...Kau luar biasa, Naru," lirih Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto, sang Kitsune, melebarkan Shappirenya terkejut.

"...Aku bersyukur memilikimu," ungkap Sasuke bahagia.

Sang Kitsune meredupkan sinar matanya. Bukan redup sedih tapi redup bahagia. Bahagia diterima oleh orang yang dicintainya. Dia kembali merendahkan wajahnya, mengosokkan bulunya ke leher dan wajah Sasuke hingga membuatnya tertawa kegelian. Naruto melingkarkan sembilan ekornya mengelilingi mereka berdua. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher berbulu Kitsune, kekasihnya. Dia memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto. Tanpa sadar sebutir air menetes di sudut matanya.

"...Aku bersyukur memiliku, Sasuke,"

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari turun meninggalkan antariksa mengakhiri tugasnya. Membuat langit berubah jingga dengan gurat ungu sebagai penghiasnya. Awan-awan yang semula putih menjadi orange memudar. Burung-burung berterbangan jauh di langit hingga tampak seperti garis hitam di mata manusia. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Shappirenya bisa melihat bentuknya dengan jelas. Itu karena dia Tvar yang memiliki keunggulan lebih dibanding manusia biasa.

Saat ini Naruto –sudah kembali ke tubuh manusianya— berbaring beralaskan ilalang dengan Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya. Mereka menikmati kasur alam tanpa peduli dengan pakaian mereka yang bisa kotor kapan saja. Angin sejuk berbau alam membelai tubuh keduanya. Pepohonan yang tidak terlalu lebat, bunga-bunga kecil bermekaran dan capung berterbangan, mengiringi kesunyian tenang di dalam hutan kecil itu.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula memandang langit ke wajah tidur milik kekasihnya. Sasuke terlelap di sisinya berbantalkan sebelah lengan tannya. Pemuda pirang jabrik itu menatapnya lekat seraya membelai wajah putih Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas. Pucat. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya mengecup kening pemuda raven lembut penuh kasih. Namun, tindakannya malah membuat Sasuke bangun.

"...sejak kapan aku tertidur?" tanya Sasuke parau mengerjapkan matanya yang setengah terbuka.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Setelah kita berpelukan..."

"...Hn?" gumam si pemuda raven tidak mengerti.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Sasuke intens, "...Kau jatuh tertidur setelah melihat wujudku beberapa saat kemudian,"

Sasuke membisu mendengarnya. Onyxnya melebar sedikit sebelum mengalihkannya ke sekeliling mereka. Melihat suasana langit yang jingga dan hutan agak menggelap, pasti sekarang sudah sore.

"...Sudah berapa lama?" Sasuke bangkit duduk berlahan, memegang pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Naruto bangun menyusul kemudian, "...sekitar 4 jam,"

Kembali Sasuke termangu. Terjadi lagi. Tadi pagi kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, sekarang jatuh tertidur tiba-tiba. Padahal sudah minum obat tapi kenapa masih berulang? Bahkan sering, apalagi di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih termenung. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang dialami pemuda raven. Tangannya menarik lengan kurus Sasuke, mengembalikan perhatiannya padanya. "...Boleh aku bertanya?"

Onyx Sasuke beralih ke Shappire Naruto.

"...Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jatuh tidur?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Apakah ini sering terjadi?" tanya Naruto merasakan reaksi tubuh Sasuke.

Kembali Sasuke membeku, mungkinkah ini saatnya menceritakan rahasianya? Tapi dia belum siap. Bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika tahu? Bagaimana pendapatnya bila sudah terungkap? Apakah Naruto akan terluka atau meninggalkannya? Namun, Sasuke sudah menyerah. Biarlah sang pemuda pirang yang memutuskannya sendiri.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya menghadap Naruto di depannya. Tangannya melepas tangan Naruto di lengannya hanya untuk menautkannya di jemarinya sendiri. Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam serambi mengeratkan tautan jemarinya, meminta perhatian penuh. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi itu, membalas tautan Sasuke.

"Naru, aku pernah bilang jika aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku padamu minggu nanti..." kata Sasuke memulai.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke menunduk sambil mengeratkan tautan jemari kurusnya. "...Aku juga bilang, jika aku ingin kau membuat keputusan sendiri setelahnya,"

Naruto yang merasa ganjil, hanya diam menunggu. Membiarkan jemarinya diremas Sasuke kuat.

"...tapi aku lebih baik memberitahumu sekarang," lirih Sasuke tercekat.

"...Apa itu, Suke?" balas Naruto pelan.

Sasuke terdiam. Mencoba menenangkan perasaan takut dan gelisah yang melanda dirinya. Tapi dia harus yakin, memantapkan hati menghadapi kenyataan nanti.

Dengan itu, sang pemuda raven mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Menatap penuh perhatian pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Naruto telah menunggu.

"...Aku mengidap kanker otak,"

Kedua permata biru langit itu membulat.

"...Sudah stadium 3,"

Bersamaan dengan pengakuan itu, Sasuke mencoba memasang senyum. Senyum pahit yang menyesakkan di dada Naruto. Naruto masih membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Melihatnya, manik malam itu meredup.

"...kata dokter, hidupku hanya bertahan setengah tahun dari sekarang,"

Suara parau Sasuke, menggema di telinga Naruto. Langsung menusuk di dadanya, bagai pisau yang sanggup membunuhnya detik itu juga. Kekasihnya berada di ambang maut?

Sasuke kembali menatap sayu, tapi senyum tidak luntur di wajahnya. "...maaf, Naruto,"

Tidak sanggup lagi, Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh pucat Sasuke erat. Membuatnya menempel tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Dia melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher putih itu. Menutup mata sambil mengalirkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke yang agak dingin. Wangi mint dari tubuh yang dipeluknya semakin membuatnya mencengkram jaket biru tuanya erat. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahu Naruto yang bergetar saat merengkuhnya. Dia membalas pelukan hangatnya berlahan. Matanya berkabut menahan air mata yang mulai menyeruak keluar.

"...Maaf, inilah rahasiaku,"

Tangan pucat Sasuke menggenggam gakuran hitam Naruto erat.

"...Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?"

Setelah lama terdiam, suara baritone lirih berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Dari nadanya, Sasuke tahu jika Naruto menahan marah dan nyeri karena pengakuannya barusan.

"...Aku belum siap," Sasuke pun merasa perih di dada, "...Sama kau yang belum siap menerima kenyataan tadi,"

Pedih, kenapa di saat kita mulai mencintai seseorang, takdir harus memainkan kita?

"...Aku rela jika kita harus berpisah,"

"TIDAAKK!"

Sasuke terperanggah saat Naruto melepas pelukan dan berteriak tiba-tiba. Shappirenya menatap Onyx miliknya tajam. Kilat marah dan luka terlukis di sana bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang mengeras. Rahangnya bergetar menahan gejolak yang memenuhi dada pemuda pirang.

"Jangan—pernah—kau—ucapkan—kata-kata—itu padaku," desis Naruto menuntut.

Sasuke mengernyit alis, merasakan sakit dari kedua bahunya yang dicengkram tangan Naruto kuat. Tapi dia membiarkannya, Sasuke hanya ingin memaku matanya untuk meminta kejelasan Naruto padanya.

"...Aku pun... ingin menerimamu apa adanya," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sedikit tanpa melepas pegangannya yang menguat di bahu Sasuke, "...Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, di sisimu, melindungimu..."

Sasuke menunggu.

"...Aku membutuhkanmu, Suke," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke kukuh dengan kesungguhan yang dalam.

"...Aku tidak mau terpisah dari orang yang kucintai,"

Manik hitam itu kembali menurunkan hujan. Membasahi pipi pucat Sasuke berlahan. Naruto kembali memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan aku di sisimu. Mencintaimu, Sasuke,"

Sasuke membalas pelukan pemuda kekar itu tidak kalah erat. Memejamkan mata seraya menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di bahu lebar kekasihnya. Terisak lirih. Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan gakurannya besah oleh tangisan Sasuke. Dia tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya yang menangis untuk pertama kalinya di hadapannya. dia tidak mau melihat kekasihnya menderita.

"...Biarkan aku menjadi kekuatanmu,"

Di antara isakan lirihnya, Sasuke berusaha bersuara.

"...Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

Kota Konoha kembali disuguhi malam. Namun, dengan bulan yang tidak tampak menghiasi langit hitamnya. Mambuat malam ini lebih pekat dari yang sebelumnya. Di salah satu ruangan dalam gedung tinggi kota Konoha, seorang pria muda duduk di meja kerja sambil mambaca kertas di tangannya. Kertas itu berisi tentang sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya mendesah panjang. Seperti sekarang. Dia menghela nafas berat serambi meletakkan kertas itu di atas mejanya. Kemudian dia menyandarkan punggungnya sepenuhnya di kursi jabatan asisten sekretaris direktur miliknya.

Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai di punggung. Kemeja putihnya tampak lusuh karena sudah seharian dipakainya bekerja. Wajah putih dengan garis tanda lahir di samping hidungnya nampak lesu. Mata Onyxnya menerawang lelah. Bahkan pintu ruangannya yang mulai terbuka pun tidak mampu membuatnya merubah posisi.

"Kau nampak menyedihkan hari ini, Itachi," sindir pria muda yang berjalan mendekati tersenyum.

Itachi melirik orang di hadapannya sekilas sebelum memejamkan mata. Pria muda jangkung berambut merah jabrik itu masih tersenyum diiringi dengusan. Keneja merah dengan dasi hitam dan celana jeans tampak pas di tubuhnya. Dia berhenti di samping kursi pemilik ruangan hanya untuk bersandar di meja kerja menghadap Itachi.

"...Ada masalah?" tanyanya saat mata crimsonnya melihat selembar kertas di atas meja Itachi.

Itachi terdiam tidak menjawab. Masih menutup mata berpikir.

"...Tentang adikmu?" kembali si pria muda berkulit putih bertanya.

"...Jika sudah tahu tidak usah bertanya, Kyuubi," dengus Itachi.

Pria muda yang dikenal bernama Kyuubi itu tersenyum memandang Itachi yang masih setia memejamkan mata. "...dingin sekali tanggapanmu," sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah pucat rekannya.

Merasakan sentuhan itu, Onyx hitam Itachi mulai menampakkan diri. Lengsung bertemu dengan wajah Kyuubi yang tersenyum ramah namun terkesan dingin. "...sama sepertimu yang memasang wajah dingin," balasnya.

Kyuubi terkekeh kecil sebelum meluluhkan ekspresi dinginnya berubah menjadi bersahabat, "Kalau begini kau suka?"

"Hn," jawab Itachi ambigu menggenggam tangan Kyuubi, menjauh dari pipinya.

"...ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Dia mengenal Sasuke sebagai adik kesayangan rekannya yang selalu diceritakan olehnya.

Itachi mendesah berat menegakkan badannya, "...Dokter mengirimiku surat," ujarnya lirih.

Kyuubi terdiam mendengarnya seksama. Dia memang sudah diberitahu jika Sasuke mengidap penyakit dari mulut kakaknya sendiri.

"Keadaan Sasuke semakin menjadi dari hasil pemeriksaan terakhir," lanjut Itachi menunduk menatap kertasnya tadi.

"...Apa katanya?" Kyuubi mengeratkan genggaman tangan Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas, meredam rasa kalutnya.

"...penyakit Sasuke memasuki stadium 4. Akhir dari kanker otaknya,"

Kyuubi menegakkan tubuhnya mendekati Itachi. Dia membungkuk, memeluk tubuh kekarnya mencoba mengerti akan keadaanya. Itachi melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Kyuubi serambi menyandarkan kepalanya di dada si pria muda berambut merah.

"...Aku takut Kyuubi,"

Kyuubi memeluknya lebih erat, menenangkan Itachi.

Itachi memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya sepenuhnya di dada Kyuubi.

"...Aku takut kehilangan Sasuke,"

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~Tsudzuku~~~~~

.

.

.

.

Haah, kalian tahu, susah menemukan feel yang pas buat reaksi Naru dan Sasu saat terbongkarnya rahasia mereka...

Tolong jangan protes jika aku bikin Sasuke lemah di sini, coz aku memang ngebikin dia OOC,^^

Arigatou buat review kalian yang mendukungku, aku jadi semangat update buat chapter ini...

Jangan lupa terus ikutin ficnya ya...*) bungkuk-bungkuk

And last, Happy Brithday Naruto-kun!

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Yak, Ivy balik lagi buat update Chapter 5...

Makasih pujian,saran, dukungan and semua reviewnya dari Mina-san!

Bikin aku tambah semangat! ^o^d

Yak, sekedar bocoran, Itachi di fic **Coppia** ini adalah Seme Kyuubi, Coppia itu hanya pengikat untuk jadi pendukung dan medium kekuatan Tvar, kedudukannya adalah memberikan darahnya sebagai makanan Tvar (Seperti vampire, ya =.=a) namun Tvar masih bisa makan daging hewan biasa, atau sejenisnya (itu biasanya untuk Tvar yang gak punya Coppia, kayak Naruto yang sering berburu Tvar jahat sebelum ketemu Sasuke)

Nah jelas 'kan?, Lanjut saja ya...

.

.

.

**Coppia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning : BL, Shounen ai, Supernatural, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Happy Reading!

.

.

'mind'

"talk"

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini dewi malam menampakkan dirinya di antara awan-awan hitam yang biasanya menutupi cahayanya saat menerangi kota semi modern Konoha. Hutan lebat yang luas itu tampak sedikit terang di antara gelapnya malam. Hingga membuat puri bergaya victorian yang sengaja dibangun di tengah hutan terlihat terang. Di salah satu balkon puri berumur itu, terdapat seorang pemuda yang berdiri bersandar di pagarnya. Angin semilir menggerakkan anak rambut hitam jabriknya pelan. Mata Shappirenya menerawang jauh memandang hutan. Mantel hitam berhiaskan rantai yang dipakainya, menambah kesan kegelapannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas sambil menegak secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya untuk menemaninya menikmati malam.

Dialah Menma, pemimpin dari kelompok pengikat 'kontrak' bertato 3 magatama hitam yang terdapat di masing-masing tubuh anggotanya. Kelompok Tvar yang terdiri dari jenis serigala, selain dirinya yang berjenis rubah. Mereka memangsa para 'Humaine' guna memenuhi tujuannya yang selalu lapar akan darah dan daging manusia. Namun, selain itu mereka –terutama Menma— memiliki tujuan tersendiri. Dan itu berkaitan dengan kelompok yang dibimbing oleh Naruto.

"...Kau di sini rupanya," ucap suara anggun memanggil pemuda bernama Menma dari belakang.

Diliriknya dari sudut mata, Shappire Menma melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berkuncir ekor kuda menghampirinya. "...Ada apa, Ino?"

Gadis berdress kuning gading selutut yang disapa Ino itu tersenyum manis, "Makan malam sudah siap. Yang lain sudah menunggu,"

"Kali ini siapa yang berburu?" Menma mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya berlahan.

"Kak Obito dan kak Izuna," jawab Ino yang telah berdiri di samping Menma. "Mereka membawa daging yang bagus,"

"Huh, bagus atau tidak yang penting makan," dengus Menma menyeringai.

Ino memutar mata aquamarinenya bosan, "Kau selalu seperti itu,"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena kau Coppia Sai, Ino,"

"Ya,ya, sesukamulah," balas Ino mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke arah Menma. "Kudengar dari Sai, kalian ketemu Sasuke tadi pagi waktu pergi memastikan tempat Kagami terbunuh,"

"Hm," gumam Menma meneguk kopinya kembali.

"Jadi benar, ada bau Kitsune di tubuhnya?" tanya gadis pirang penasaran.

"Ya," Menma menoleh Ino di sampingnya. "Kau dan Sai sekelas dengannya, 'kan? Apa dia dekat dengan Naruto dan lainnya?"

"Hum, akhir-akhir ini memang begitu. Dan menurutku mereka malah sering bersama," ujar Ino mengingat sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan dagunya.

Menma terdiam sebelum menyeringai tipis, "Bersama Naruto?"

"Hu'um, sepertinya mereka jadian. Itu pendapatku lho,"

Seringaian lebar terpatri di wajah tan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, "Berarti Sasuke Coppia Naruto, begitu?"

"Entah, aku belum pernah merasakan aura Coppia selain Gaara dan Kiba di kelas," Ino menoleh pada Menma. "Tapi ada kemungkinan,"

"Hehe...semakin menarik,"

Mendengar kekehan berat dari Menma, Ino menoleh. Dia mendapati Menma berekspresi berbeda dari biasanya.

Menma menjilat bibir bawahnya seperti orang lapar. Mata Shappirenya berkilat tajam. Bibirnya menyeringai setan seolah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya. "Aku jadi ingin mengenal si Uchiha itu,"

Ino menelan ludah agak bergidik merasakan aura di sekitar Menma yang memberat, "...Kau tertarik pada Sasuke?"

"...Entah,"

"Hah?" Ino menyerngit tanya.

"Waktu aku bertemu dengannya, dia tampak menarik di mataku," Menma meliriknya tersenyum ganjil, "Seperti 'Carnation',"

'Carnation?' batin Ino. "Carnation apa? Sejenis pengikat Coppia?"

Menma terkekeh kecil, "Tidak, hanya pendapatku saja," dia menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali teguk, "Sasuke seperti Carnation, Sesuatu yang tidak dapat diprediksi,"

Kembali Ino melayangkan tanya pada pemuda di sampingnya dalam diam. Tidak begitu mengerti.

"Mungkin dia menyimpan sesuatu yang kuinginkan," kata pemuda bertanda lahir kumis kucing itu menyeringai menjawab gestur Ino, "Dan akan sangat menarik jika bisa merebutnya dari Naruto,"

"...Kau benar-benar kejam pada saudaramu sendiri," dengus Ino tersenyum asing.

"Tentu saja, bukan?" Menma membalas masih menyeringai iblis, "Membuatnya menderita adalah keinginanku,"

"KOAAKK!"

Tepat dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Menma, seekor gagak terbang ke arah mereka dari kejauhan. Gagak hitam yang sama dengan kemarin. Gagak itu mendarat di lengan kiri Menma yang terjulur menyambutnya. Menma mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang disampaikan gagak peliharaannya. Walau berupa bunyi erangan kecil yang tidak jelas, tapi Menma bisa mengerti bahasanya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Ino saat melihat interaksi Menma dan gagak hitam.

"Hm, aku menyuruhnya untuk memantau pergerakkan mereka," jawab Menma. "Dan sepertinya si Naruto dan kelompoknya akan beraksi,"

Ino menyeringai senang, "Heeh? Apakah akan dimulai...?"

"Khukhukhu... semakin menyenangkan," tawa remeh melantun di bibir pemuda yang memiliki paras mirip Naruto. Menambah aura pekat yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**Coppia**

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Hutan kecil yang bertempat di daerah perumahan Konoha dekat dengan danau buatan, telah diselimuti cahaya malam. Berkas-berkas sinar bulan menyusup di sela-sela dedaunan pohon rindang yang tumbuh di sana. Seolah mencoba membagikan sinarnya di pedalaman hutan yang gelap itu. Suara jangkrik berbunyi mengisi setiap sudut hutan, menemani kedua pemuda yang sekarang terbaring nyaman di atas kasur hijau.

Hening. Tidak ada suara dari bibir Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya terbaring bersebelahan di atas ilalang yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga kecil yang mekar indah. Onyx Sasuke terpaku memandangi langit hitam malam tanpa bintang yang terlihat di antara celah pepohonan, sedang Naruto memejamkan mata sambil menghirup wangi mint dari rambut raven pemuda yang tidur di atas lengannya. Damai dan tentram. Mereka menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh keduanya. Tidak peduli jika sekarang sudah larut malam.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Suke?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke saat merasakan angin mulai mendingin.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "...Tidak," dia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadang Naruto. Memeluknya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda pirang. "...Hangat, kok,"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke pinggang Sasuke. Merapatkan tubuh kurus pucat pemuda itu padanya. "Itachi-san akan khawatir jika kau pulang larut," gumam Naruto menciumi puncak kepala bersurai ravennya.

"Tidak apa, selama ada kau tidak masalah," lirih Sasuke memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan tubuh Naruto.

"Tapi kau belum makan malam, apa tidak lapar?"

"...sedikit,"

Naruto menghela nafas, kekasihnya memang tidak terlalu jujur. Berlahan dia melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke dan bangkit duduk. "Kita pulang, aku tidak mau kau sakit,"

Sasuke yang masih enggan beranjak dari baringannya akhirnya pasrah ketika Naruto menariknya bangun. Naruto menggandeng tangannya berjalan menyusuri area lenggang hutan. Melewati pepohonan lebat dan ilalang yang tumbuh subur di hutan kecil tak jauh dari perumahan Sasuke tinggal. Dalam perjalanan Sasuke terus memperhatikan punggung lebar Naruto yang membelakanginya. Terlihat tegap dan kekar seperti tubuh lelaki umumnya. Lalu Onyxnya beralih menatap tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto, membimbingnya berjalan keluar hutan. Hangat. Sasuke tersenyum membalas genggamannya tak kalah erat.

Setelah melewati hutan dan sampai di tepi danau buatan, mereka tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan pemandangan indah yang di sajikan oleh danau itu. Bagi Sasuke, memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang membimbing langkahnya, sangat menarik daripada melihat pemandangan danau malam hari. Sedang bagi Naruto, dia ingin cepat-cepat membawa Sasuke pulang agar si pemuda raven bisa makan malam dan istirahat. Mandapat pengakuan jika Sasuke sakit saja, sudah mambuat Naruto khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaannya, belum lagi kondisi ke depannya nanti.

Sesampainya di area parkir, Naruto segera mematikan alarm mobil mewahnya. Membuka pintu bagian penumpang yang ada di samping kemudi agar ditempati oleh Sasuke. Kemudian dia berputar menuju sisi bagian kemudi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Begitu memastikan Sasuke nyaman untuk duduk, barulah Naruto menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya keluar area parkir menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Di rumahmu masih ada bahan makanan?" tanya Naruto disela-sela menyetir mobilnya melewati jalan lenggang. "Kalau tidak, kita bisa mampir beli makan malam."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn, Nii-san pasti sudah menyiapkannya sekarang,"

Itu berarti Naruto sudah membuat Sasuke terlambat makan malam secara tidak langsung. Pembicaraan tentang rahasia mereka masing-masing memang sanggup melupakan waktu karena terlalu seriusnya. Lain kali Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke terlambat makan, apalagi dalam kondisi yang rentan.

Sasuke agaknya menyadari raut yang muncul samar di wajah pemuda pirang. Dia menyentuh tangan Naruto yang memengang sistem control. Menyebabkan Naruto mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalan kepada pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naru. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu mencemaskan kondisiku,"

Melihat tatapan yakin yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya, mengundang Naruto untuk mendesah menenangkan diri. "Maaf, aku terlalu terpaku," ucap Naruto membalas sentuhan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum mengerti.

Saat berhenti di perempatan jalan yang menyala lampu merah, Sasuke mengambil hpnya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Tertulis nama Itachi di display hpnya. "Hallo?" kata Sasuke setelah menekan tombol penjawab.

"_Sasuke?! Syukurlah, kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa belum pulang?"_ jawab Itachi dengan nada cemas di seberang sana.

"Aku di jalan bersama Naruto, sebentar lagi pulang," Sasuke melirik Naruto yang memperhatikannya saat ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Dari Nii-san..." bisik Sasuke sepelan mungkin sambil menjauhkan hpnya sedikit.

Naruto mengangguk paham sebelum kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu trafic menyala hijau.

Itachi menghela nafas lega, "_Dasar, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pulang telat? Aku bingung mencarimu karena kau tidak ada di rumah saat aku pulang..._"

"Maaf, aku lupa. Sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah," balas Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah.

"_Ya sudah, makan malam sudah kusiapkan. Jangan mampir kemana-mana lagi,"_ tambah Itachi.

"Hn," Sasuke mematikan sambungannya setelah Itachi memutus terlebih dahulu.

Naruto membelokkan mobilnya di tikungan tempat rumah Sasuke berada tak jauh lagi, "Apa katanya?"

"Nii-san, menyuruh pulang," tutur Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi mobil. "Kau mau mampir, 'kan?" liriknya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekalian minta restu," jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke tercengang, langsung menegakkan badannya, "Tunggu! Sekarang?!"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke tahu apa maksud restu itu. Naruto berniat melamarnya dengan meminta ijin dari Itachi?!

"Ini sudah larut, Dobe. Lagian Nii-san sudah lelah, kenapa tidak besok saja?!" sanggah Sasuke cepat. "Aku juga belum siap...," lirihnya mengusap telapak tangannya sendiri.

Naruto menghentikan mobil hitamnya saat sampai di depan halaman rumah Uchiha. Dia mematikan mesin dan memandang kekasihnya yang menunduk gelisah di sebelahnya. Dengan lembut, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang gugup. Membuat pemuda raven mendongak bertemu Shappirenya.

"Aku yakin Itachi-san pasti setuju," kata pemuda tan tersenyum hangat. Dia menduga jika Sasuke beranggapan bila Itachi tidak akan menerima hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Sasuke menyerngit ganjil.

"Insting..." Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Dasar Dobe baka!"

"Kau kejam, Teme. Aku 'kan ingin minta restu, didukung lah," Naruto memasang wajah pura-pura melas.

"Baka!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto untuk memperbaiki otaknya. Meski diam-diam dia merona malu. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto hanya nyengir mengusap kepalanya.

Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar berjalan cepat ke halaman rumahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menyusul mengejarnya. Tapi beberapa langkah kemudian, Sasuke berhenti saat Onyxnya menemukan sebuah mobil sport merah yang terparkir berdampingan dengan mobil milik Itachi di depan rumahnya.

'Siapa, tamu Nii-sankah?' batin Sasuke bertanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu rumah.

Naruto menaikkan alis heran ketika melihat mobil merah itu. Sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya entah di mana. Namun, dihiraukan sebelum berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Tadaima..." ucap Sasuke saat membuka pintu masuk rumah diikuti Naruto.

"Okaeri, kau terlambat Ototou," sambut Itachi berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan yang selorong dengan pintu masuk.

"Maaf, aku yang mengajaknya keluar sampai malam," jelas Naruto menyela Sasuke sebelum berbicara.

Itachi menghela nafas lega, "Lain kali beritahu aku dulu," dia berbalik menuju ruang makan, "Cepat kemari, kita akan makan malam,"

Naruto dan Sasuke melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ketika memasuki ruangan, mereka terkejut mendapati seorang pria muda berambut merah jabrik dengan kemeja merah yang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan Uchiha. Pria muda sepantaran dengan Itachi pun agaknya kaget melihat siapa di hadapannya.

"Kyuubi-Nii? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kata Naruto masih terkejut.

"Kau juga, apa yang lakukan di sini, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi balik.

Itachi dan Sasuke juga terkejut memandang mereka berdua. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi yang hendak duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tentu, karena dia adikku," jawab Kyuubi singkat menunjuk Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"...Berarti?" Itachi menyerngitkan alis.

"Benar, dia sejenis denganku," Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Kakakmu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan. Lalu dia melihat Itachi meminta kejelasan.

"Duduklah, biar kukenalkan dulu," kata Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke menurut, duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi. "Dia Kyuubi, rekan kerjaku. Aku mengajaknya makan malam setelah dia kembali dari tugasnya di Suna,"

"Salam kenal, Sasuke," ucap Kyuubi tersenyum pada Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan ragu.

"Tidak kusangka kita kebetulan bertemu di sini, Nii-san," kata Naruto bersidekap. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Itachi-san?" melirik Itachi yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Yah, aku juga tak menyangka kau kenal dengan kakak-adik Uchiha," balas Kyuubi santai.

Naruto menatap tajam iris Crimson Kyuubi, "Jelaskan!"

"Baiklah," Kyuubi memandang Itachi di sampingnya. Uchiha sulung mengangguk mengerti.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Onyx kakaknya menatapnya serius. Membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi saat Itachi menoleh pada Kyuubi untuk mengambil sebelah tangan Uzumaki sulung dan menggenggamnya erat. Naruto bahkan sampai membalalakkan mata menduga-duga di batinnya. Secara bersamaan, Itachi dan Kyuubi memandang mereka berdua dalam.

"Kami akan menikah..."

"...,"

"...,"

**BRAAK!**

"APAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Perumahan semi modern Konoha sangat sepi malam ini. Dikarenakan rumor binatang buas berkeliaran memangsa manusia, membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali untuk keluar rumah. Namun, berbeda dengan kediaman mungil Uchiha. Jika rumah lainnya sepi karena sunyi, justru rumah ini sedang dilanda keterkejutan yang luar biasa –bagi Naruto dan Sasuke—.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..."

Kyuubi mendecak kesal melihat tingkah adiknya yang sekarang duduk sambil menumpu kepala –pelipisnya— dan menunduk dalam di atas meja. Pasalnya, setelah mendengar pengakuan Itachi jika mereka akan menikah, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengerang dan menggerundel sendiri. Itachi hanya mengelengkan kepala karena harus menikmati makan malam yang tidak tenang. Sasuke? berusaha makan dengan nyaman meski dalam hati ingin menjitak kepala kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi-san?!" teriak Naruto menunjuk tajam kakaknya.

"Diam sedikit, Dobe!" Sasuke menonjok kepala pirang Naruto kesal. Saat Naruto mau protes, urung melihat Sasuke yang mendeath glarenya. "Aku lapar, jadi bicara yang tenang,"

Kyuubi terkekeh, rupanya adiknya bisa kalah sama Uchiha bungsu. "Mana bisa aku beritahu padamu jika kau saja belum mengenal mereka, 'kan?"

"Tapi, berarti Itachi-san sudah tahu siapa aku dari awal, 'kan?" dengus Naruto melirik Itachi.

"Tidak, aku bahkan belum tahu kalau Kyuubi tidak bilang. Soalnya dia menggunakan marga Namikaze di kantor," jawab Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Sasuke menimpali. "Kalau Nii-san tahu Kyuubi-san, berarti Nii-san tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?" katanya pada Itachi.

Itachi melebarkan mata terdiam sejenak sebelum balik ke Naruto, "Kau sudah mempelihatkan wujudmu pada Sasuke?"

Naruto terkejut, bahkan Itachi pun tahu identitasnya sebenarnya? Dia menatap Kyuubi nyalang menuntut.

"Baiklah, kujelaskan..." Kyuubi mendesah lelah karena ditatap Naruto tajam sambil meletakkan sendoknya di piring. "Kami bertemu saat Itachi hampir dimangsa oleh Tvar singa di pinggir kota. jadi aku menolongnya," jelasnya singkat.

Sasuke tercengang, "Kapan? Kenapa Nii-san tidak cerita?" tanyanya pada Itachi agak memaksa.

"Setahun lalu. maaf, itu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemas," Itachi tersenyum menenangkan. Meski Sasuke tetap tidak suka karena Itachi menyembunyikannya darinya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu wujud Nii-san?" ujar Naruto.

"Aku terluka saat itu dan Kyuubi merawatku. Jadilah aku tahu wujudnya," terang Itachi.

"Dan aku terkejut kau tidak takut padaku waktu itu," Kyuubi menatap pria berambut panjang hitam di sampingnya.

"Karena bagiku kau rubah yang imut," Itachi menyeringai. Segera saja dia meringis kecil saat kakinya diinjak oleh Kyuubi yang merona.

Naruto memandang takjub, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Kyuubi yang memerah. 'Berarti dia uke Itachi-san, huh?' batinnya menyeringai.

"Lalu setelah itu, kalian kerja di satu tempat agar bisa pacaran, begitu?" tambah Sasuke.

"Kau jahat sekali, ototou. Kami kebetulan kerja di satu tempat yang sama. Bukan untuk pacaran," desah Itachi.

Sasuke menyesap secangkir coklat hangatnya. "Tetap saja ujung-ujungnya begitu,"

"Jadi, kau sudah menjadikan Itachi-san Coppia-mu?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Ya, sudah setengah tahun lalu."

Seringai tampak di bibir Naruto, lalu dia menoleh pada Itachi. "Itachi-san, kau yang di 'atas' atau 'bawah'?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kurang mengerti mendengar kalimat barusan. Sedang Kyuubi, wajahnya sudah memerah blushing.

Itachi balas menyeringai lebar, "'Di 'atas'. Dia hebat sekali saat di ranjang," jawabnya mantab.

Mengerti artinya, Sasuke langsung menendang Naruto hingga dia terjungkal dari kursi. "Dobe! Ini ruang makan! Jangan membicarakan hal kotor begitu!" teriaknya merona.

"Kau kejam, Teme..." ucap Naruto melas mengusap perutnya. Sasuke mendengus sebel sebelum duduk kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ehem, jadi Sasuke..."

Sasuke mendongak memandang kakaknya yang menatapnya serius kembali.

"Aku berniat meminta ijin padamu," kata Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi dalam.

Sasuke terdiam. Selama ini dia mengira jika Itachi tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis, tapi rupanya dia salah. Sebagai adik, Sasuke kesal karena belum mengerti Itachi sepenuhnya. Bahkan sampai masalah kakaknya menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang pun dia tidak tahu. Lagipula untuk apa dia menolak bila kakaknya ingin meraih kebahagiaannya, 'kan? Sasuke justru senang jika Itachi punya pendamping ketika dia tidak ada nanti.

"Nii-san bicara apa, sih? Yang harusnya memutuskan 'kan Nii-san. Aku selalu mendukungmu asal kau bahagia," kata Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Senyum Itachi dan Kyuubi merekah mendengar jawabannya. Mereka terlihat senang sekali.

"Ehem, dan Itachi-san..." ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Membuat ketiga orang lainnya serempak menoleh padanya.

"Aku juga ingin meminta restu darimu..." Shappire Naruto menatap Itachi dalam.

"Ijinkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke dan menjadikannya Coppia-ku,"

Onyx Sasuke membulat menatap pemuda pirang kaget. Naruto berniat menjadikannya Coppia untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya? Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke dalam penuh arti. Menganggukkan kepala menjawab gestur tanya yang dilayangkan kekasihnya dalam diam.

Itachi terdiam mendengar keinginan yang disampaikan sang Uzumaki bungsu. Dia bisa melihat sorot mata biru itu memandangnya serius, berkilat kesungguhan dan penuh keyakinan. Itachi tersenyum, mungkin dia bisa menyerahkan adik semata wayangnya pada orang di hadapannya sekarang. Sekaligus menyelamatkan hidup Sasuke.

"Aku serahkan adikku padamu, Naruto," kata itachi yakin.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Dia memeluk Sasuke yang duduk di depannya erat, saat dirasa pemuda raven itu akan menangis. "Arigato, Nii-san," katanya memandang Itachi bersama Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukannya. Itachi dan Kyuubi ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Lalu kapan rencana kalian menikah?" tanya Kyuubi usil.

Naruto menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir di sudut mata Onyx Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya. "Masih terlalu cepat, kami akan menikah saat lulus nanti," jawabnya enteng.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget, "Kita tidak pernah merencanakan itu!"

Naruto nyengir mengangkat bahu, "Melihat mereka berdua mau menikah, aku jadi ingin juga lho, Suke,"

"Dobe!"

Kedua pria yang lebih tua dari mereka terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Itachi-san," ujar Naruto beralih pada Itachi.

Itachi menaikkan alis tanya, "Soal apa?"

"Uchiha..."

Seketika Itachi dan Kyuubi terdiam mengerti.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang..." Itachi menghela nafas, "Sasuke, segera habiskan makanmu dan pinjamkan Naruto bajuku. Aku ingin mereka menginap malam ini,"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menyelesaikan makanannya dan mengajak Naruto ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Meninggalkan Itachi yang duduk termangu bersama Kyuubi di sampingnya.

Kyuubi menepuk lengan kekasihnya pelan, "Itachi..."

"Lebih baik diceritakan, sebelum ini makin rumit. Apalagi Sasuke sudah terlibat," jawab Itachi menoleh tersenyum pada Kyuubi.

Di dalam kamar Sasuke, Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang yang menjadi tempat tidur pemuda raven. Dia memperhatikan suasana malam di luar jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat. Sepi dan sunyi. Memang menjadi keseharian kota ini saat malam tiba. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu kamar terbuka dengan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam membawa pakaian ganti. Sasuke sendiri telah berganti dengan kaus biru lengan panjang berkerah berdiri dan celana putih pendek.

"Ini, sepertinya baju Nii-san pas untukmu," Sasuke menyodorkan kaus yang dia bawa pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima. Dia melepas jas gakurannya dan kemeja putihnya tanpa beranjak dari duduknya. Menampakkan kulit tan yang memiliki otot terbentuk sempurna. Sebelum Naruto berniat mengambil kaus hijau lumut milik Itachi di sampingnya, gerakannya terhenti kala Sasuke menyentuh dadanya.

"Aku suka bunyi ini..." kata Sasuke tersenyum merasakan degub jantung Naruto di tangannya.

Naruto meraih pinggang Sasuke mendekat padanya. "Kau bisa mendengarnya sesukamu mulai sekarang," balasnya tersenyum, mendongak melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jemari Sasuke menyisir rambut pirang jabrik Naruto pelan, "Kau benar-benar egois, aku bahkan belum menyetujui rencanamu tadi," dengusnya mengingat kalimat Naruto yang mengajaknya menikah tadi.

"Tapi kau mau, 'kan?" pemuda pirang itu nyengir lebar melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah pucat kekasihnya. Dia merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu.

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika Naruto memperlihatkan sepasang cincin emas putih dengan permata sewarna mata mereka, tersimpan cantik di kotaknya. Dia memandang tanya Naruto yang menatapnya tersenyum lembut. Onyx Sasuke bisa merasakan kesungguhan dalam Shappire birunya.

"_Will you be mine, Sasuke?"_

Mata Sasuke berkabut tipis, tersenyum lembut. Sangat bahagia dia memiliki seseorang yang begitu mencintainya.

"_Yes, I would,"_

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Naruto. Dia mengambil sebuah cincin putih bermata Shappire dari kotaknya, memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kiri Sasuke. Lalu mengecupnya tepat di cincin itu. Sasuke mengambil cincin senada bermata Onyx dan memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat sakral itu, Naruto berdiri mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup bibir Sasuke. Menciumnya lembut tanpa menuntut. Menyalurkan perasaan yang memenuhi ruang hatinya pada pemuda raven dalam pelukannya. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Naruto, membalas lumatan lembut itu penuh kasih. Saling berbagi perasaan lewat ciuman mereka. Saling memberitahukan betapa mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi tersenyum kala melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk berdampingan di hadapannya memakai cincin putih senada. Dari mata cincin yang berbeda warna, dia tahu jika cincin itu dibuat khusus sepasang untuk mereka oleh Naruto.

"Kudengar dari Itachi kalian baru dekat seminggu ini. Tapi kau sudah mengikat Sasuke secepat ini," kata pria berambut merah pada pasangan sejoli di depannya.

"Soalnya kalau tidak cepat mengikat Sasuke, nanti dia keburu jadi milik orang lain," Naruto nyengir, "Lagian aku terlalu mencintainya," liriknya pada Sasuke yang merona.

Itachi memasuki ruang santai beralaskan tatami tempat mereka duduk sekarang sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin dan camilan. Dia mendudukan diri di samping Kyuubi seraya meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau sudah memberitahu orang rumah?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Yah, sebenarnya Kyuubi-Nii harus pulang menyapa saudara kami yang lain. Tapi aku sudah bilang jika kami menginap di rumah kalian,"

"Mereka tidak heran?" kata Sasuke.

"Memang, makanya mereka minta penjelasan saat kami pulang besok," jawab Naruto. "Dan sebisa mungkin, aku ingin kalian ikut ke rumah kami," lanjutnya beralih pada Itachi di hadapannya.

Itachi mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan soal Uchiha? Naruto,"

Kalimat Itachi memulai pembicaraan mereka. Kyuubi terdiam seraya memperhatikan Itachi dan Naruto. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti, diam menyimak.

"...beberapa hari lalu, aku bertarung dengan Tvar serigala yang bernama Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Kagami," Naruto menatap Itachi dalam, meminta keseriusan. Sasuke terbelalak terkejut, "Apa mereka berasal dari Uchiha yang sama dengan keluarga kalian?"

Sasuke mengalihkan Onyxnya pada Itachi cepat, meminta penjelasan. Itachi mendesah kecil sebelum tersenyum pada Kyuubi di sampingnya yang meremas tangannya, mengatakan jika dirinya tidak apa-apa dalam diam.

"...Ya, mereka adalah Uchiha yang sama dengan kami,"

Shappire Naruto membola, tercengang. Bagaimana bisa keluarga Uchiha dari Itachi dan Sasuke yang Humaine, memiliki darah sama dengan Uchiha yang berasal dari Tvar? Sasuke sendiri terkejut tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut pemuda pirang.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya, "Nii-san, katakan. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum beralih pada Naruto. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya," katanya setelah menghela nafas. "Keluarga Uchiha dibagi menjadi dua bagian, Uchiha dari keluarga Utama dan Uchiha dari keluarga luar. Kakek buyut kami memliki darah Tvar, sedang adiknya yang merupakan anak angkat Humaine tidak memilikinya. Itulah perbedaannya."

"Kenapa anak Humaine bisa masuk dalam Uchiha yang Tvar?" tanya Naruto.

"Konon ayah dari kakek buyut kami sangat tertarik dengan seorang gadis desa Humaine yang berparas cantik, hingga timbul keinginan mengangkatnya jadi anaknya," jelas Itachi, "Namun, keturunan Utama Tvar tidak menyukai keberadaan sang gadis Humaine dan menyingkirkannya menjadi keturunan luar."

"Ketidaksukaan Uchiha dari keturunan Utama Tvar pada gadis Humaine semakin menjadi ketika sang ayah meninggal. Gadis itu dianggap mengotori pohon keluarga Uchiha, hingga akhirnya disiksa dan diasingkan dari rumah utama," terang Itachi setelah menegak minumannya. "Tapi sekian lama mereka melahirkan keturunan, keluarga utama yang Tvar malah ingin menghabisi keluarga gadis Humaine."

"Kenapa?" giliran Sasuke bertanya.

"Mereka ingin menjadikannya mangsa, sekaligus membersihkan nama Uchiha darinya." jawab Itachi lirih. "Dan untungnya, anak dari gadis humaine itu berhasil menyelamatkan diri, lalu meneruskan garis keturunannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi,"

"Saat ini yang berasal dari keluarga Utama adalah Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Kagami dan Uchiha Shisui. Sedang ayah kami Uchiha Fugaku berasal dari keturunan luar, mewarisi darah gadis itu." terang Itachi lagi.

"Jadi intinya, Uchiha keluarga Utama Tvar ingin membasmi Uchiha dari keluarga Luar keturunan Humaine, begitu?" simpul Naruto menyalang tajam. Itachi mengangguk singkat. "Hanya untuk itu mereka—"

"...Kalau begitu kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu, ayah dan ibu..." kata Sasuke serak. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja.

Itachi menunduk dalam, "Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menceritakan kebenarannya padamu, karena tidak mau memperburuk kondisimu..." sesalnya.

Air mata Sasuke jatuh berlahan membasahi pipinya, membuat Naruto menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukannya erat. Membenamkan wajah pucat sang kekasih yang terisak lirih di dadanya dalam. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar terguncang dalam rengkuhannya.

"Semua ini karena harga diri Uchiha keluarga Utama yang terlalu tinggi," maki Kyuubi menimpali, "Mereka tidak sudi jika Humaine mengotori nama mereka," tambahnya meremas tangan Itachi kuat. Itachi balas menggenggamnya.

"Aku akan membalasnya, aku tidak terima jika Humaine diinjak seenaknya seperti itu," geram Naruto menyalang tajam, masih merengkuh tubuh Sasuke erat.

"Walau Tvar dari keluarga kalian berpikir begitu, kenyataannya Tvar yang lain pun sama saja. Mereka tetap memangsa manusia," tambah Itachi pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja," rahang pemuda tan menggertak, "Aku tidak terima hanya karena itu, keluarga kalian—"

"Uhuk!"

Shappire Naruto terbelalak, saat mencium bau anyir darah. Dia merenggangkan pelukannya melihat Sasuke yang menunduk menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Segera Naruto menyingkirkan tangan kurus Sasuke dari wajahnya hingga nampaklah darah yang melumuri telapaknya. Mendongak, kembali dia melebarkan mata terkejut saat bibir pemuda raven mengalirkan darah dari sudutnya. Itachi dan Kyuubi sontak tercengang kaget.

"Sasu—"

Belum habis keterkejutannya, tubuh Sasuke ambruk pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto sigap menahannya.

"Sasuke, bangun! SASUKEE!" teriak Naruto panik menepuk pipi Sasuke mencoba menyadarkannya. Namun sia-sia, Onyx pemuda dalam rengkuhannya telah tertutup sempurna. Hanya nafas keras tidak beraturan dari Sasuke yang menjawabnya.

"Naruto, bawa Sasuke ke kamar! Aku akan panggil dokter!" perintah Itachi berdiri dari duduknya. "Kyuubi bantu Naruto!"

Naruto langsung memposisikan tangannya di tubuh lemah Sasuke dan menggendongnya bridal style. Berlari cepat membawanya ke kamar. Dia mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke tidak sabar, lalu membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya di tempat tidur. Kyuubi datang membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk basah. Meminta adiknya memberi ruang untuknya membersihkan wajah Sasuke. Naruto bisa melihat wajah putih Sasuke yang makin memucat. Keringat deras dan nafas keras menghiasi wajah deritanya. Membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan geraman marah dan khawatir dengan keadaan Uchiha bungsu sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan jas putih dan tas di tangan masuk ke kamar Sasuke, diikuti Itachi di belakangnya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kalian keluarlah!" suruh wanita itu cepat pada mereka –Naruto, Itachi dan Kyuubi— agar keluar dari kamar. Tangannya terampil mengeluarkan peralatan medis dari tas yang di bawanya.

Naruto sebenarnya enggan beranjak dari sisi Sasuke, tapi dia menurut saja saat Kyuubi menariknya keluar kamar. Di depan kamar Sasuke, mereka bertiga menunggu dengan gelisah. Itachi bersandar lemah di dinding samping pintu kamar Sasuke, kepalanya menunduk dalam hingga wajahnya tertutup anak rambut hitamnya. Bahunya bergetar pelan diiringi kepalan kuat di tangannya. Kyuubi mngusap lengan kekasihnya lembut seraya menggenggam tangannya yang mengepal. Berbisik bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, meski dia sendiri juga khawatir.

Berbada dengan adiknya, Uzumaki bungsu. Naruto terduduk jongkok serambi menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding depan mereka. Kepalanya tertunduk bersembunyi dalam lekukan tangan yang bertumpu di lututnya. Sesekali dia menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Bahunya bergetar dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk keras. Cemas, khawatir, takut, dan benci bertumpuk di hatinya yang memanas. Naruto cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Takut bila terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya. Dia benci tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya saat ini.

Setelah menit-menit yang meresahkan itu, akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka diikuti dokter wanita yang berjalan keluar. Ketiga orang bergender sama segera menghampirinya tergesa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?!" tanya Itachi masik dalam kepanikan.

Wanita cantik yang memiliki tubuh yang terbilang seksi itu menghela nafas lega sekaligus berat. "Sekarang Sasuke sudah tenang. Aku telah memberikan pertolongan darurat dan menyuntikkan obat tidur. Jadi, biarkan dia istirahat sekarang," terangnya.

Itachi mendesah lega. Tubuhnya merileks lepas dari tenggangnya tadi. "...Arigato Tsunade-san,"

Kyuubi melega mendegarnya. Naruto menghela nafas lega, namun masih belum menghilangkan rasa cemas di dadanya jika belum melihat Sasuke langsung.

"Kulihat dari kondisinya, Sasuke mengalami guncangan hingga terpengaruh pada otaknya. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya dokter yang dikenal Tsunade itu.

Onyx Itachi menyendu, "Ini salahku, harusnya aku memperkirakan kondisinya dulu sebelum menceritakan masa lalu keluarga kami,"

"Akulah yang salah, Itachi-san..." tungkas Naruto lirih. Itachi menoleh, mengeleng pelan membalasnya.

Tsunade mendesah, "Lain kali aku minta, jangan biarkan Sasuke mengalami hal seperti ini lagi. Itu akan memperburuk kondisinya. Kanker dalam otaknya makin lama akan mengikisnya karena tertekan. Dan Sasuke bisa mengalami gangguan syaraf tingkat lanjut." terangnya. "Oh ya, aku akan mengganti obatnya yang sekarang dengan yang baru, Itachi ikutlah denganku."

Itachi mengangguk, dia melirik Kyubi untuk ikut dengannya.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?" tanya Naruto pada Tsunade.

Tsunade berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "...baiklah, setelah Sasuke sadar, segera panggil aku."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga adikku," kata Itachi yang dibalas anggukan pasti dari Naruto.

Setelahnya mereka bertiga berjalan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke sendirian. Naruto terdiam menarik nafas dalam. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh kenop pintu, memutarnya berlahan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar yang bercahaya remang menyambutnya kala Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri tempat dimana Sasuke terbaring. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke tertidur lelap. Tubuh kurusnya telah terbalut selimut hangat. Diperhatikannya bila wajah tenang Sasuke sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Nafasnya berhembus halus dan teratur.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, mengambil tangan kiri Sasuke dan mengusapnya. Mencoba mengalirkan kehagatannya ke tangan kurus yang dingin itu. Tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk membelai rambut raven kusam pemuda pujaan hatinya. Shappirenya menatap kekasihnya teduh. Hatinya masih tidak tenang bila belum bertemu dengan Onyx hitam Sasuke yang menjeratnya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan bercincin kekasihnya lama. Berharap Sasuke segera membuka mata dan tersenyum padanya.

"...aku membutuhkanmu, Suke," ucap si pemuda pirang lirih. Diiringi bahu kekarnya yang bergetar lemah. "...bangunlah," bisik Naruto menutup mata sedih seraya menyentuhkan tangan Sasuke ke pipinya.

Di lain ruangan dalam kediaman Uchiha, Itachi dan Kyuubi duduk berdampingan di hadapan Tsunade yang mengeluarkan obat dari tasnya.

"Ini obat Sasuke yang baru, diminum 3 kali sehari," kata Tsunade meletakkan sebuah botol bening berisi butiran tablet merah.

Itachi menyerngitkan alis memandangnya, "Kenapa berwarna merah?"

"Kau sudah baca surat dariku tadi sore, 'kan?" tanya Tsunade balik. Itachi mengangguk menjawabnya. "Kanker otak Sasuke sudah masuk stadium 4. Gejalanya pun makin lama makin nampak. Mulai dari kehilangan kekuatan syarafnya yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, kaki dan tangannya pun sulit digerakkan. Lalu sakit kepala yang sering diiringi batuk darah. Jika ini terus berlanjut, lama-lama Sasuke akan kehilangan kemampuan tubuhnya secara bertahap," terang Tsunade panjang lebar.

Tubuh Itachi menegang mendengarnya, begitu pula Kyuubi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan yang lebih parah, Sasuke akan kehilangan ingatannya bila sering jatuh tertidur," tungkas Tsunade lirih.

"Adakah cara untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Itachi bersuara berat.

Tsunade mengeleng ragu. "Kalaupun ada, hanya 10% saja," Dan itu, menjadi jawaban yang sanggup menghancurkan hati pria berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya. Kyuubi merangkul lengan Itachi menenangkannya.

"Kita harus membuat Naruto melakukannya..." lirih Itachi bergetar yang hanya bisa didengar Kyuubi. "Dia harus membuat Sasuke menjadi Coppia untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya..."

Kyuubi mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

.

.

ΞΙΞΙΞΙΞΙΞΙ{Tsudzuku}ΙΞΙΞΙΞΙΞΙΞ

.

.

.

.

Baiklah, dari chapter di atas kalian sudah tahu awal mula Uchiha dari kelompok Menma yang berselilsih dengan Uchiha keluarga Itachi dan Sasuke. juga tentang Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Sebentar lagi, akan sampai ke babak utama...hohoho ^o^ ≈ *)tawa angkuh

Chapter selanjutnya (Mungkin) adalah ritual Naruto menjadikan Sasuke Coppianya ^^a

Lalu tinggal menceritakan bagaimana masa lalu Naruto dan Menma, juga para murid sekolah yang jadi korbannya.

NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba hanya karakter pembantu untuk NaruSasu, mungkin akan kuceritakan secuil kisah mereka bisa bersama keluarga Uzumaki.

Okay Mina-san, ikutin terus ya...dan Review please!

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Wahahahaha...aku paling ingin buat NaruSasu menderita XD *) dikeroyok NaruSasu fans

Untuk chapter ini akan masuk pokok utama, ditambah secuil kalimat yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Naruto dan Menma. ^^

Wokeh kita lanjutkan!

.

.

.

**Coppia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : BL, Shounen ai, Yaoi, Supernatural, Lemon, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Happy Reading!

.

.

'mind'

"talk"

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi tampak di ufuk timur. Menerangi belahan bumi di mana Kota semi modern Konoha berada. Langit mulai membiru dengan kapas-kapas putih yang melayang menemaninya. Kicauan burung-burung menambah maraknya suasana pagi. Sungguh pagi yang cerah dan tentram. Tapi tidak bagi seorang pemuda yang berada di kamar dalam kediaman Uchiha. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu menyambut pagi dengan hati mendung. Dia berdiri bersandar di bingkai jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar sambil bersidekap. Membiarkan angin sepoi menyapa tubuhnya yang terjaga semalaman. Wajahnya lesu, Shappirenya menerawang jauh menatap kosong ke luar. Mengabaikan pemandangan alam asri yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Ya, Naruto masih berada di kamar Sasuke. Menunggu sang terkasih bangun dari tidurnya. Sebelum Tsunade kembali ke rumahnya tadi malam, dia berpesan agar segera menghubunginya bila Sasuke sadar nanti. Lelah memandang keluar, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur. Melihat Sasuke yang masih terbaring lelap. Dia berbalik berjalan berlahan mendekati ranjang, duduk di tepiannya. Tangan tan Naruto terulur menyingkirkan poni rambut raven Sasuke, sebelum merendahkan badannya untuk mengecup kening pucat pemuda itu lama. Lembut dan penuh kasih. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke kening Sasuke selepas ciumannya. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

"...Suke, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" tanya Naruto berbisik lirih.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas yang berhembus teratur.

Membuat tangan Naruto terkepal di sisi kepala pemuda raven.

"...Aku merindukanmu,"

Saat pintu kamar terketuk dari luar, Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya. Dia tidak beranjak dari duduknya. Hanya menolehkan kepala pirangnya memandang pintu yang mulai terbuka, diikuti masuknya pria berparas mirip Sasuke dan kakaknya.

"Ohayou Naruto," sapa Itachi tersenyum simpul. Naruto mengangguk singkat, dia tahu jika Itachi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Itachi berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana adik kesayangannya terlelap. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang yang berlawanan dengan Naruto. Mengusapkan tangannya ke pipi halus Sasuke yang tidur tenang.

"...Masih belum bangun, ya. Kau kesiangan lho, ototou," kata Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnnya. Tidak ingin melihat ekspresi sedih dan berusaha tegar yang terlukis di wajah Itachi. Dirinya merasa tidak bisa meringankan beban calon kakak iparnya. Kyuubi yang awalnya terdiam bergerak mendekati Itachi. Menepuk bahu kekasihnya pelan sambil tersenyum saat Itachi melihatnya. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu membalasnya tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto, Kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Itachi berbalik memandang Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, "...Tidak, aku ingin menunggui Sasuke hingga dia bangun nanti,"

Itachi menghela nafas, "Harusnya kau istirahat juga. Sasuke pasti marah melihatmu kusut begitu nanti,"

"Itachi-san juga, dia pasti tidak akan suka melihat kantung hitam di bawah matamu," balas Naruto tersenyum.

Mata Onyx Itachi melebar sedikit, "Apa ada Kyuubi?" tolehnya pada Kyuubi yang berdiri di sampingnya memastikan.

Kyuubi mendesah, "Mau kuambilkan cermin? Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelum datang kemari,"

"Haha...baiklah aku percaya," kekeh Itachi. "Aku hanya cemas karena Sasuke masih belum membuka matanya," lanjutnya membelai surai raven Sasuke lembut.

Naruto mengerti perasaan Itachi, sama seperti dirinya yang menginginkan Sasuke segera sadar.

"...Akan kusiapkan sarapan," ujar Kyuubi seraya berbalik menuju pintu kamar. "Aku akan memanggil kalian setelah selesai," lanjutnya memandang Itachi dan Naruto saat membuka pintu. Begitu Itachi mengangguk membalas, Kyuubi keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"...Hari ini seperti rencanamu semalam, Kyuubi akan membawaku ke rumahmu," ujar Itachi pada Naruto. "Sebenarnya Sasuke juga harus ikut. Tapi karena keadaannya tidak mungkin, aku akan ke sana bersamanya saja. Dia bilang ingin menjelaskan pada saudara kalian tentang hubungan Uchiha dengan kelompok yang kalian buru, lalu membicarakan apa yang dia temukan di Suna," terangnya.

"Oh ya, apa yang ditemukan Nii-san?"

"Dia tidak mengatakannya karena belum yakin, masih kemungkinan,"

Naruto menautkan alis tanya. Tapi dari gestur yang dilontarkan Itachi padanya, sepertinya Kyuubi memang belum cerita apa-apa.

"...Aku sudah mendengar dari Kyuubi tentang masa lalu kalian, khususnya kau dan Menma," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

Mendengarnya, mata Naruto membulat lebar. Tubuhnya menegang tanpa sadar.

Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya, "Sepertinya kau belum cerita pada Sasuke soal masa lalumu, ya,"

Naruto menggerlingkan Shappirenya ke samping, mengalihkan perhatian.

"...lebih baik kau ceritakan secepatnya padanya," kata Itachi berdiri dari duduknya. "Karena sekarang adikku sudah terlibat terlalu jauh,"

"...Aku tahu..." lirih Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

Itachi membisu sejenak, "...Aku turun dulu membantu Kyuubi, biar kuantar sarapanmu kemari," tuturnya berbalik melangkah ke arah pintu.

"...Itachi-san,"

Mendengar panggilan dari pemuda pirang, Itachi berhenti menoleh padanya.

"...Aku...akan menyelamatkan Sasuke," ungkap Naruto menatap Itachi tajam serius.

Itachi terpaku, padahal dia belum menyatakan keinginannya pada Naruto agar segera menjadikan Sasuke Coppia untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Namun, tampaknya pemuda itu sudah bertekad duluan.

Dengan melebarkan senyumnya, Onyx Itachi menatap Naruto dalam, "Kuserahkan adikku padamu sepenuhnya, Naruto,"

.

.

.

**Coppia**

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Di tengah hutan pinggiran Konoha terdapat rumah semi minimalis yang berhiaskan kaca bening. Rumah mewah yang terbuka dengan taman terawat serta dikelilingi pepohonan lebat. Rumah dimana kelompok Tvar yang dinaungi Naruto tinggal. Gaara, pemuda berambut merah bata terlihat berjalan ke paviliun kecil yang berada di tengah taman itu. Dia hendak berkumpul dengan ketiga saudaranya yang sudah duduk santai sambil menikmati teh di sana. Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Ada kontak dari Kyuubi-san, dia akan datang kemari sebentar lagi," kata Gaara begitu memasuki paviliun.

"Bersama Naruto?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang bernama Neji yang bersandar di pagar paviliun.

"Tidak, Naruto masih ingin di rumah Sasuke," jawab Gaara mendudukan diri di samping Kiba.

"Hee? Kenapa?" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya. Kiba mengunyah cup cake coklatnya memandang Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Entah, sebagai gantinya Kyuubi-san akan mengajak Coppia-nya kemari,"

"Aku baru tahu dia punya Coppia," timpal Shikamaru yang berbaring di kursi panjang depan mereka sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Jelas saja, dia sudah lama tinggal di Suna, mungkin dia menemukan Coppianya di sana tanpa memberitahu kita," ujar Neji mendudukan diri di kursi single.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada perkembangan dari tubuh mati Kagami?" kata Kiba serambi menelan habis cup cake-nya.

"Hanya tato 3 magatama hitam saja yang kutemukan, tidak ada yang lain," jawab Gaara selepas menyesap tehnya.

"Tapi itu sudah jadi bukti kalau Menma dan kelompoknya sudah bergerak," Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya, berganti duduk bersandar di kursi, "Lalu adakah tanda-tanda tentang korban dari murid sekolah kita, Neji?" liriknya pada Neji.

Neji mendesah pendek, "Tidak, waktu kita masuk sekolah kemarin aku tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak ada desas-desus jika murid di sekolah kita jadi korban binatang buas,"

"Tapi kau merasakan hal ganjil, 'kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"...Aura Tvar dan Coppia," balas Neji menatap tajam ketiga saudaranya.

"Tunggu! Jadi selama ini di sekolah ada Tvar dan Coppia selain kita?!" pekik Kiba kaget.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu kapan mereka ada. Yang pasti aku merasakannya," kata Neji yakin.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya walau samar," dukung Shikamaru.

Gaara menduga, "Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan kalau murid sekolah kita akan menjadi mangsa mereka, 'kan?"

"Memang, kita harus mencari tahu hal ini secepatnya. Karena jika benar ada Tvar dan Coppia selain kita, bisa jadi mereka adalah anak buah Menma," tekan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kita akan menyelidikinya," tungkas Kiba.

Tepat dengan selesainya pembicaraan mereka, suara halus mobil terdengar memasuki halaman. Dari paviliun kecil itu, mereka berempat melihat sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di halaman depan rumah. Disusul keluarnya dua pria yang berbeda fisik dan tinggi. Pria berambut hitam panjang yang memakai mantel hitam keluar dari mobil bagian kemudi. Namun belum sempat menutup pintu, dia bertemu pandang dengan keempat pemuda itu. Membuat Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba terkejut melihat parasnya.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa mirip Sasuke?" tanya Kiba masih terkejut.

"...Jangan-jangan dia kakak Sasuke?" duga Gaara ragu.

"Ha?"

"Aku juga pernah dengar kalau Sasuke punya kakak yang mirip dengannya," timbrung Neji.

Kiba menoleh pada Neji kaget, "Jadi, maksudmu dia benar kakaknya Sasuke?"

"Hanya dugaan saja, puppy," Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Apaa?!"

"Hahaha—dugaan kalian itu benar, lho," kekeh suara baritone asing bagi mereka berempat.

Pria bermata Onyx yang kita kenal sebagai Uchiha Itachi, berjalan berdampingan dengan pria berambut merah jabrik yang datang bersamanya, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Mereka menghampiri keempat pemuda yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan heran dan tanya.

Itachi berhenti di depan mereka, "Namaku Uchiha Itachi, yoroshiku," ucapnya tersenyum mengenalkan diri.

Kiba diam terbengong. Neji dan Shikamaru menautkan alisnya memandang selidik.

Gaara menatap Kyuubi, "Okaeri, Kyuubi-san. Dia..."

"Ah, Tadaima. Dia kakak Sasuke, Coppia-ku," jawab Kyuubi bersemu tipis.

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba tercengang.

"Heeh?! Kok bisa?" teriak Kiba tidak percaya.

Kyuubi mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu—bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan dengan kakak Sasuke selagi Naruto pacaran sama Sasuke?" jelas Kiba.

"Ah, memang Naruto pacaran dengan adikku. Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Maksudnya, bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" tambah Shikamaru sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kiba agar diam sebentar.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Tidak sopa sekali, apa begitu cara kalian menyambut tamu tanpa menyilahkannya duduk dulu?"

"Ah, maaf, silahkan," kata Neji mengintruksikan saudaranya untuk memberi jalan kedua pria itu.

Kedua pria itu memasuki paviliun dan duduk bersisian di kursi panjang depan Neji dan Gaara. Sedang Shikamaru dan Kiba duduk di kursi single sisi meja yang lain.

"Begini lebih baik," ujar pria bermata Crimson merah serambi melepas jaketnya.

Itachi menyesap tehnya setelah dihidangkan oleh Gaara. Haus setelah melakukan perjalanan setengah jam yang menembus kota panas tadi.

"Nah, bisa dijelaskan?" tanya Shikamaru agak menuntut.

"Aku dan Itachi bertemu setahun lalu saat aku menyelamatkannya dari serangan Tvar. Setelah itu, kami jadi dekat lewat tempat kerja yang kebetulan sama, hingga akhirnya dia menjadi Coppia-ku,"jelas Kyuubi singkat.

"Naruto dan Sasuke tahu?" Neji bertanya.

"Baru semalam setelah aku mengenalkan Kyuubi pada mereka secara langsung," jawab Itachi tersenyum.

"Itachi-san..." panggil Shikamaru tiba-tiba sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Itachi.

Itachi menaikkan alis tanya. Keempat orang lainnya memandang heran ke arah Shikamaru yang bersuara berbeda.

"Kau yang di'atas' atau 'bawah'?"

Kyuubi, Gaara, dan Kiba blushing seketika.

"KENAPA HARUS BERTANYA HAL ITU, BRENGSEK?!" teriak Kiba galak sambil berdiri dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Berisik puppy, pelankan suaramu," kata Shikamaru enteng mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

Kiba mendecak sebal, "Itu karena kau, Shika baka!" tunjuknya tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hahaha—pertanyaanmu sama dengan Naruto," gelak tawa Itachi muncul.

"Diamlah Itachi baka!" maki Kyuubi pelan masih blushing.

Gaara terkekeh kecil dengan Neji yang memandang takjub Kyuubi yang berwajah merah padam.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Jadi, kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ikut kemari?"

Setelah selesai melayani pertanyaan dari keempat pemuda tentang Itachi yang di'atas' atau 'bawah' dan berbuah hasil jika Kyuubi adalah Uke, mereka mengganti topik sambil menikmati sandwich cream yang disiapkan Gaara tadi.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran ketika mendengar pertanyaan Neji, "...kalian belum tahu?" tanyanya menatap keempat pemuda di hadapannya bergatian.

Neji menyerngit tidak paham, "Maksudnya?"

"Berarti Naruto dan Sasuke belum cerita, ya?" tambah Kyuubi.

"Tunggu, cerita apa?" timbrung Kiba tidak mengerti.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "...Sasuke mengidap kanker otak, dan semalam penyakitnya kambuh,"

Mendengar kabar tadi, keempat pemuda berbeda fisik itu membulatkan mata tercengang kaget.

"...Sakit?" kata Gaara ragu.

"Ya, sekarang dia masih belum bangun dan Naruto menjaganya di rumah," Kyuubi mengangguk.

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi berlahan, "Pantas saja aku mencium bau darah saat melihat Sasuke yang pucat seminggu lalu,"

"Jadi, itu sebabnya..." lirih Gaara.

"Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu, makanya kami tidak tahu," jelas Neji memandang Itachi.

Itachi menduga, "Ah, aku mengerti. Mungkin anak itu tidak mau cerita selain pada Naruto,"

"Tapi Sasuke baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Kiba cemas.

"Tidak apa, dia sudah baikkan. Hanya belum sadar," Itachi tersenyum menjawabnya, "Kalian bisa datang ke rumah kami kapan saja untuk menjenguknya,"

"Namun, setelah kita selesai dengan urusan ini," kata Kyuubi menengahi.

Itachi menoleh menatap Kyuubi sudah yang berwajah serius. Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba menyimak. Shikamaru membenarkan posisinya siap mendengarkan.

"...apakah ini tentang apa yang kau temukan di Suna?" tanya Neji.

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Ya, juga tentang Uchiha dari kelompok Menma,"

Neji beralih pada Itachi, "Jadi Uchiha dari mereka memang ada hubungannya dengan keluargamu, Itachi-san?"

"Mereka adalah Uchiha yang mewarisi darah Tvar dari keluarga utama. Dan keluargaku adalah keluarga luar yang mewarisi darah Humaine," jelas Itachi singkat.

Shikamaru memincingkan mata, "Kenapa Humaine bisa masuk dalam keluarga Uchiha yang Tvar?"

"Ayah dari kakek buyutku yang Tvar tertarik dengan gadis cantik Humaine dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Tapi karena anggota keluarga lain menentang, mereka membunuh dan memangsa keturunan Humaine untuk membersihkan nama Uchiha yang dianggap tercemar," terang Itachi.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau dan Sasuke adalah yang tersisa dan berhasil kabur dari kejaran mereka?" tanya Neji yang dibalas anggukan Itachi.

"Tapi kau akan melibatkan diri dalam pertarungan kami melawan mereka," Gaara menambahi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah memutuskannya, dan berniat untuk membalaskan kematian Tou-san dan Kaa-san 7 tahun lalu," katanya yakin.

"Apakah kasus kecelakaan beruntun yang sempat menggemparkan Konoha itu?" tanya Kiba menduga.

"Benar,"

"Karena itu, aku membawa Itachi kemari untuk membicarakan hal ini," sela Kyuubi sebelum beralih pada Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau dapat setelah melakukan pengintaian di kota?"

"Kami berhasil melenyapkan Shisui dan Kagami, juga Tvar gila yang berniat memangsa penduduk. Tapi setelah seminggu ini, tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Salah,"

Keempat pemuda itu tercengang dan memandang pria bermata Crimson tanya.

"Mereka bergerak dengan membaur dalam Humaine,"

Jawaban itu sontak membuat mereka melebarkan mata terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara meminta kejelasan.

Kyuubi menghela nafas sebelum memulai, "Waktu aku di Suna, aku dan temanku menemukan puri tua yang dibangun di tengah hutan pinggir kota,"

"Temanmu itu pria yang berambut perak jabrik?" Itachi menoleh pada Kyuubi.

"Ya, namanya Hatake Kakashi,"

Kiba bertanya, "Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Mungkin itu adalah markas dimana Menma dan kelompoknya berada," tekan Kyuubi.

"Markas? Tempat persembunyian mereka?!" kata Kiba kaget.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" timpal Shikamaru.

"Kami kebetulan melihat Rin, seorang Humaine yang menjadi Coppia Obito masuk ke puri tua itu,"

Neji menautkan alis, "Tapi selama ini mereka bergerak di Konoha, bagaimana mungkin markasnya bertempat jauh dari kota ini?"

"Kalian 'kan Tvar? jarak 500 kilo itu kecil tahu," dengus Kyuubi.

"Lalu tentang mereka berbaur di antara manusia?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku belum yakin, tapi dilihat dari rentang waktu mereka yang memangsa penduduk sependek itu, jelas mereka berbaur di antara manusia," tungkas Kyuubi.

Shikamaru berpikir, "Memang, aku, Naruto, dan Neji selalu memergoki para Tvar gila memangsa Humaine sebelum kami bunuh. Dan lagi anak buah Menma ada di sana,"

"Maksudmu mereka ada hubungannya dengan Tvar gila lainnya?" tanya Kiba menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Lebih tepatnya dikendalikan,"

Keempat pemuda itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Aku berpendapat, jika Tvar lain menjadi gila memangsa karena dipengaruhi oleh kelompok Menma. Sebab sebelum kejadian ini muncul, Konoha tidak pernah diganggu oleh Tvar," Itachi menatap mereka tajam.

Kyuubi mengangguk mendukung. "Ya, awal kejadian pembunuhan Humaine oleh Tvar hanya berselang 2 tahun setelah Menma meninggalkan kita,"

Dan kalimat itu menjadi pemicu kemarahan bagi keempat pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku tahun kedua Konoha High School.

"Kita harus segera bergerak memburu mereka secepatnya sebelum orang-orang dan murid sekolah kami jadi korban," tekan Shikamaru menahan geraman seraya mengepal tangannya erat.

"Aku setuju, aku tidak mau para Humaine dijadikan santapan seenaknya oleh mereka," dukung Kiba.

Wajah Neji mengeras, "Tak akan kubiarkan Menma bertindak bebas kali ini,"

"Aku akan membalas perbuatannya pada kami dulu," jejal Gaara, mata Jadenya berkilat marah.

Itachi menatap keempat orang yang lebih muda darinya heran sekaligus kagum. Pemuda seperti mereka begitu tegar menghadapi semua ini, pastilah karena mereka sudah lama menanggung luka.

"Kalau begitu, kita susun rencana. Aku juga akan memanggil Kakashi dan Coppia-nya untuk membantu kita," tambah Kyuubi menyetujui.

Kelima orang yang mendengarnya mengangguk bersamaan, menyetujui usul Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore datang kembali menyelimuti Konoha. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu melihat datar langit berwarna jingga keunguan yang menjadi tanda jika sang surya kembali ke peraduan. Dia berdiri di belakang jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, membuat angin bebas memasuki ruangan tempat dimana seorang lagi masih terbaring lelap.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu belum membuka matanya seharian ini. Tetap tidur mengarungi mimpi yang tidak akan diketahui siapapun, bahkan oleh Naruto. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat kekasihnya terbaring. Dia mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang menghadap ke Sasuke yang terbalut selimut hangat. Tangan tan Naruto yang bercincin terulur menyentuh sisi wajah pucat Sasuke. Mengusapnya lembut. Sepasang iris Shappirenya menatap Sasuke intens. Datar tapi berkilat kecemasan yang tidak cocok dengan wajah berkumis kucing stoicnya.

"...Suke,"

Suara parau Naruto memecah keheningan dalam kamar sunyi ini. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam helai poni pirangnya yang agak panjang.

"...Bangunlah..."

Dan bagai sihir, kalimat itu memberikan efek keajaiban. Jemari tangan berkulit putih Sasuke yang terlentang di sisi tubuhnya bergerak kecil. Nafasnya berhembus pelan. Diikuti terbukanya kelopak mata berlahan yang menampakkan sepasang Onyx hitam malam. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya lamat-lamat, menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarnya hingga dia bisa melihat dengan sempurna. Ketika jelas, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto, kekasihnya.

"...Naru,"

Suara serak lirih yang sampai di telinga Naruto membuat matanya membola. Jantungnya serasa berhenti di tempat. Dia mengangkat wajahnya berlahan memastikan. Hingga hal itu, membuatnya menatap pemuda raven tidak percaya. Sasuke telah terbangun. Pemuda berparas cantik di mata Naruto itu tersenyum tipis. Balas menatapnya lembut.

"...Suke," lirih Naruto memanggil Sasuke memastikan.

Sasuke masih terdiam, hanya menatap Naruto lekat. Dia bisa melihat wajah datar Naruto yang berlahan luntur. Mata Shappire sebiru langit itu memandangnya redup dan khawatir. Membuat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Naruto yang berada di sisinya.

"...Maaf, membuatmu cemas," ujar Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku sudah tidak apa,"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Dia mengigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya. Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sesak di dadanya agar berubah mereda dan menghangat. Sambil menautkan jemarinya di jari kurus Sasuke, Naruto merendahkan badannya. Memangut bibir ranum pemuda yang masih terbaring di bawahnya lembut. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang begitu merindukan kehadirannya. Sasuke menutup matanya membalas ciuman Naruto. Mengerti akan perasaan si pemuda pirang.

"...Kau lama sekali tidurnya," bisik Naruto selepas ciumannya. Dia belum ingin menjauhkan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Sasuke. "...Aku merindukanmu, Suke," lanjutnya.

Sasuke membalasnya tersenyum tipis. "...Aku hanya tidur sebentar Naru,"

"Aku tahu," Naruto mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. "Tapi aku tidak mau, melihatmu tertidur sebelum aku bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja,"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang bertautan dengan jari Naruto. Berganti melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pundak lebar pemuda di atasnya. Sasuke mendorong kepala pirang Naruto ke arahnya, memeluknya.

"...Hn," ucap Sasuke di telinga Naruto. "Aku juga merindukanmu..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher putih itu. Dia balas merengkuh tubuh kurus pemuda raven di bawahnya erat.

"._..Don't leave me alone, Suke,"_

Sasuke merasakan nafas Naruto di lehernya. Mengirimkan sentuhan hangat yang merayap ke kulitnya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, membalas Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa lama melepas rindu yang membuncah di hati kepada sang terkasih, Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kening Sasuke lembut.

"...Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto selepas ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Sudah baikkan," jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto menegakkan kembali badannya, "Mau minum?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Naruto membantu Sasuke duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bantal yang menjadi alas punggungnya, lalu bergerak mengambil segelas air dari atas meja kecil samping ranjang. Sasuke menerimanya dan meneguknya berlahan.

"...Sunyi sekali, kemana Nii-san dan Kyuubi-san?" tanya Sasuke memberikan gelas separuh kosong pada Naruto.

"Mereka pergi ke rumahku tadi pagi, dan sampai sekarang belum kembali,"

Sasuke melirik ke jendela yang membiaskan cahaya jingga. Sudah sore rupanya. Berarti sudah seharian dia tertidur di ranjang kamarnya. "Membicarakan yang kemarin dengan saudaramu?"

Naruto mengangguk seraya meletakkan gelas di tempatnya kembali.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah tan yang agak kusut di hadapannya. Rambut pirang jabriknya tampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya. "...Kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Naruto menoleh, "Bisakah aku tidur sementara kekasihku sakit?" bibirnya menampilkan senyum pahit.

Sasuke menyentuhkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto menyerngit ketika sentuhan dingin itu mampir di pipinya.

"...aku tidak mau kau ikut tumbang," lirih Sasuke.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kurus Sasuke di pipinya, "Kau lupa aku siapa? Aku bisa tidak tidur selama seminggu,"

Pemuda raven di hadapan Naruto mendengus, mejauhkan tangannya dari pipi tan tanpa melepas gengaman tangan pemuda pirang, "Tapi akhirnya juga kau bakal tumbang kelelahan 'kan, Dobe?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Sampai di mana sih pengetahuanmu tentang Tvar, Teme?"

"Sampai ritual menjadikan Humaine sebagai Coppia Tvar," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hee? Jadi kau sudah tahu hal itu?" Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Hn," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Tangannya yang bebas meremas pelan selimut yang membalut kakinya. "...Dan aku ingin kau melakukannya padaku..."

Naruto tertegun mendengar ungkapan Sasuke. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mengutarakannya pada Sasuke ketika keadaannya sudah lebih membaik nantinya. Tapi, pemuda raven itu malah sudah lebih dulu menyatakan keinginannya.

Sasuke menenangkan batinnya, "Aku ingin kau menjadikanku sebagai Coppia-mu segera..."

"...Keadaanmu belum membaik Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

"...Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto. "Kau tahu kondisiku 'kan? Jika terlambat kita mungkin akan berpisah," tangannya kembali meremas selimutnya kuat, "Dan aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk membalas semua perbuatan mereka pada keluargaku..."

Naruto balas menatap Sasuke sengit, "Apakah itu yang justru kau inginkan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak Naru," dia membalas menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, "Yang kuinginkan agar aku bisa hidup bersamamu, selamanya. Aku ingin berguna untukmu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang tepat untuk bersanding di sisimu," Onyxnya menatap Naruto getir, "Tapi aku pun ingin membalas mereka dengan tanganku sendiri."

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia sudah menduga jawaban ini akan terucap oleh bibir kekasihnya. Naruto juga tidak ingin terpisah dari Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak mau mengotori tangan putih itu dengan darah mahkluk gila seperti dirinya. Melihat iris Onyx hitam malam yang menatapnya dalam dan yakin, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menerimanya. Karena hatinya juga tidak mampu menolak keinginannya sendiri.

Naruto menyentuh leher putih pemuda raven, merasakan nadi yang berdenyut pelan di sana. "...Aku pun tidak bisa menolak karena aku juga menginginkannya," dia mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. "...Raga dan jiwamu, aku menginginkan semua seutuhnya,"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Maka, aku akan memberikannya. Karena aku juga menginginkanmu seutuhnya,"

Naruto menghela nafas dalam, "Agak sakit, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu,"

Sasuke mengangguk. Mengatur detak jantungnya agar tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyingkirkan selimut yang menyelimuti Sasuke, menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Tangan besarnya merayap ke wajah pucat Sasuke. Kembali dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Lembut dan penuh kasih. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di kaus hijau tua yang dipakai Naruto. Membalas ciuman yang berlahan menjadi antusias. Ketika benda kenyal itu menyapu bibirnya, dia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto masuk untuk menjelajah ke seluruh isi mulutnya. Mengabsen giginya, menjilat langit-langit mulutnya, dan mengajak lidahnya bermain. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengerang kalah karena didominasi Naruto dan memilih menikmatinya.

Tangan Naruto turun menyibak ujung kaus biru yang dikenakan Sasuke. Mengelus ringan kulit perut dari tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Sasuke mendesah tertahan di mulut yang masih terkunci oleh bibir Naruto karena merasa geli. Dia membawa tangannya memeluk leher pemuda tan dan meremas rambut pirangnya di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangan Naruto yang satunya menyusup ke belakang punggung Sasuke untuk menegakkan badan pemuda itu agar merapat ke arahnya. Masih dengan lidah yang menyapu seisi mulut Sasuke.

Merasakan kebutuhan nafas, akhirnya mereka berdua melepas ciumannya yang sudah beberapa menit itu. Sasuke terenggah serambi menatap Shappire Naruto yang telah berkabut tipis. Seperti Onyxnya. Wajah mereka yang berdekatan sama-sama bersemu merah.

Naruto menelan ludah sebelum berucap ragu, "...Suke, kau yakin—" karena tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke yang baru baikkan dari kambuhnya.

Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibir Naruto, bermaksud untuk tidak berkata lebih jauh lagi. "Kita sudah tahu jawabannya," katanya tersenyum manis.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Memfokuskan dirinya pada keberadaan kekasih di hadapannya yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

Naruto membuka kaus Sasuke dibantu si pemuda raven yang mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mempermudah Naruto melepaskannya. Setelah kaus biru itu terlewat dari kepala Sasuke, Naruto memandang tubuh ramping yang telanjang dada di hadapannya lekat. Dada bidang berkulit putih dengan bentuk otot khas remaja Sasuke terbias oleh cahaya jingga dari jendela kamar. Membuatnya tampak cantik dan seksi di matanya.

Naruto pun melepaskan kausnya sendiri dan membiarkannya teronggok di lantai bersama kaus Sasuke tadi. Dia bergerak menaiki ranjang, memposisikan tubuh kekarnya ke atas tubuh Sasuke yang sudah terbaring lebih dulu. Wajah Sasuke memanas ketika melihat bentuk tubuh tan Naruto yang sempurna dan maskulin. Entah kenapa dia agak sensi karena tubuh pemuda itu lebih kekar dan kuat darinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke di bawahnya yang berwajah ganjil.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku iri padamu..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa punya tubuh seatletis ini, sih?" gerutu Sasuke yang membuat Naruto sedikit melebarkan mata.

"Haha...Aku Tvar, Teme. Aku berbeda dari manusia," kekeh Naruto geli.

"Berbeda tapi tetap saja orang lain melihatmu sebagai manusia. Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa kau jadi populer di kalangan murid,"

"Kau cemburu?"

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai tipis, membawa tangannya untuk membelai rambut Sasuke sebelum merendahkan wajahnya mencium bibir ranum pemuda raven. Tangannya yang lain bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aaahh—"

Puas dengan bibir Sasuke, Naruto turun ke daerah leher dan menciumnya. Menyesap aroma mint yang disukainya dari tubuh sang tercinta. Sasuke merasakan detak jantungnya yang berlahan berubah cepat. Dia meremas rambut pirang kekasihnya merespon gerakan Naruto. Mengikuti irama yang mulai bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Hngg—!" Sasuke mendesah tertahan ketika Naruto menggigit perpotongan leher dan pundaknya. Menghisap dan menjilatnya hingga menciptakan bekas kemerahan sebagai tanda kepemilikan di sana. Tanda yang menjadi bukti bahwa mereka telah menyerahkan jiwa raganya sepenuhnya pada sang terkasih.

Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Masih menciumi leher Sasuke, dia melepaskan tautan tangannya dan meraba dada Sasuke mencari titik sensitif yang sudah menegang di sana. Lalu menekan dan memilin salah satu putingnya.

"Hakh! Naruu—" Sasuke tersentak merasa suhu tubuhnya yang mulai meningkat. Ditambah sebelah paha Naruto yang berada di belahan kakinya, mengesek kebanggaannya yang masih tertutup kain celana, membuatnya terangsang. Sasuke tidak mampu menahan desahan nikmat keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat dirasa bagian bawah Sasuke sudah menegang, "Kita baru mulai..." ucapnya enteng sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"...Hn," Sasuke membuka setengah kelopak matanya yang entah sejak kapan tertutup. Dia terenggah menormalkan nafasnya. Wajar Sasuke tenggang karena ini baru pertama kalinya dia berhubungan intim. Apalagi dengan seorang lelaki yang bukan manusia.

Naruto mengerti perasaannya. Karena itu dia memilih bersabar dan tidak memaksa Sasuke. Dia ingin pemuda itu menikmati kegiatan mereka, hingga menjadi berharga nantinya.

"Perlahan saja. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia harus bisa menekan nafsunya untuk tidak menerkam Sasuke karena aroma manis darah yang tercium dari tubuhnya.

Melihat Sasuke mengangguk yakin, Naruto mencium bibirnya singkat sebelum kembali turun ke lehernya. Tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke agar merapat padanya. Dia mengecup tengkuk putih itu lembut sebelum membuka mulutnya. Memperlihatkan sepasang gigi taring yang panjang layaknya vampire. Naruto memiringkan kepala Sasuke ke samping sebelum menancapkan taringnya ke kulit leher putih itu. Menghisap darah manis dari Sasuke.

"HAKH!" Sasuke terkejut. Mengerang sakit seraya menutup mata erat. Tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu kekasihnya. Mencoba meredam rasa perih yang amat menyakitkan. Dia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir terhisap keluar oleh Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar saat gigi itu menancap semakin dalam ke lehernya.

"Naruu—"

Mendengar suara parau yang diselingi deru nafas Sasuke di telinganya, Naruto bergerak melepas hisapannya. Menarik gigi taringnya keluar dari kulit pucat itu. Seketika muncul tato bergambar pusaran berwarna merah di leher Sasuke tempat Naruto menancapkan taringnya tadi. Tanda yang merupakan bukti jika Sasuke telah menjadi Coppia dari Tvar Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Menatap Sasuke yang terenggah sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"...Hn," gumam Sasuke di sela-sela mengontrol nafasnya, memegang lehernya yang tadi digigit Naruto. Namun, dia tidak menemukan luka di sana.

"Lukamu sudah tertutup, karena tubuhmu sudah menjadi Coppia," ucap Naruto menjawab gestur Sasuke. "...Kau masih kuat melanjutkan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam, "...Kenapa tidak?" dan itu menjadi pemicu Naruto untuk bergerak melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Turun menjelajah ke dada pemuda di bawahnya.

"Hngg—Aah—" Sasuke mendesah nikmat saat lidah basah Naruto menari di putingnya bergantian. Sesekali menghisap dan mengigitnya pelan. Lalu turun ke pusarnya menjilatnya sensual, meninggalkan saliva di sana.

Tangan Naruto kembali meraba tubuh Sasuke yang sudah lembab oleh keringat. Mengingat bentuk tubuh itu agar terpatri mati di benaknya. Lenguhan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke makin memarakkan suasana di kamar yang sudah bercahaya remang oleh sinar bulan. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyalakan lampu karena terlalu fokus pada kehangatan yang diberikan sang kekasih.

Puas meraba, Naruto menurunkan tangannya untuk meraih kancing celana pendek Sasuke, membukanya dan menurunkan kain itu berlahan bersama dalamannya. Sasuke terjengit merasakan dinginnya angin yang mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namun kembali hangat ketika tangan Naruto mengelus pahanya.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan. Malu membayangkan dirinya telanjang bulat di hadapan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"...Kita mulai Sasuke," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke setelah menyingkirkan tangan itu dari wajahnya. "Bicaralah jika kau merasakan sakit nanti,"

Sasuke mengangguk menjawab dalam diam.

Naruto meraih lutut Sasuke untuk membuka lebar kakinya. Dia membawa tangannya memijat batang kemaluan Sasuke yang menegak. Llu dia menurunkan kepalanya untuk menjilatnya dari ujung ke pangkal sebelum meraupnya utuh dalam mulutnya. Mengecap rasa nikmat yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Aahk! Angg—" Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya di bantal ketika Naruto menghisap kesejatiannya. Bahkan menggigitnya pelan dengan tangan yang meremas pantatnya gemas. Tubuhnya menggeliat, bereaksi menerima kehangatan mulut Naruto yang mengulumnya. Mengirimkan sengatan nikmat yang berlahan menjalar memenuhi diriya.

Naruto menikmati santapannya serambi menahan kaki Sasuke agar tidak bergerak liar. Dia bisa merasakan getaran nikmat dari Sasuke yang meremat rambut pirangnya kuat.

Erangan yang mengalun dari bibir Sasuke ke telinganya makin membuat Naruto menggila. Dia menghisap kesejatian kekasihnya lebih dalam serambi memaju-mundurkan kepalanya bergerak cepat. Tubuh Sasuke mengejang dan nafasnya terasa menderu.

"Ngah—Aah—Na-Naruto!" Sasuke menyerah. Mengerang keras melepas apa yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi di perutnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemas di ranjang kusut sambil terenggah. Sungguh Luar biasa. Sasuke tidak pernah menduga tubuhnya akan bereaksi sehebat ini.

Naruto melepaskannya setelah menelan habis cairan hangat Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak merasa jijik, karena itu adalah bagian dari milik pujaan hatinya. Naruto menegakkan badannya sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. Memandang Sasuke yang terbaring terenggah.

"...Sasuke,"

Panggilan itu membuat empunya membuka mata. Sasuke melihat Naruto seraya menormalkan nafasnya. Naruto mengelus sebelah paha bagian dalam Sasuke. Mengangkat lututnya untuk bertumpu di pundaknya. Sasuke mengangguk memberi jawaban setelah tahu maksudnya.

Naruto menjilat jemarinya sendiri sebelum bersiap memasuki lubang Sasuke yang menggodanya. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang ketika sesuatu yang disadari adalah jari Naruto itu memasuki daerah terlarangnya. Rasanya aneh, tapi tidak begitu sakit. Namun saat Naruto menambahkan satu jarinya lagi, dia tersentak. Mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sasuke mencengkram seprai kasurnya erat menahan rasa sakit.

"Ngehh—"

"Rileks, Suke..." Naruto menyadarinya. Dia mengerakkan jarinya zig-zag secara berlahan untuk melebarkan ruang di sana. Tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya dan membiarkan Sasuke menyesuaikan diri.

"AKH—!" Naruto segera menutup mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya saat menambah jarinya lagi. Menciumnya dalam mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari rasa sakit di bawah sana. Dan itu berhasil.

Naruto mengerakkan ketiga jarinya maju mundur di dalam lubang Sasuke, mencari sesuatu dalam sana. Makin lama makin cepat. Membuat Sasuke kembali memeluk leher Naruto dan tanpa sadar dia menjambak rambut pirangnya kuat. Dia mengerang tertahan membalas ciuman Naruto saat sakit sekaligus nikmat menghampirinya.

"Aargh! Naruu—"

Sasuke mendongak kaget melepas ciumannya. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas. Mengerang nikmat merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana tertumbuk oleh ketiga jari Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto telah menemukan titik prostatnya. Dia memasukkan jemarinya lebih dalam untuk menyentuh tempat itu. Lagi dan lagi.

"Aah—Aang—" Sasuke mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Kembali dia memeluk Naruto yang mencium tengkuk lehernya. Masih dengan tangan yang menginvasi lubangnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya pendek-pendek. Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke sekali lagi takluk pada sentuhan Naruto. Membiarkan hasratnya terlepas kedua kalinya dan membasahi diri mereka berdua.

Naruto menarik keluar jarinya dari lubang Sasuke. Menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melepas celananya sendiri yang sejak tadi menghimpit miliknya. Wajah Sasuke padam melihat kesejatian Naruto yang sudah berdiri sempurna dengan cairan percum keluar di ujungnya. Meneguk ludah karena benda itu lebih besar dari miliknya.

Tangan tan Naruto meraih kedua lutut Sasuke. memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan tempat penyatuan mereka. Shappirenya menatap Onyx kekasihnya lekat. Meminta izin untuk menyatukan diri. Sasuke mengangguk membalasnya.

Berlahan Naruto mengarahkan kepala penisnya memasuki lubang panas itu. Memajukannya hingga tertanam sempurna. Dia menciumi wajah Sasuke saat kekasihnya meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram kain seprai kuat. Naruto tidak bergerak dulu, membiarkan Sasuke menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaannya di dalam sana.

Saat Sasuke berangsur tenang, dia mengangguk kecil memberi isyarat agar Naruto bergerak. Naruto menurut. Menarik pinggulnya berlahan, menyisakan ujung penisnya lalu menyentakkannya ke dalam. Sasuke tergelak, malesakkan kepalanya di bantal saat kepala penis Naruto langung menusuk pada titik manisnya.

"Ngaah—Naru—"

Rintihan Sasuke berubah menjadi mendesah nikmat. Mengiringi kegiatan Naruto yang berada dalam dirinya. Nafasnya menderu ketika gerakan Naruto menggila. Semakin tidak terkendali hingga melambungkan kesadarannya.

Naruto menggenggam milik Sasuke yang sempat terlupakan, mengocoknya seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Bibirnya bermain di leher Sasuke yang memeluk dirinya erat. Tangan yang lainnya memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Membuat Sasuke untuk mengimbangi gerakannya. Sasuke terus menlenguh, matanya berkunang saat titik kenikmatannya ditumbuk berkali-kali.

"Naru—sebut—na-maku—" pinta Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menurut membisikkan nama kekasihnya di telinganya.

"Suke—"

Desah nafas hangat Naruto yang terhembus di telinganya, membuat Sasuke makin bergejolak. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya bergerak mengikuti irama Naruto.

"Suke—Aishiteru—"

Naruto terus membisikkan kaliamat itu berulang-ulang. Kalimat bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke selamanya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengocok penis Sasuke yang kembali menegang. Sasuke terenggah, perutnya seakan tidak mampu lagi menampung apa yang ditahannya. Begitu pula Naruto yang merasakan kesejatiannya terjepit kuat di lubang Sasuke.

"HAKH! NARUTOO!"

"SASUKE!"

Dengan sekali dorongan mereka melepas hasratnya bersamaan, mencapai dunia putih dan menjelajahinya bersama. Tubuh Sasuke melemas merasakan sensasi penuh nikmat dalam tubuhnya. Menumpahkan sarinya di tangan Naruto dan perutnya sendiri. Naruto mengerang melepaskan benih yang tidak mampu dibendungnya ke dalam diri Sasuke. Menyerukan nama kekasih yang telah menjadi bagian jiwanya.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya berlahan sebelum mengeluarkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi pemuda raven. Sama-sama terenggah menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya setelah kegiatan panas mereka barusan.

"Sasuke, kau bai-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap Shappire Naruto. "...Hn, aku baik," jawabnya tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum membalasnya. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, menarik pinggang pemuda itu untuk merapat padanya. "...Terima kasih, kau bersedia menjadi Coppia-ku,"

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Menghirup wangi citrus dari tubuh pemuda yang merengkuhnya. "Hn, aku juga. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku, Naru..." ucapnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya seperti meringan tanpa beban.

Naruto mencium surai rambut ravennya, "Ya, tapi kau harus diperiksa Gaara nanti. Aku ingin memastikan sendiri keadaaanmu bila kau memang sudah sembuh total,"

"Gaara dokter?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Tidak juga, tapi dia memang ahli dalam otopsi dan pemerikasaan tubuh,"

Sasuke mengangguk, dia menguap kecil saat kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Wajar saja dia kelelahan, tidak seperti Naruto yang masih segar bugar.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tetap di sini menjagamu," katanya mengecup kening Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke menurut serambi menyamankan diri di pelukan Naruto. Mencoba tidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Naruto menarik selimut yang tadi jatuh ke lantai untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dia tidak mau Sasuke sakit lagi karena angin malam yang masuk ke dalam kamar dari jendela terbuka. Mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum geli. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Dengan ini Naruto yakin. Bila dia pasti bisa menghadapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya selama Sasuke ada di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

εΙεΙεΙεΙεΙ**Tsudzuku**ΙзΙзΙзΙзΙз

.

.

.

GYAAAA! Mohon dimaafkan jika Lemonnya kurang memuaskan dan mengecewakan para reader semua T.T

Maklum ini Lemon pertama Ivy... hiks—hiks, tahu gak sih jika aku ngumet mikirin adegannya?!

Tapi untungnya sesuai harapanku...

Baiklah lajut ke chapter berikutnya! ^^V

Arigato yang sudah review 'n mampir ke fic ini...

Terus ikutin ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha'i Ha'i, ** Kemarin sudah Clear bikin Sasuke jadi Coppia-nya Naruto,

Sekarang aku akan jawab yang bertanya kenapa marga gadis Humaine di Uchiha kok masih tetep sama? Memang setelah menikah, marganya berganti. Tapi begitu suaminya dibunuh, otomatis dia kembali menjadi Uchiha, makanya anaknya yang lahir setelahnya bermarga Uchiha karena keturunannya selalu laki-laki...paham? aku gak masukin hal ini ke cerita utama karena terlalu panjang. malez deh T.T *)PLAK

Ok makasih buat reviewnya mina-san, lanjut aja nee ^^

.

.

.

**Coppia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : BL, Shounen ai, Slash, Action, Supernatural, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam puri tua kediaman kelompok Menma yang berada di tengah hutan, seorang wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan sedang berjalan anggun menyusuri lorong dengan tenang. Gaun coklat muda berhias manik-manik selututnya berkibar mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Sepatu hak tingginya berbunyi mengiringi gerakan kaki jenjangnya, membuat gema di dinding lorong panjang itu. Ketika sampai di ujung, dia membuka daun pintu besar bercat coklat berukir sulur itu berlahan.

"Aku datang menjemputmu," ujar wanita bernama Rin begitu memasuki ruangan luas berhias perabotan ala victorian.

Rin berdiri tak jauh dari orang yang diajaknya bicara. Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik bermantel merah marun berdiri di ambang pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas ruangan dan balkon. Dia membelakangi Rin, terdiam memandang ke luar jendela yang terbuka lebar. Membiarkan angin berbau khas hutan membelai tubuhnya berlahan. Di tangannya terdapat gelas wine yang berisi cairan merah kental. Darah.

"...Menma," panggil Rin padanya.

Menma membisu. Tidak menjawab karena masih menikmati angin sepoi serambi memejamkan mata.

"Mereka sudah menunggumu," ucap Rin sekali lagi.

Menma membuka matanya lamat-lamat, menampakkan iris Shappire biru langit yang berselimut gelap. Menerawang ke depan sebelum menjawab, "...Berapa orang yang terkumpul?"

"30 Tvar," jawab Rin masih memandangi punggung Menma. "Sesuai keinginanmu, mereka Tvar yang sudah kehilangan kendali dan gila memangsa,"

Kekehan kecil meluncur di bibir pemuda tan berparas mirip Naruto, "Khuku...Bagus. Teror di Konoha sudah cukup, kita masuk ke menu Utama," dia menggoyangkan cairan darah dari gelas di tangannya pelan. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Naruto,"

"Khususnya Sasuke..."

Rin membisu, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Menma menegak habis darah dalam gelas itu sekali teguk. "...Darah Humaine memang selalu nikmat," ucapnya menyeringai seraya menjilat bawah bibirnya lapar.

Wanita bermata coklat itu memperhatikan Menma yang membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita temui mereka..." ucap Menma bersuara berat seraya menyeringai iblis.

Menma dan Rin berjalan keluar ruangan dan menyusuri lorong puri. Hening menyelimuti mereka, tapi Rin tahu. Saat dia memandang Menma yang berjalan di hadapannya, Rin bisa merasakan jika pemuda itu menyeringai merencanakan sesuatu. Terbukti dari aura gelap yang muncul di sekitarnya.

Di ujung lorong, Menma dan Rin menghentikan langkahnya. Di sana telah berdiri pria berambut raven dengan setelan kasual. Dia menatap Menma datar. Di dekatnya, ada seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan mantel hitam panjang berdiri menyamping. Memandang ke lantai 1 melalui pagar di hadapan mereka yang telah terkumpul Tvar-Tvar berbagai jenis yang sudah berubah sempurna. Dari gelagat Tvar-Tvar itu yang menggeram sambil menyalang tajam kelaparan, serta mengeluarkan aura mencekam, sudah bisa dipastikan mereka adalah Tvar gila.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Menma berjalan menghampiri mereka didampingi Rin.

Pria berambut raven bernama Uchiha Izuna menjawab datar, "Sesuai rencana. Untuk pembukaan cukup membawa 15 Tvar,"

Menma mendekati pagar, memandang Tvar-Tvar itu, "Tvar Singa, Harimau dan Serigala. Luar biasa," ucapnya menyeringai lebar. "Kekuatan kendali Uchiha memang sangat berguna," liriknya pada dua pria bermarga Uchiha.

"Jangan meremehkan kami, ini belum apa-apa. Kami bahkan bisa mengumpulkan 50 Tvar gila," balas pria yang memiliki wajah berbekas luka bernama Obito dingin.

"Yah...tidak heran," Menma menyipitkan matanya tersenyum palsu. Kembali dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tvar-Tvar di lantai 1.

Ketika tatapan Shappirenya memutar menatap Tvar-tvar itu, Menma menemukan Sai dan Ino bergabung di bawah sana. Sai sedang berdiri di depan salah satu Tvar Singa ditemani Ino di belakangnya. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menghadap ke mahkluk itu. Di telapaknya berpedar sinar keunguan yang kemudian menyelimuti tubuh sang Tvar berlahan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sai di sana?" tanya Menma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang itu.

Izuna berjalan mendekati Menma, "Ah, dia bilang akan memperkuat segelnya. Jadi kendalinya bisa sempurna," jelasnya singkat.

Menma mengangguk, masih dengan seringaian yang nampak di wajahnya. "Bagus, lakukan juga pada yang lain," dia melangkahkan kakinya yang berlapis sepatu kulit menuju tangga yang berada di sisi kirinya. Ketiga orang di belakangnya memperhatikan punggung Menma.

"...Mari kita siapkan pesta pembukaan yang meriah..."

Suara berat itu mengisi ruangan yang didominasi oleh erangan geram Tvar.

.

.

.

**Coppia**

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung dan berkabut hadir di kota Konoha. Ditemani angin yang mengawali musim gugur berhawa dingin. Mengharuskan para penduduk memulai hari mereka dengan memakai pakaian tebal. Mereka tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa, atau mungkin berbeda. Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada pemuda ini. Di salah satu ruang rumah yang ada dalam lingkungan perumahan Konoha, pemuda pirang itu tetap terjaga. Naruto berbaring di ranjang, menyamping menghadap pemuda raven yang tidur di sisinya dengan tangan kanan yang menumpu sisi kepalanya. Shappirenya terpaku betah memandangi wajah Sasuke yang damai dalam lelapnya.

Setelah kegiatan panas mereka semalam, Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap bangun menjaga Sasuke dan memantau perkembangan tubuhnya. Efek perubahan Humaine menjadi Coppia sepertinya tidak terlalu bereaksi pada Sasuke, karena mereka melakukannya dengan berhubungan intim. Biasanya, jika sudah digigit Tvar untuk menjadikannya Coppia, otomatis tubuh Humaine akan merasakan kesakitan karena perubahan fungsi tubuh secara paksa. Namun, setelahnya akan baik-baik saja. Coppia tetap berlaku layaknya Humaine, hanya saja tubuhnya mampu hidup beratus-ratus tahun.

Naruto tersenyum sambil membawa tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai rambut halus Sasuke. Bahagia rasanya telah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Coppia-nya. Dengan ini, dia tidak perlu khawatir akan kesehatan sang pemilik mata Onyx. Juga, ikatan yang telah terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

"Aah, sudah jam 6 rupanya..." gumam Naruto melirik jam weker yang ada di atas meja kecil samping ranjang.

Naruto menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sebelum bangun dari pembaringannya berlahan. Dia berdiri mengambil celana dan kaus hijau tuanya yang ada di lantai, lalu memakainya kembali. Setelah meletakkan pakaian Sasuke di tepi ranjang, Naruto membetulkan selimutnya yang menutupi tubuh polos pemuda itu. Dia memberikan kecupan hangat di kening Sasuke, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar, hendak keluar membuat sarapan untuk sang tercinta.

Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto membuka kulkas dan mencari bahan makanan yang sekiranya bisa dia masak untuk sarapan. Ada tahu, sayuran, dan ikan cakalang, mungkin dia bisa buat Tosa Tofu. Semoga Sasuke menyukainya. Tersenyum kecil, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan itu dari kulkas dan menatanya di atas counter dapur. Dia mencuci sayuran dan ikannnya sebelum mengambil telenan dan pisau, hendak memotongnya untuk dimasak. Naruto harus memastikan makanannya bersih, karena khusus disajikan untuk belahan jiwanya.

_Tring—Tring—Tring_

Gerakan pisau di tangan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi hp-nya yang bergetar di saku celana. Dia mengambilnya dan segera menekan tombol jawab begitu tahu siapa yang menelponnya sepagi ini.

"Yo, ada apa Shika?" tanya Naruto serambi menjepitkan hp pada telinga dan bahu kirinya. Tangannya lalu menyalakan kompor untuk memanaskan minyak di wajan sebelum mulai kembali memotong ikan.

"_Kudengar Sasuke sakit, bagaimana keadaannya?"_ balas Shikamaru dari seberang sana.

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Itachi-san dan Nii-san di sana 'kan?"

"_Hm, mereka yang memberitahu kami. Kau tahu, semua kaget __saat__ tahu tentang kondisi Sasuke,"_ kata Shikamaru, _"Kau pasti sudah tahu lebih dulu, 'kan?"_

"Tidak juga, aku tahu bertepatan dengan dia yang membongkar jati diriku," Naruto memasukkan potongan sayuran dan ikan ke dalam wajan lalu menggorengnya dengan tumisan bumbu. Tangannya yang bebas memegang hp-nya. "Lalu, setelah mendengar cerita Itachi-san tentang Uchiha, dia shock dan kau tahu selanjutnya,"

Shikamaru terkejut kecil, _"Sasuke membongkar jati dirimu sebelum kau mengatakannya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Lewat internet," jawab Naruto enteng.

"_Hh...sepertinya kita harus hati-hati karena majunya teknologi sekarang,"_ Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Naruto mendengus, bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Bukan para Tvar gila yang harus dikhawatirkan, nih?"

"_Itu juga,"_

Naruto terkekeh, kembali menjepit hp-nya di pundak sebelum tangannya mematikan kompor, lalu mengambil piring untuk memindahkan masakan dari wajan, "Lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu soal Uchiha?"

"_Yah, kurasa me__reka me__mang satu kelompok dengan Menma, tapi aku tidak tahu persisnya. __Bagaimana Menma__ bisa mengenal Uchiha?"_ pikir Shikamaru.

Naruto meletakkan piring-piring berisi makanan di meja makan, masih menjepit hp-nya di pundak, "Entah, setahuku sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Uchiha, kecuali saat acara pertemuan resmi,"

"_Pertemuan resmi? Maksudmu saat 'Hyacinth'?"_ Shikamaru menautkan alis.

"Mungkin..."

"_Berarti...Pria Ular __itu __tahu hal ini?"_ pikir Shikamaru tanya.

"Mungkin..."

"_Baka! Seriuslah sedikit,"_ kesal Shikamaru mendengar nada ambigu yang diucapkan Naruto.

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia yang selalu mengadakan 'Hyacinth' untuk mempererat hubungan antar Klan Tvar,"

"_Itu karena dia yang menjadi perwakilan Tvar saat pengaturan hukum dengan Humaine,"_ sahut Shikamaru, _"Lagian, dia juga menjabat sebagai dewan hukum bersama para pemimpin Klan Tvar,"_ lanjutnya.

"Nah, itu jawabannya," ucap Naruto, "Mungkin kita bisa tanya padanya. Dan, menjalin kerjasama,"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis, _"Kerjasama?" _

"Kita bicarakan setelah aku dan Sasuke ada di sana saja," jawab Naruto. Saat telinganya menangkap bunyi langkah kaki dari luar ruang makan dan dapur, segera Naruto menyudahi telponnya, "Sudah dulu, kami akan kesana jika Sasuke sehat, katakan pada yang lainnya juga,"

"_Ok, see ya,"_ ucap Shikamaru mengakhiri hubungannya.

Naruto menyelesaikan acara menata sarapannya di atas meja makan setelah mengembalikan hp di saku celananya.

"Naruto..."

Suara parau yang sangat dikenal Naruto mengundangnya untuk menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia menemukan Sasuke berdiri di sana yang mengucek matanya menghilangkan kantuk. Lengkap dengan pakaian yang agak rapi membalut di tubuhnya.

"Oh, ohayou, aku baru saja selesai memasak sarapan," sapa Naruto.

"Hn, ohayou," sapa Sasuke, "Kau buat apa?" tanyanya berjalan pelan mendekati meja makan.

"Tosa Tofu," Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat pelannya Sasuke berjalan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus tahu maksudnya, "Tentu saja masih sakit, Dobe. Ini pertama kali aku melakukannya tahu,"

"Nanti juga terbiasa, Teme," kekeh Naruto.

"Nanti? Jangan bilang kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" Onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hehe...kau tidak mau?" tanya Naruto innocent, nyengir lebar sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Dobe mesum..." sungut Sasuke segera mendudukkan diri di kursi. Berusaha menormalkan wajahnya yang memanas karena blushing.

Naruto melakukan hal sama, "Ittadakimasu," katanya sebelum menyantap makanan diiringi Sasuke. Sasuke makan dengan lahap, entah lapar atau enak, yang pasti dia butuh tenaga untuk tubuh lemasnya saat ini.

"Oh, ya. Kita akan pergi ke rumahku kalau kau sudah sehat nanti," kata Naruto di sela-sela sarapan.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto. "Kapan?"

"Kubilang saat kau sehat,"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Yakin?" Naruto memincingkan mata.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk, "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin ke suatu tempat dulu,"

"Ke mana?"

"...Makam Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Di sini ya..."

Naruto bergumam setelah mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke. Begitu mereka selesai sarapan, mereka lansung bersiap berangkat ke tempat itu. Jaraknya hanya 13 kilometer dari rumah Uchiha, bisa ditempuh 1o menit menggunakan mobil. Makam umum ini terletak di daerah sepi pinggiran Konoha.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke saat melihat pemuda itu membenarkan jaket yang dipakainya. Mengingat bulan ini akan masuk musim gugur yang dingin, mereka harus memakai pakaian tebal.

"Hn," balas Sasuke menggeleng.

Naruto membuka pintu pagar besi berkarat yang merupakan gerbang menuju kawasan makam, lalu berjalan masuk bersama Sasuke. Shappire Naruto segera memutar ke sekeliling. Tanah lapang berkabut tipis itu berselimut rumput hijau yang diselingi pepohonan, seakan menjadi alas para pengunjung berpijak. Terawat, bersih, dan asri. Sepertinya penjaga makam benar-benar sangat peduli akan kebersihan makam. Di atas tanah lapang terdapat puluhan atau mungkin ratusan gundukkan batu yang berfungsi sebagai nisan makam. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati gundukkan-gundukkan batu itu diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Di salah satu tangannya, ada dua buket bunga Gloxinia merah hati. Bunga khusus dipersembahkan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di tempat kedua orang tuanya beristirahat. Di hadapannya terdapat dua nisan kembar berwarna putih yang sudah termakan usia, namun tetap berdiri kokoh. Onyx Sasuke menyendu menulusuri nama yang tertulis di sana, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Tou-san, Kaa-san," sapa Sasuke, mengawali kunjungannya kini. Dia berjongkok serambi meletakkan dua buket bunga ke masing-masing nisan. "Hari ini seperti biasa, aku membawa bunga kesukaan Kaa-san," ucapnya tersenyum. "Nii-san tidak ikut karena aku datang berkunjung tanpa rencana,"

Naruto tetap berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Mengambil jarak tidak jauh dari pemuda raven. Shappirenya menatap lekat kedua nisan dan punggung Sasuke yang berjongkok di hadapannya penuh arti. Merasa menyesal karena tidak tahu apapun saat kejadian itu terjadi hingga tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang tua kekasihnya.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian,"

Kalimat Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya seolah memberi isyarat untuk mendekat dan memberi salam. Dan Naruto menurutinya dalam diam. Naruto ikut berjongkok di samping kanannya. Menatap iris Onyx Sasuke sesaat sebelum mengalihkannya ke depan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Uchiha-san. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto tersenyum mengenalkan diri secara sopan pada dua nisan itu, seakan bicara pada orangnya langsung. "Saya teman sekelas Sasuke dan mohon restu untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

Sasuke tersentak, "...Dobe, kau ini—" geramnya mencubit lengan kiri Naruto kesal.

"Aduduh, tidak apa 'kan?" rintih Naruto mengelus lengannya yang barusan dicubit Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, membuang muka menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah, "Tou-san, Kaa-san, bisakah kalian lakukan sesuatu pada otaknya yang mesum dan suka seenaknya ini?"

"Kejam..." Naruto memayunkan bibir kekanakan.

"Biar,"

Naruto menghela nafas menyerah.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku menemukan pelaku yang membuat kecelakaan hingga kalian meninggal 7 tahun lalu," kata Sasuke bersuara rendah dan menatap penuh perhatian pada dua nisan kembar itu. "Aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka,"

Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud balas dendam, aku hanya ingin menghentikan mereka," tangan Sasuke terkepal meyakinkan diri. "Karena itu, tolong berikan aku kekuatan hati untuk menghadapi mereka nanti," ucapnya dengan mata berkilat kesungguhan. Yakin dengan apa yang sudah diputuskannya.

Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, "Kita akan berjuang bersama," tersenyum saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke balas tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah bercakap sunyi yang mampu membuat hati Sasuke tenang, mereka berdiri dari jongkoknya. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum berlalu berjalan menuju keluar kawasan makam.

"Arigato..."

Naruto menengokkan kepala pada Sasuke di sebelahnya. Menaikkan sebelah alis tanya.

"Kau mau mengantarku ke makam Tou-san dan Kaa-san," jelas Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tidak perlu, aku senang bertemu mereka, dan lagi aku bisa meminta restu langsung," katanya sambil menautkan jarinya di jemari kanan Sasuke, menggandengnya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto. Sangat pengertian dan peduli padanya. Dia merasa lengkap dengan keberadaan Naruto di sisinya. Melengkapi kepingan yang ada dalam hati dan dirinya yang seolah sudah lama hilang.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah keluar dari kawasan makam. Saat melewati jalanan yang berkabut tipis untuk menuju mobil Naruto, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Memaksa Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menutupi matanya agar tidak terkena debu. Naruto merasakan keanehan pada angin ini. Ada aura seseorang yang bercampur di dalamnya hingga membuatnya membelalakkan mata kaget ketika menyadarinya. Segera dia mengambil tempat di hadapan Sasuke dan bersikap waspada.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu di rasa angin sudah tenang. Memandang heran pada gestur yang ditunjukkan Naruto yang membelakanginya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap nyalang pada sekitar dan mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut saat aura familiar yang dirasakannya tadi mulai mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Seketika shappirenya memincing ke arah aura itu berasal.

"Sasuke, tetap di sisiku," perintah Naruto berbisik dengan suara berat. "Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku,"

"Ada apa?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Ada tamu yang tidak diundang..."

Melihat Naruto menajamkan mata ke jalan kosong depan mereka, Sasuke makin penasaran. Mendadak, dia merasakan atmosfer ganjil yang merambat ke sekitar mereka. Entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto lagi. Jalanan ini masih sepi, tapi atmosfernya terasa makin pekat. Sasuke merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto, balas mengenggam tangan si pemuda pirang tidak kalah erat.

Jalan berkabut di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke tetap kosong. Namun beberapa lama kemudian, nampak sekelebat bayangan hitam di sana. Bayangan itu bergerak pelan menuju ke arah mereka. Makin lama makin membentuk, lalu menyerupai bentuk tubuh orang. Dan saat sudah dekat, terlihatlah rupa jelasnya.

Di sana seorang pemuda jangkung bermantel merah marun dengan hiasan rantai di pinggangnya, berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan dalam saku mantel. Pemuda itu berambut hitam jabrik, berkulit tan dan memiliki tanda lahir kumis kucing di wajahnya. Shappirenya menatap angkuh pada dua orang di depannya. Menma.

'Orang itu...?' batin Sasuke kaget ketika mengenalinya.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto..." sapa Menma dingin, menyeringai dengan tatapan mata yang merendahkan mahkluk di hadapannya.

Naruto masih setia menatapnya tajam. Sangat tajam seolah ingin membunuh pemuda yang berparas mirip dengannya. "Me too, Aniki," balasnya datar.

Sasuke tercengang, dia menoleh cepat ke Naruto di sisinya. Terkejut mengetahui arti dari ucapannya barusan. 'Apa?! mereka bersaudara?!'

Iris mata Menma bertautan dengan Naruto sesaat sebelum berpindah pada pemuda yang ada di belakang adiknya. Tatapannya berubah melembut saat melihat raut kebingungan di wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, Sasuke," sapa Menma bersuara rendah namun mengandung ketulusan.

Naruto melebarkan matanya kaget. Dengan cepat, dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke di sampingnya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, kembali memandang Menma ragu.

"Menma..."

.

.

.

.

.

"**GYAAAAAA!"**

"**UAAGGHHH!"**

"**MONSTERR!"**

Teriakan orang-orang terpecah di salah satu distrik ramai Konoha. Meramaikan daerah dimana deretan toko tempat shopping para penduduk berada. Mereka berlarian ke segala arah. Berusaha kabur menyelamatkan diri dari apa yang muncul di hadapan mereka sekarang. Monster. Tvar gila.

Para Tvar gila berjenis singa, harimau, dan serigala itu bergerombol memangsa para Humaine. Mengejar, menangkap mereka lalu menggigit dan memakannya. Belum puas, mereka bahkan mencabik-cabik tubuh Humaine dengan ganas. Membuat anggota tubuhnya terpisah dari badannya. Para Humaine berteriak histeris ketakutan. Panik dan was-was. Memandang ngeri pada tragedi di depannya. Mereka berlarian menghindari kejaran para Tvar gila. Kemana pun asal bisa menyelamatkan diri.

"**GRAAHH!"**

Seekor rubah berbulu pirang kecoklatan dengan besar tubuh dua kali lipat dari Humaine, menerjang salah satu Tvar gila itu. Tepatnya ke serigala hitam yang ingin memangsa seorang wanita. Rubah itu berlari cepat, lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh serigala hingga membuatnya terpental beberapa meter. Membentur keras ke dinding gedung di belakangnya.

"Rasakan itu, Dumbass!" geram si rubah. Iris Crimsonnya menatap tajam serigala tadi.

Serigala itu menggeram marah. Berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya sebelum tembakkan mengenai tubuhnya beberapa kali. Rubah itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa si pelaku penembakan.

"Kau terlambat, Itachi," katanya bersuara berat.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang melangkah santai menghampiri si rubah. Di kedua tangannya terdapat handgun silver kembar yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menembak serigala. "Kau yang terlalu cepat, Kyuubi," balas Itachi tersenyum begitu sampai di sebelah rubah.

Kyuubi, si rubah berbulu pirang kecoklatan mendengus. Mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya sebelum berjalan mendekati serigala. Dia menundukkan kepala, mengendus ke tubuh mati yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Tvar gila ini punya bau yang familiar," kata Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Oh ya, siapa?" tanya Itachi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Entah, yang pasti kelompok Menma,"jelas Kyuubi singkat.

Itachi terkejut, "Berarti, mereka Tvar gila yang dikendalikan kelompok Menma?"

"**KYYAAAAAA!"**

Teriakkan itu mengintruksi Kyuubi dan Itachi menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan menemukan gadis remaja yang terduduk ketakutan di jalanan tak jauh dari mereka. Di depan gadis itu ada seekor Tvar singa gila, berjalan mendekatinya seraya memperlihatkan kuku-kuku tajam yang siap mencabiknya. Kyuubi baru saja akan menyerangnya bila tidak ada yang mendahului. Alhasil, dia hanya diam saja melihatnya.

Seekor serigala berbulu hitam kecoklatan menyerang singa itu cepat. Serigala itu menggigit tengkuk lehernya lalu menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke perut sang singa. Sang singa memekik kesakitan saat darah segar keluar dari lukanya, dia memberontak keras berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi, usahanya sia-sia ketika tebasan katana mampir memotong tubuhnya dan tumbang seketika. Serigala tadi melepas gigitannya dan membuang tubuh mati Tvar itu begitu saja.

"Masih ada, Neji," Gaara, pemuda berambut merah bata yang baru saja menebas singa itu, berdiri tegap menghadap serigala hitam kecoklatan dengan katana di tangan kanannya.

Neji, serigala yang berdiri di hadapan Gaara menganggukkan kepala, dia menoleh ke arah Itachi dan Kyuubi berada. "Masih ada banyak Tvar gila lagi,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyuubi menggeram.

"Tapi, mengapa Tvar gila bisa muncul di siang hari begini? Biasanya mereka berburu saat malam hari karena itu hukumnya 'kan?" pikir Gaara heran.

"Benar, tapi sepertinya hukum tidak berlaku untuk mereka," Itachi menimpali. "Karena mereka dikendalikan,"

"Dikendalikan?" tanya Neji.

"Mereka punya bau yang familiar, dan berasal dari kelompok Menma," tambah Kyuubi.

"Artinya, mereka dikendalikan orang dari Menma, begitu?"

"Mungkin saja, Neji," ujar Itachi. "Lalu, dimana Shikamaru dan Kiba?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

Gaara menjawab, "Mereka ada di daerah lain, memantau pergerakkan Tvar selain di distrik ini."

"Hasilnya?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak ada, tampaknya Tvar gila hanya berburu di distrik ini saja," balas Neji. "Sekarang mereka sedang menuju kemari untuk ikut berburu," tambahnya.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk mengawasi sekitar jalan menuju kemari. Mungkin mereka bisa menemukan pengendalinya," tukas Itachi.

Gaara mengangguk, dia mengambil hp-nya dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi Kiba.

"Kalian bisa mengurus daerah sini?" tanya Kyuubi pada Neji.

Neji mengangguk, "Ya, kalian mau kemana?"

Itachi menaiki punggung Kyuubi dan duduk di sana, "Kami akan pergi mencari pengendalinya, tolong ya," pintanya sambil berlalu dengan Kyuubi yang melesat berlari ke arah berbeda. Meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara di belakang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji saat Gaara mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kata Kiba, mereka tidak menemukan apapun karena sibuk memnghabisi para Tvar gila," jawab Gaara.

Neji terdiam berpikir, 'Sepertinya akan sulit menemukannya,' batinnya.

Sibuk berpikir, mereka terkejut saat menyadari ada dua Tvar gila berjenis harimau yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dua Tvar gila itu berdiri sejajar. Menggeram lapar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang sudah berlumur darah, begitu juga kuku-kuku panjangnya. Matanya menatap Neji dan Gaara tajam, bersiap menyerang kapan saja.

"Kita serahkan saja pada Itachi-san dan Kyuubi-san, Neji," ucap Gaara menyiagakan katananya. Bersiap menyerang dua Tvar di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah," balas Neji mempersiapkan diri.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di sebelah timur distrik, terlihat seekor serigala berbulu hitam keputihan bertarung dengan dua Tvar singa gila. Serigala itu tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya menemaninya bertarung. Serigala itu menghindari sabetan ganas dari Tvar singa dengan lincah. Dia melompat ke atas salah satu tubuh singa sebelum menjatuhkan diri, menginjakkan keempat kakinya ke atas punggung singa di bawahnya hingga jatuh tumbang ke tanah diikuti retakan keras. Singa menggelepar menerima tancapan kuku-kuku tajam dari sang serigala. Dan akhirnya mati dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

Kiba, pemuda yang ikut bertarung dengan Shikamaru si serigala, menembakkan peluru-peluru dari dua handgun hitam di tangannya ke arah singa lainnya. Menembakinya terus ke tubuh sang singa sampai mengerang kesakitan. Lalu, mati saat Kiba menembak dadanya dan tepat mengenai jantung.

"Melelahkan..." keluh Kiba menghapus keringat di pelipisnya setelah selasai bertarung. Nafasnya memburu karena berusaha mengimbangi lawannya tadi.

Shikamaru berjalan menghampirinya, "Masih ada lagi, kita harus cepat menghabisi mereka sebelum korban bertambah,"

"Yah...," Kiba memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Dari tempat mereka berada saat ini, terlihat beberapa tubuh mati Humaine yang tergeletak sembarangan. Ada yang tubuhnya terbelah atau dicabik-cabik, dari orang dewasa hingga anak kecil. Ditambah darah segar mewarnai jalanan beraspal yang semula bersih. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengenaskan.

"Kalau saja kita datang lebih cepat..." gumam Kiba menyesal. Tangannya mengeratkan genggaman pada handgun miliknya.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya, menggesekkan sisi wajahnya ke pipi Kiba sayang, "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," katanya menghibur.

Kiba mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya mengelus bulu hitam serigalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari atap salah satu gedung pencakar langit Konoha, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender berdiri di sana. Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang, berdiri mencondongkan badannya bertumpu pada pagar atap dengan sebuah teropong ditangan. Dia menonton aktivitas lawannya di bawah sana melalui teropongnya sambil menyenandung kecil.

"Hihihi, kelihatannya mereka kewalahan ya..." kekeh Ino saat mengarahkan teropongnya ke tempat Kiba dan Shikamaru yang kembali bertarung dengan dua Tvar serigala gila.

"Hanya 15 ekor Tvar gila saja sudah kewalahan? Kemana perginya kekuatan mereka?" heran Sai, pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang berdiri di samping Ino dengan nada meremehkan. Dia tidak perlu bantuan teropong untuk dapat melihat lawannya dengan jelas dari kejauhan.

Ino menoleh pada Sai, "Mungkin sudah menurun,hihi,"

"Heh, kelau begitu sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menghajar Neji dan Gaara," balas Sai.

"...masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, ya?" tanya Ino tersenyum pahit.

Sai terdiam sebelum menoleh pada kekasihnya. Sebelah tangannya meraih sedikit rambut pirang panjang Ino yang tergerai, lalu menciumnya sayang. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu, ...selamanya,"

Ino menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang tidak memegang teropong ke pipi Sai, "...Aku tahu, karena itu aku di sini mendukungmu, Sai,"

Sai tersenyum lembut membalasnya.

"Pesta pembukaan sudah berjalan sesuai rencana, bagaimana di tempat Menma, ya?" tanya Ino kembali memperhatikan lawan dari teropongnya.

Sai mengedikkan bahu, "Entah, urusan kita hanya di sini. Biar saja orang itu bertindak sesukanya,"

"Kalau begitu kita juga harus bermain," ujar Ino antusias.

"Hm, mungkin tambah 5 Tvar gila lagi akan lebih menarik," Sai menyeringai menatap Neji dan Gaara yang sudah menghabisi 5 Tvar gila di bawah sana.

"Hihi, aku setuju. Lagipula kita bisa mencari Tvar gila lagi utuk dikendalikan jika habis," Ino ikut menyeringai.

"Tepat," timpal Sai.

"Sayangnya, kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbuat seenaknya lagi,"

Sai dan Ino tekejut mendengar suara berat barusan. Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke belakang dan melihat seekor Tvar rubah berbulu pirang dengan sembilan ekor yang berdiri berdampingan bersama pria berambut hitam panjang terikat rapi. Keduanya menyalang tajam mengintimidasi dua remaja di hadapannya. Kyuubi menggeram, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnnya yang siap memangsa mereka kapan saja.

"Rupanya kau Sai, tidak kusangka kau dan Ino bergabung dengan Menma," geram Kyuubi.

Sai menghadap penuh pada Kyuubi dan Itachi, menyeringai lebar, "Aah, kita bertemu lagi ya, Kyuubi..."

"Haloo, Kyuubi-chan," sapa Ino centil melambaikan tangan pada Kyuubi.

"Kau kenal mereka Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi berbisik pada Kyuubi.

"Ya, mereka pernah berurusan dengan Neji dan Gaara di masa lalu," jawab Kyuubi. "Kalian yang mengendalikan para Tvar gila itu untuk menyerang Humaine, 'kan?" lanjutnya berkata pada Sai dan Ino.

"Benar sekali, Kyuubi-chan," balas Ino mengabaikan tatapan seram Kyuubi yang tidak menyukai caranya memanggilnya. "Kami datang membawa pesta pembukaan,"

Itachi menautkan alis, menatap tajam menyelidik, "Pesta pembukaan?"

"Pesta pembukaan perang antar kita tentunya," kata Sai menyeringai. "Juga pesta untuk memicu peperangan antar Humaine dan Tvar,"

Itachi dan Kyuubi melebarkan mata, tercengang mengetahui motif mereka.

"Kau berniat membuat para Humaine tahu tentang Tvar gila yang jadi pelaku pembunuhan berantai, dan membuat mereka berperang melawannya?! Itu gila!" sanggah Itachi tidak terima.

"Memang," kata Sai enteng. "Karena itu rencana kami,"

"Dewan hukum akan bertindak jika kalian menimbulkan perang," Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya.

"Kami tidak takut," Ino tersenyum mendekat pada Sai, "Dengan begitu, perang antar Humaine dan Tvar makin menarik, bukan?"

"Gadis gila..." desis Kyuubi.

"A, a, jangan katakan itu pada gadisku dengan mulut kotormu Kyuubi," kata Sai mengoyangkan jari telujuknya.

"Dan jangan berani kau menghina kekasihku dengan mulut kotormu, bocah," balas Itachi menatap Sai membunuh.

Kyuubi terdiam merasakan wajahnya memanas walau tidak tampak di wajah rubahnya. Sai mendengus dengan Ino yang terkikik geli.

"Kenapa kalian begitu ingin menciptakan perang antar Humaine dan Tvar?" tanya Itachi.

"Ra-ha-si-a," kata Ino mengeja. Bibirnya menyinggungkan seringaian. "Yang pasti itulah rencana kami,"

Kyuubi menggeram kesal. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakan Kyuubi agar tidak menyerang.

"Saat ini Menma berada di tempat Naruto," kata Sai yang langsung membuat Itachi dan Kyuubi menegang kaget. "Dia ingin menyapa Naruto dan kekasihnya," sedetik kemudian, Sai mengubah tubuhnya menjadi Tvar Harimau berbulu hitam gelap dengan mata hitam kemerahan. Ino menaiki punggungnya. Duduk di sana sambil mengeluarkan handgun semi otomatis dari sarungnya.

Kyuubi bersiaga, mengambil ancang-ancang bila Sai dan Ino akan menyerang. Begitu pula Itachi yang siap dengan handgun silvernya.

"Tugas kami sampai di sini," ucap Sai bersuara berat.

"Yah, padahal lagi menarik, sayangnya kami harus pergi," dukung Ino sambil mengarahkan handgunnya ke Itachi. "Then, See ya,"

Kyuubi menoleh cepat, "ITACHI!"

**DOR! BAANG!**

Tembakan Ino mengenai lantai atap, lalu meledak dan memunculkan asap hijau yang tebal. Menyebar ke sekililing Itachi dan Kyuubi hingga menutupi pandangan mereka. Begitu asap mulai menipis, mereka tidak menemukan Sai dan Ino berdiri di hadapan mereka lagi.

"Sial! Mereka kabur!" geram Kyuubi menyadarinya.

"Percuma dikejar, saat ini kita harus menghentikan para Tvar gila itu sebelum menghabisi para Humaine lagi," kata Itachi.

"Tapi, tetap saja, Humaine sudah terpicu berperang dengan Tvar karena ini," dalih Kyuubi.

"Benar..." gumam Itachi mengeratkan tangannya pada handgunnya.

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak sebelum menggesekkan sisi wajahnya ke pipi Itachi, "...Aku tahu kau khawatir pada Sasuke. Naruto ada di sana, dia pasti bisa melindunginya," hiburnya.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas, menenangkan diri agar tidak terlalu cemas, "Aku tahu," dia berbalik menaiki punggung Kyuubi. "Ayo, kita pergi,"

"Hm,"

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Mereka berhadapan dengan Menma yang merupakan kakak kembar Naruto. Naruto masih berdiri di depan Sasuke. Bersikap waspada untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu dan dia bisa melindungi kekasihnya. Sasuke pun tetap merapatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Atmosfer berat di sekeliling mereka sanggup membuatnya merasa gentar. Dia hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Naruto mencoba menguatkan diri.

Menma mendengus menyadari gestur mereka yang terlihat oleh matanya. Dia menyeringai membalas tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya. "Kau tidak berubah ya, ototou..." kata Menma basa-basi.

"...Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Naruto bersuara berat. Matanya nyalang mengintimidasi orang di depannya.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Menma enteng. Pura-pura memiringkan kepala dengan ekspresi polos.

Naruto menggeram pelan, tidak puas dengan jawabannya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Menma menggerling ke arah Sasuke, "Dan aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke juga..."

Naruto tercengang, segera menarik Sasuke merapat ke belakang tubuhnya. Mencoba menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Menma. Sasuke mengalihkan Onyxnya lagi kepada Naruto. Dari gelagatnya, dia menduga jika orang di hadapannya berbahaya. Dengan gentar, Sasuke melirik Menma dari balik badan Naruto. Apa yang diinginkan Menma darinya?

Menma terkekeh kecil, "Dari reaksimu, seolah aku ini penjahat yang akan mengambil Sasuke darimu saja,"

Naruto menatap Menma sengit, "...Kalau memang itu niatmu, jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya. Karena aku akan membunuhmu," ancamnya.

"Khuku...jahat sekali," kekeh Menma lagi. "Tenang saja, aku tidak datang kemari untuk mengacau. Lagipula, Sasuke sudah menjadi Coppia-mu bukan?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya heran, masih menatapnya tajam. Sasuke terdiam menatap Menma waspada.

"Aku hanya datang membawa kabar saja," seringaian Menma tampak di bibirnya. "Kami akan menciptakan perang antar Humaine dan Tvar, jadi kuharap kalian ikut dalam permainan kami," ungkapnya.

Naruto terperanggah kaget, "KAU GILA?! Untuk apa kau membuat perang antar mereka?!"

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke kaget seraya mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Jika Humaine berperang dengan Tvar, dunia akan kacau dan berubah drastis.

"Sudah kubilang ini permainan," kata Menma, "Aku muak berbaur dengan Humaine yang posisinya adalah mangsa bangsa kita. Lagipula Humaine dan Tvar tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan selamanya, bukan?"

Naruto menggertakkan rahangnya marah. Shappirenya menajam.

"Kita adalah predator yang selalu kelaparan, demi mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup Tvar, kita harus memangsa Humaine," ujar Menma. "Jadi wajar saja kalau Humaine dan Tvar saling berperang bukan?"

"Kau mencoba merusak ikatan yang terjalin di antara Humaine dan Tvar selama ini? dengan mengendalikan Tvar gila dan membuat kasus pembunuhan berantai?!" geram Naruto. Menatap Menma tajam berkilat nafsu membunuh. "Dewan pasti akan turun tangan, Menma,"

"Ikatan?" tanya Menma mendengus. Shappirenya menyorot remeh, "Ikatan apa? Bukannya selama ini ikatan hanya terjalin di antara dewan hukum perwakilan Humaine dan Tvar saja? mana ada Humaine yang tahu tentang keberadaan Tvar selain mereka selama ini, Naruto. Itu hanya kedamaian semu saja,"

'Dewan hukum?' batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Tapi, dengan itu kedamaian tercipta karena tidak ada Tvar yang memangsa Humaine sembarangan tanpa ijin," balas Naruto.

"Memang benar, tapi kami sudah muak memangsa Humaine kotor, kami butuh daging dan darah segar," timpal Menma, "Kami juga muak memangsa sesama Tvar gila yang hilang kendali seperti kau dulu,"

Sasuke terbelalak, menggerlingkan Onyxnya cepat ke arah Naruto, 'Naruto memangsa sesamanya?'

Naruto berang, "Itu adalah perjanjian yang dibuat dewan hukum demi keselaran antar Humaine dan Tvar,"

"Heh, sok taat hukum," dengus Menma, "Silahkan saja kau dan kawanmu berpikir begitu, tapi perang tidak bisa dicegah lagi,"

"Saat ini salah satu distrik di Konoha sudah diserang para Tvar gila,"

Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak. 'APAAA?!'

"Mereka memangsa para Humaine dengan ganasnya di sana," ujar Menma menyeringai setan. "Bagaimana selanjutnya, kalian pasti sudah tahu,"

"Tidak...jangan-jangan mereka memangsa orang-orang di sana? dan teman-teman di sekolah kita juga..." gumam Sasuke ragu, mencengkram jaket di punggung Naruto gemetar.

"Menmaa..." desis Naruto berang, aura mencekam mengeliligi dirinya.

"Permainan kita baru dimulai," Menma merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke samping, lalu menciptakan hembuskan angin kencang di sekitarnya.

Naruto bersiaga melindungi Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke menutup mata, merapatkan diri pada Naruto.

"Bantulah para dewan sebisamu, tapi aku yakin perang tetap tidak terelakkan,"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Menma, dia menghilang di antara hembusan angin kencang dan dedaunan yang berterbangan. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terdiam kaku.

"Kurang ajar," desis Naruto. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengepal erat. "Menma, masalah kita belum selesai, tapi kau malah menciptakan perang antar Humaine dan Tvar? kau gila..."

Sasuke menatap Naruto prihatin. Dia belum tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi Naruto dkk, tapi dia tahu itu masalah gawat dan serius. "...Naruto,"

Naruto menghela nafas, menenangkan batinnya yang memanas tadi. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Lebih baik dia diam menunggu Naruto menceritakan masalahnya sendiri nanti. Naruto yang tahu gestur Sasuke, membelai surai ravennya lembut. Mencoba membuat pemuda itu tidak merasa khawatir.

"...Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu nanti," kata Naruto menatap dalam Onyx Sasuke dengan Shappirenya. "Tentang Menma kakak kembarku, masa lalu kami, dewan hukum, semuanya," tangannya mengusap wajah Sasuke lembut. "Aku ingin kau tahu segalanya,"

Sasuke mengangguk tersenyum , "Ya, karena itulah aku ada di sisimu,"

Naruto tersenyum. Dia memeluk Sasuke erat, bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang peduli dan pengertian padanya. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi nanti, Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke terpisah darinya.

"...Kita akan berjuang bersama," kata Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto pelan, mengulang kalimat pemuda pirang saat di depan makam orang tuanya.

"...Ya, bersama," balas Naruto memejamkan mata, menumpukan dagunya di bahu Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤»**Tsudzuku**«¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga...haaah leganya...

Perkembangan ceritanya agak merumit...jadi otakku agak pusing menyususn kalimatnya...

Yosh! Mohon kritik n reviewnya mina-san!

Tetep baca nee^^

.


End file.
